You Leave Me, Assumes
by xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx
Summary: Le Kennett, Kalijah, Klaroline et Matbekah sont déjà des couples qui vivent une histoire d'amour. Rien à raconter ? Sauf que les Mickaelson ne sont jamais là et qu'un jour ils disparaissent pour 2 ans. A leur retour ils espèrent que tout redeviendra comme avant. Mais entre du Bamon, une Caroline brisée, une Katherine furieuse et un Matt indifférent. Que vont-ils faire ?
1. Daylight

Imaginons que le Klarolin, le Kalijah, le Kennett et le Mattbekah existent déjà. Ils sont en couple et vivent tous une histoire d'amour passionnante. Mais voilà, la famille Mickaelson est souvent en voyage dans le monde pour affaire et pendant ce temps leurs compagnons, les attendent bien sagement à la maison. Sauf qu'un matin, les Mickaelson s'en vont et ne reviennent que deux ans plus tard. Comment seront-ils accueillis ?

**P****dv Bonnie**

Je me sers rapidement une tasse de chocolat chaud, pressée de retourner dans les révisions pour mes derniers examens avant de quitter l'université. Dans la cuisine des Mickaelson, Matt et Caroline pensent certainement de même car tout deux n'ont même pas relevés la tête de leurs cahiers. Ils sont confortablement assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur les chaises de la tables hautes. Klaus et le reste de sa famille ne devraient plus tarder à rentrer et tous les trois nous profitons de ce dernier moment de répits.

En effet, cela fait maintenant deux semaines que la petite famille ainsi que Katherine sont partis à Londres pour régler une affaire de meurtre assez sordide ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. En réalité, pour moi cela n'avait pas grande importance. Cela avait beau faire deux ans que nous habitions avec eux, mais les Mickaelson ne nous laissaient toujours pas s'approcher de leurs affaires. Klaus avait un jour révéler que c'était bien trop dangereux pour sa belle et deux pauvres humains comme Matt et moi.

Ainsi, ils partaient très souvent en petits voyages pour régler leurs affaires et moi, Caroline et Matt restions là bien sagement à les attendre. D'abord furieuse j'avais appris à vivre dans cette situation et à de rien demander au petit groupe.

Enfin, dernière chose à savoir, Elena et Stefan étaient partis tous deux faire un tour du monde peut de temps après la transformation d'Elena en vampire. Damon quant à lui, était resté à Mystics Falls et vivait toujours seul dans le manoir Salvatore. Mais aucunes raisons pour moi de m'inquiéter parce que Damon avait trouvé un nouveau passe-temps: profiter de l'absence des Mickaelson pour venir piller chez eux et en même temps venir m'ennuyer.

Mais revenons à maintenant. Dans deux jours, c'était les examens finales. Après ça, finit les études et à nous la vie de rêve. Damon est là d'ailleurs, il est assis à coter de Caroline et semble lire par dessus son épaules les notes de la belle blonde avec une tasse de sang dans la main. Il doit au bout 'un moment sentir mon regard car il se tourne vers moi et me tend sa tasse dans un rapide signe de bienvenue, je réplique, non sans lever les yeux au ciel, par un sourire sarcastique et il semble ravi puisqu'il retourne dans sa lecture.

Je soupire bruyamment et retourne, sans un mot, sur ma chaise à côté de Matt; ma tasse de chocolat dans la main.

- Damon ! Arrête un peu et éloigne toi de moi tout de suite. hurlai-je alors que le vampire en question retient son rire le plus mesquinement possible.

En effet, le brun vient tout juste de fiche en l'air ses fiches de révisions en reversant 'sans faire exprès' du sang de sa tasse. Fier de lui, le vampire me regarde avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres, que je rêve de lui arracher. Caroline et Matt semblent choqué de son acte mais n'y font pas plus attention car il s'agit d'une dispute classique entre moi et Damon.

- Tu abuses quand même Damon. se permet malgré tout de souffler Caroline.

- Nan, mais tu sais le temps que ça m'a pris ? hurlai-je. Espèce de vampire idiot et sans coeur.

A cette insulte, Damon porte une main à son coeur l'air blessé et outré par ma remarque. Cela me donne encore plus la rage et je me retiens pour ne pas lui arracher sa face de rat.

- Sincèrement Bon-Bon tu me blesses. Moi qui pensais qu'on était amis. sourit-il sans décrocher ce sourire si irritant.

-Tais toi ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter et puis arrête avec ce surnom. lui soufflai-je.

-Oh une menace et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire parce que à pa...

Soudain Damon se met à hurler et porte sans ménagement les mains à sa tête. je bouillonne de rage et le regarde froidement alors qu'il s'effondre au sol.

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris. Arrête ! souffle le vampire alors que les deux autres regardent avec des regards surpris.

Je finis par défaire mon anévrisme et me remets à travailler comme si de rien était alors que Damon se relève et me souffle quelques mots à l'oreille. Puis je me replonge dans mon travail et Damon part je ne sais où pour finalement revenir au bout d'un quart d'heure et de directement revenir s'asseoir à côté de Caroline. Non sans me jeter un regard mauvais.

Les heures passent et bientôt le cadrant annonce vingts-trois heures. Damon vient de rendre domicile et est rentré chez lui, après une brève discussion avec Matt en ce qu concerne l'équipe de Base-Ball. Caroline est partit il y a déjà une vingtaine de minutes pour prendre une douche et me voilà seule dans l'immense cuisine.. Matt n'est toujours pas revenu et je pense un moment qu'il est partit avec Damon faire un tour en ville. Je commence ainsi à m'énerver sur un texte que je ne comprends pas et maudit Matt de ne pas revenir pour m'expliquer.

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte d'entrée claque et que je commence à beugler après Matt pour avoir pris tant de temps. Mais, avant que je n'ai eus le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, déjà deux bras m'ont encerclés et m'attirent au loin.

La seconde suivante je suis dans ma chambre, face à la fenêtre. Les volets sont toujours fermés et je me retourne en entendant la porte claquée. Super, me voilà dans le noir. Puis, des bras puissants viennent m'encercler la taille et bientôt l'homme vient porter de lègers baisers dans mon cou. Je pousse un soupire à la fois de contentement mais aussi de lassitude. L'inconnu m'attire un peu plus à lui et me caresse gentiment le dos pour descendre jusqu'au dessous de mes fesses.

-"Kol. Comment-tu veux que j'ai mes examens si je fonctionne comme ça ? Il faut que je retourne en bas et réviser". soufflai malgré mon envie folle de rester ici.

Seulement trois secondes plus tard je sens un courant d'air et la lumière qui s'éclair puis de nouveau les bras autour de ma taille. Kol me regarde un moment tout en continuant de masser mon dos de son pouce, puis sa main vient frotter ma joue et je presse mon visage dans le creux de celle-ci. Le regard du vampire se fonce directement et il me regarde tendrement alors que son bras encercle encore une fois ma taille.

-"Kol, tu m'as écouté au moins ? Il faut que je retourne travailler et puis..."

Je n'ai le temps de rien dire que déjà sa bouche à pris possession de la mienne. Je tente vainement de lui résister et finit rapidement par abandonner. Le baiser qui commence pourtant si doucement, devient plus ardent et bientôt je me retrouve à manquer d'air. Nos lèvres se détachent alors à contre coeur mais je garde nos visages très proches alors qu'il sourit fier de lui. Une fois mes esprits reprit je lui tape gentiment sur le bras droit alors qu'il se met à rire.

-"Arrête de rire, tu peux pas m'embrasser à chaque fois que tu veux que je me taise quand même puis c'est pas sympa." dis-je avant de m'éloigner pour me diriger vers la porte.

Bien évidemment, Kol me rattrape le plus facilement du monde et se place entre moi et la porte pour de nouveau venir m'enlacer.

-"Et moi je trouve pas normal que quand ton petit ami, que tu n'as pas vu depuis quinze jours, rentre tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est réviser. Et puis, je repars demain matin alors tu peux bien m'accorder un peu de temps maintenant." souffle-t-il alors que j'avale ses mots. Je l'écarte sans ménagement et le regarde méchamment.

-"Comment ça tu repars demain ? Mais tu viens d'arriver ! C'est une blague ? Je suis quoi moi ? Une pute que tu vient voir quand tu es dans le coin ? J'en peux plus Kol de cette situation, j'ai l'impression de sortir avec un fantôme. Tu n'es jamais là !" commençai-je en colère.

Kol tente de me calmer et m'attire de nouveau contre lui alors que je le repousse sans grand succès de mes petits bras. Il attrape mon visage de ses deux mains et me force à le regarder dans les yeux. Alors que je me mords la lèvre inférieure de rage.

-"Bonnie. Bonnie, écoute je sais que c'est dur pour toi et saches que cela est dur pour moi aussi. Mais si les dires de Klaus sont vrais, ce voyage sera le dernier et après je ne te quitterai plus jamais, ma furie. Et ne te traites plus jamais de traîner, c'est totalement faux. Je t'aime Bonnie." souffle Kol alors qu'une larme coule su ma joue.

Je le regarde alors dans les yeux. J'aimerai le croire. Tellement. Mais malgré tout, je doute. Comment je pourrais me sentir bien si je sais que demain matin, il repartira. Je soupire et finis par nicher mon visage dans son cou pour sentir son odeur si sucré que j'aime tant. Je le sens tout de suite se détendre. Il soupire de soulagement et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

-"Tu m'as manqué." Soufflai-je épuisée de notre dispute.

-"Toi aussi. Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point." Puis il plonge son visage dans mes cheveux qui sentent la vanille. "D'ailleurs j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi". sourit-il avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche et de s'écarter de moi pour me tendre une petite boite rouge. "désolé je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de l'emballer."

Impatiente comme jamais, j'ouvre la boite avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Puis je reste sous le choc, dans la boite, un petit pendentif avec les lettres K et de B entremêlées entre elles. Je souris un peu plus et demande rapidement à Kol de me l'attacher en le remerciant d'un baiser.

-"C'est vraiment magnifique Kol. Merci."

Soudain un bruit sourd se fait entendre et alors que je commence à paniquer, Kol se contente de sourire.

-"Il semblerait que Caroline soit ravie de revoir Klaus." souffle-t-il alors que je rougis en comprenant le sous-entendu de Kol. Je tente alors de disperser ma gêne.

-"Klaus est aussi rentré ?" demandai-je.

-"Ouai, avec Rebekah et Katherine aussi. Elle va rester avec vous cette fois d'ailleurs." Je hoche simplement la tête et ne rate pas le sourire de Kol. "Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, Miss Bennett. Vous m'avez manqué et je compte bien vous le montrer." je ris à sa remarque alors qu'il me soulève déjà du sol pour me déposer sur le lit.

Pov Kol

_Me voilà en train d'attendre, je vais bientôt devoir partir._

Je regarde frénétiquement le plafond, un bras qui supporte ma tête. Mes pensées, mes souvenirs, mes sentiments: tout se mélangent dans ma tête. Je suis totalement perdu. La seule chose dont je suis certain c'est que très bientôt je vais devoir quitter cette maison et ses habitants.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je m'accroche ?_

A mes côtés, Bonnie vient tout juste de s'endormir. Elle a pourtant lutté une bonne partie de la nuit pou rester éveillée le plus longtemps possible.

_On savait que ce jour viendrait, on l'a toujours su,_  
><em>Comment est-ce arrivé si vite ?<em>

Derrière les volets, je vois déjà la lumière du jour apparaître et le chant des premiers oiseaux raisonnent dans mes oreilles. C'est fou comment le temps semble passé plus vite lorsqu'on est auprès des gens qu'on aime. Je savais pourtant que je ne restais pas longtemps cette fois ci et d'ailleurs je n'ai aucune idée de quand je reviendrai. Mais je sais que Bonnie sera toujours là, à m'attendre et cela me rassure suite à mon futur départ.

_C'est notre dernière nuit mais il se fait tard,_  
><em>Et j'essaie de ne pas m'endormir,<em>  
><em>Car je sais qu'à mon réveil, il me faudra partir sans faire de bruit. <em>

Je sens Bonnie bouger à côté et je songe à un moment qu'elle ne soit réveiller mais elle ne fait que bouger et venir se coller à moi. Je souris face à la scène, même endormie elle reste près de moi. Je regarde tristement le réveil et voit écrit en gros chiffre rouge : 6h20. J'encercle rapidement la taille ma sorcière prefèrée et respire sa douce odeur de vanille. Sa peau si douce, c'est la dernière fois que le prends dans mes bras et elle me semble si fragile.

_Et au lever du jour, il faudra que je parte,_  
><em>Mais ce soir, je vais t'enlacer si fort !<em>  
><em>Car au petit matin, nous serons l'un sans l'autre,<em>  
><em>Mais ce soir, j'ai besoin de t'étreindre si fort !<em>  
><em>Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah<em>  
><em>Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah<em>

Puis, comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je me détache de mon coeur et quitte le lit douillet pour me préparer à partir. Les premières voitures dans la rue passe et j'ouvre rapidement le volet pour voir Klaus en train de charger la voiture de sac. J'ouvre les volets et ferme les rideaux pour garder un peu de lumière et fait à vitesse vampirique mon sac. Une fois habillé, parfumé et propre. Je reporte mon attention sur Bonnie.

_Me voilà en train de contempler ta perfection,_  
><em>Dans mes bras, tellement belle..<em>

Je souris face à cet ange qu'on m'a offert et je me glisse à ses côtés pour m'asseoir et ainsi la regarder. Elle parait si belle avec l'éclair de lumière qui illumine son visage. Le plus délicatement je caresse sa joue toute chaude et sourit lorsqu'elle pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle rêve paisiblement. Même si à son réveil, je ne serai plus là. Délicatement je presse alors mes lèvres sur son front.

_Le ciel gagne en luminosité, les étoiles disparaissent peu à peu.._  
><em>Faites que quelqu'un ralentisse le processus,<em>  
><em>C'est bien trop dur, car je sais<em>  
><em>Qu'au lever du soleil, je m'en irai.<em>

Je regarde l'heure et me surprend en découvrant qu'il est largement temps de partir. Pour tout dire je suis même en retard. La lune s'efface dans le ciel et déjà, le soleil se pointe à l'horizon. Je vais en direction de la fenêtre et découvre que Klaus et Rebekah sont déjà dehors à m'attendre. Bekah s'est finalement détache de son quaterback ? Je pousse un soupir lorsque Klaus croise mon regard à travers la fenêtre et finalement j'attrape mon sac et pars vers la porte.

_C'est le dernier regard que je te lance, il ne tardera pas à ne devenir plus qu'un souvenir._

Pov Bonnie

J'ouvre la porte puis, je me retourne et regarde ma sorcière préférer et je me mets à douter. Et si je restais ? Les choses seraient tellement plus simples si il n'y avait pas cette histoire qui me concerne moi aussi. Résigné je tente de mémoriser ce moment puis je referme la porte avec espoir. L'espoir de revenir au plus vite...

Je suis réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui viennent frapper ma peau nue sans ménagement. Je réfléchis une seconde à si j'ai bien pensé à fermer les volets hier soir et je me souviens enfin du retour de Kol. Heureuse comme tout je roule sur le côté mais tombe dans le vide. J'ouvre aussitôt les yeux et regarde sur le côté droit du lit. Mais il n'y a personne. Kol est déjà soupire de tristesse et le maudit de ne pas m'avoir réveiller avant de partir. Je vois tout de même un morceau de papier sur la table de nuit et souris comme une ado.

_'Mon Coeur,_

_Désolé de ne pas t'avoir réveillé mais tu semblais si belle endormie que je n'ai pas eus le coeur de te réveiller. J'espère te revoir au plus vite. _

_ Attend moi, Je t'aime_

_ Kol_

Je relis le message au moins trois fois de suite puis pars prendre une rapide douche. A mon retour, j'ai la surprise de découvrir Katherine assise sur mon lit et qui me sourit sarcastiquement. Je reste un moment surprise avec ma serviette dans la main et mes cheveux humides puis je cours vers elle et la prend dans mes bras.

-"Katherine, comme tu ma manqué ma chériiiiiie" rigolai-je avec elle.

La vampirette rigole un moment et me rend mon étreinte puis me raconte son petit voyage à Londres dans les moindres détails.

-"Là-Bas, un groupe de vampire avait pris possession de la ville et commençait à devenir trop voyants. Ce n'était qu'une petite affaire de nettoyage pour nous mais il y en avait beaucoup, c'est pour ça que ça à pris un peu de temps." explique-t-elle.

-"Et là? Pourquoi sont-ils partis si vite ?" demandai-je curieuse.

-"Je ne sais pas. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire et m'on presque obligés à revenir ici. A ce que j'ai compris c'est une affaire qu'ils doivent régler en famille." souffle-t-elle malheureuse. "Mais je ne peux pas leurs en vouloir parce que moi aussi je leurs est cachée quelque chose. C'est pour te parler de ça que je suis là d'ailleurs. Mais avant tout promets moi de ne rien dire à personne."

Devant son air si sérieux je ne cherche même pas à riposter et lui répond simplement par la positive. Aussitôt fait, Katherine à vitesse vampire ferme la porte ainsi que les rideaux et revient avec un petit objet dans les mains.

-"Ce que je vais te montrer maintenant, va changer ta vie à jamais." souffle-t-elle.

**Kuku, Alors je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fiction qui j'espère vous plaira. Je mets le Prologue avant de partir mais j'espère mettre la suite au retour. Cette fanfiction est une KENNETT mais peut contenir des scènes Enzoline ou Bamon je ne suis pas encore sûre.**

**Laissez un review pour me dire comment imaginer la suite :)**

**XoXo**


	2. Tata Lucy et de l'alcool

Chapitre 1 (PdV Bonnie)

Katherine déplie sa main et je reste subjuguée face à ce qui se trouve devant moi. La vampire tient dans sa main l'un des plus précieux trésor du monde. Devant moi, au creux de sa main droite, une petite pierre rouge pas plus grande que la taille d'une framboise par ailleurs. Mes yeux sont comme hypnotisés par la beauté de ce cailloux.

-"On l'appelle la Pierre Philosophale chez les humains mais dans le monde des vampires on préfère la Pierre Morte. Elle donne à tout ceux qui la porte, le pouvoir..." expliqua Katherine.

-"D'immortalité" soufflai-je à sa place. Jamais je n'aurai cru la voir un jour. Pour moi ce n'était qu'une simple légende qu'on racontait pour faire espérer les personnes qui avaient peur de la mort. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'elle était réelle. "Où l'as tu trouvé ?"

-"Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, pendant mon voyage à Londres j'ai rencontré un sorcière du nom de Lucia qui me la donner dans l'espoir que je te l'a transmette. C'est pas étonnant vu que tout le monde cherche à garder les Bennett en vie" répondit-elle.

-"Et tu l'as fais ?" demandai-je surprise d'un tel acte.

-"Je suis déjà immortelle, elle ne me sert pas à grand chose. Et puis...je t'aime bien, la sorcière." je souris à sa remarque mais reste concentrer par la pierre. "Le problème c'est qu'il manque le socle de la pierre. Pour le porter sur sois, une sorte de collier apparemment."

-"Comment on va faire pour le retrouver ?" demandai-je en me levant de mon lit pour me sécher rapidement les cheveux à l'aide d'un sort. Une fois prête je regarde Katherine qui semble elle aussi sous le charme de la pierre. "Katherine ?" elle semble reprendre vie et me répond enfin.

-"Elle m'a dis que ta tante Lucy le savait" répond-elle. Problème je n'ai jamais eut de tante Lucy moi. Peut-être qu'en cherchant dans les annexes du cimetière on trouvera une Lucy Bennett.

-"Elle est où Caroline ? Et Matt ?" demandai-je en réalisant leur absence.

-"Au Grill. Matt a prit son service et Caroline... elle déprime du départ de Klaus et comme d'habitude quand ça va pas. Elle est partit manger des dizaines de pancakes à la banane."

-"Allez vient, on y va" soufflai-je avant de descendre les escaliers et d'attraper une pomme sur la table du salon.

Je monte directement dans ma voiture et Katherine me rattrape en moins de deux avant de me préciser qu'elle a la pierre sur elle. Je mets le contact et démarre en direction du cimetière de Mystics Falls.

Pov Caroline

J'engloutis rapidement ma troisième assiette de pancakes et avale une gorgée de mon jus d'orange pressé. J'ai le cafards. Aujourd'hui klaus est repartit. Et aussi vite qu'il est arrivé malheureusement. Rebekah est repartie aussi, en fait, ils sont tous reparti, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude je n'ai rien pu dire ou rien pu faire. Je suis triste mais aussi en colère. De quel droit il m'abandonne comme ça lui? Je bougonne seule dans mon coin depuis ce matin et pourtant les choses ne vont pas s'arranger.

-"Salut, blondie." souffle quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retourne exaspérer d'avance et me retrouve face à Damon et un autre homme que je e connais pas. Peut-être Enzo, Damon m'a déjà parler de lui.

-"Salut l'abruti, ça va ton mal de tête depuis hier soir ?" demandai-je un faux sourire aux lèvres. Damon semble en colère pendant une fraction de seconde puis sourit tout content.

-"Oui. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Je reviens je vais chercher des verres." souffle-il avant de partir en direction du bar. L'autre homme, s'assoit sans même mon accord en face de moi.

-"Je suis Enzo." finit-il par dire face à mon mutisme. J'analyse quand à moi le nouveau venu du regard et reste méfiante.

-"LE Enzo ?" demandai-je toujours pas rassurée.

-"Nan l'autre" souffle finalement le vampire alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. D'accord avec son humour il marque des points et je commence un peu à me détendre. "Damon m'a parler de toi. Tu es Caroline. La mini juge de Mystics Falls".

Je ris face à l'idée que Damon a de moi et commence une conversation avec Enzo, beaucoup plus détendue. Peut-être que finalement la journée n'est pas si mal ...

Pov Bonnie

-"Tu es sûre que c'est là?" me demande Katherine en regardant la tombe en face d'elle.

-"Certaine. Je pense que Lucy Bennett n'est plus du côté des vivants et on ne pourra pas voir son fantôme, alors tout ce qu'on a c'est... sa tombe" soufflai-je dépitée.

-"Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censée faire avec sa tombe ?" me demande Katherine peut convaincue. Je la regarde un moment en espérant qu'elle a une vague idée mais bien évidemment, elle n'est pas plus avancée que moi. "A moins que..." souffle -t-elle en regardant la tombe tout en ce mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Soudain je comprends son idée et me sens outrée par cet acte.

-"Non. Katherine tu oublies tout de suite. Je ne te laisserai jamais déterrer ma lignée de son cercueil." lui ordonnai-je avec un regard noir. "Il a forcement autre chose à faire".

-"Et bien pendant que tu cherches autre chose, moi je vais chercher des pelles". Puis elle partit à vitesse vampirique en direction de la voiture.

-"KATHERINE !" hurlai-je alors très en colère. La brune revient au bout de quelques secondes avec l'air le plus innocent du monde et des pelles dans la mains droites.

-"Quoi ? Tu as une meilleure idée, peut-être? Dans ce cas je t'écoute... sinon" dit-elle avant de planter sa pelle dans la terre devant mon silence.

Je la regarde un moment alors qu'elle commence à creuser et réfléchis à une autre situation. Il faut que je cherche du côté de Lucy, mais Lucy n'est plus un fantôme qui traîne dans le coin. Et puis c'est pas comme si je l'avais connue...mais c'est une ancêtre quand même. Peut-être que les autres vont m'en vouloir. Mais il faut que je trouve ce collier.

Si seulement Kol était là. Il me dirait quoi faire. Il me dirait certainement de la boucler et de le laisser lui et Katherine en train décreuser ce trou. Je soupire de lassitude et regarde dans les alentours mais ne voit personne. J'attrape finalement la seconde pelle avant d'aider la vampire à creuser.

-"Tu me le paieras ça, je te le dis" lui soufflai-je peut ravie. Elle sourit simplement et creuse un peu plus rapidement.

Pov Katherine

-"Ca y est enfin !" soufflai-je alors que ma pelle vient enfin de toucher quelque chose.

-"Chuuuut enfin, on va encore se faire repérer avec tes idioties" me dispute Bonnie avant de s'agenouiller près de moi et de pousser la terre avec ses mains.

-"Oh ça miss Rabat-joie. Au pire des cas je les hypnotiserais comme les autres." bougonnai-je peut heureuse d'avoir été coupé dans mon moment de joie.

-"Recule toi et laisse moi faire tu veux bien ?" Et en plus elle me donne des ordres. Cette fille à bien de la chance de faire partie des personnes en qui j'en doit une,.

Sans ménagement je sors du trou et attend bien sagement que la sorcière est finit. La lumière du jour comme à s'affaiblir et la nuit va bientôt tombée, à croire que le temps est passé bien trop vite. Soudain j'entends Bonnie parler en latin et je soupire avant de croiser les bras. Le vent commence peut à peut à se lever et mes cheveux s'envolent dans l'air.

Le vent se transforme en tornade tout autour du trou creusé et je m'éloigne d'un pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait encore ? Soudain un explosion et je me sens propulsée au sol à plus de 5 mètres. Je me relève mais le vent à disparu. Méfiante j'avance en direction de la tombe, le silence règne et seul le bruit de mes talons dans l'herbe retentit.

Puis j'arrive enfin vers Bonnie et je découvre un cercueil, totalement découvert sans la moindre trace de terre au dessus de lui. Lorsque Bonnie entend du bruit derrière elle, elle se retourne rapidement mais se détend lorsqu'elle me voit.

-"Tu en as mis du temps." se contente-t-elle de dire alors que je souris face à la sorcière. Finalement je l'aime bien.

Puis la Bonnie ouvre le cercueil et on découvre qu'il est ...

Pov Caroline

J'avale encore un verre de plus alors que les deux vampires autour de moi en font de même. Je pose rapidement mon verre sur la table, là où en trône déjà une trentaine, puis je reporte mon attention sur Enzo et Damon. Les deux hommes semblent eux aussi bien tenir l'alcool. Puis Damon continue de rire et Enzo se contente de sourire à ses côtés tout en lui tapant gentiment sur l'épaule droite. Je souris au spectacle lorsque Damon recommande trois verres. Ceux ci arrivent rapidement et finalement Damon lève son verre en l'air.

-"Je vais vous faire une confidence, mes amis" je me suis finalement trompée, Damon est bel et bien bourré "Si blondie, Matty et la sorcière n'auraient pas été là après le départ de Stefan avec Elena" il marque une pause au prénom qu'il vient de prononcer avec beaucoup de difficulté "Je crois que je me serais emmerdé à mort." il accorde alors toute son attention sur moi et me tend le verre "Alors merci, blondie" puis il avale son verre d'une traite. "Allez, Enzo à toi."

Le vampire semble alors chercher ses mots et me regarde un moment alors qu'un sourire se forme sur son visage. Il sait que Damon est trop bourré pour se souvenir du moindre mot qu'il dira et je sais qu'il risque d'en profiter.

-"Je tiens à remercier Damon pour m'avoir ramener de force dans cette ville pourrie et ainsi me faire rencontrer la fille la plus magnifique de la ville. Alors merci Damon et à toi, _Magnifique_" il avale alors son verre sous les applaudissement de Damon. Je rougis légèrement, mais me reprend vite alors que le regard des deux vampires se tournent vers moi qui tient toujours mon verre dans la main.

-"D'accord...alors..." je ne sais réellement pas quoi dire mais je tente de faire un effort pour trouver quelque chose "Vous avez tous les deux été francs, alors je vais l'être aussi" un silence se fait sentir et je me perds dans mes pensées.

F-B

-"Ne pars pas Klaus, je t'en supplie" soufflai-je dans l'espoir de le voir rester.

Il arrête directement de faire son sac et reporte son attention sur moi, mais avec ce regard déterminé. Il s'avance de moi mais à chaque pas qu'il fait, j'en recule de deux. Il soupire face à mon exigence mais garde cet air froid.

-"Ecoute Caroline. On en a déjà parler, il est impératif que je règle cette affaire à la Nouvelle Orléans. Je ne peux pas laisser les choses continuer plus longtemps. Je risque un soulèvement contre moi si je ne fais rien."

-"Et alors ! Je te demande de rester ici Klaus. Je ne supporterai pas un nouveau départ. Alors fais ce que tu veux mais sache que si tu quittes cette pièce, nous deux c'est fini."

Il semble choqué au premier abord mais se reprend bien vite en croyant que je bluff. Il ne me prend encore une fois pas au sérieux, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'utilise. Le problème c'est que cette fois je suis totalement sérieuse. Il ne m'accorde déjà plus son attention et ferme rapidement son sac avant de le prendre dans sa main et de commencer à partir en direction de la porte.

-"Je suis sérieuse Klaus, si tu me quittes cette fois, c'est définitif" soufflai-je dans une dernière tentative alors qu'il reste cloué au sol sans bougé, dos à moi. Puis il reprend son chemin et franchi la porte sous mes yeux ahuris. Enfin, il se retourne vers moi et reste là devant la porte.

-"On reparlera de ça à mon retour, Caroline" je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en dire plus car j'arrive à vitesse vampirique devant lui.

-"Adieux Klaus" puis je lui ferme la porte au nez et enclenche le verrou. Je l'entends poussé un soupir derrière la porte et puis s'éloigner avant de descendre les escaliers et de retourner dehors où l'attend Rebekah.

Je m'approche vers la fenêtre et voit Kol les rejoindre puis Klaus qui me lance un regard. Les deux autres sont déjà dans la voiture sans regarder en arrière et enfin le blond entre à son tour sans aucun regret en me laissant là le coeur brisé.

Fin F-B

"Aujourd'hui mon petit copain m'a quitté, j'ai le coeur en miette mais grâce à vous, je ..." je marque un temps d'arrêt et réfléchis au mot juste "Je me sens bien" finis-je avant d'avaler mon verre.

-"Attend ça veut dire que t'a quitté Klaus ?!" demande finalement Damon "Mais c'est un jour de fête! Allez venez on va au manoir Mickaelson et on va boire tout l'alcool de cet idiot." dit Damon avant de se lever en bombant le torse alors que je ris.

Puis il m'attire moi et Enzo et nous entraîne à vitesse vampirique en direction du manoir Mickaelson.

Pov Bonnie

J'ouvre alors le cercueil et découvre qu'il est...vide. Pas de tante Lucy dedans. Je me sens déjà soulagée de ça, imaginée découvrir un corps m'aurait fait peur. Dedans, il y a une petite boite bleu foncé, ornée de diamant qui font le tour de la boite. Je l'attrape sous le regard de Katherine et ouvre la boite. A l'intérieur, un collier en or avec un socle mais rien dedans.

Je reporte mon attention sur Katherine qui d'un regard comprend ma demande. Elle sort rapidement la pierre verte et me la tend avec regret sans pour autant dire un mot. Une tension pesante nous entour et toutes deux avons peur de brisées cette sensation en parlant.

Elle dépose la pierre au creux de ma main et je ressens son pouvoir en moi, pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens complète au niveau 'magie'. La pierre s'enfonce dans le socle et forme ainsi l'un des plus beau collier que j'ai jamais vu. Puis Katherine me l'attache autour du cou et me regarde en train de le porter.

-"Si la prophétie dit vrai" commencai-je "Personne à part moi ne pourra m'enlever ce collier". Kahterine me sourit de tout son possible et pose une main sur mon épaule gauche.

-"Bienvenue dans l'éternité, Bonnie" souffla-t-elle alors que je me mis moi aussi à sourire.

Je range les deux pelles dans la voiture et commence à m'impatienter lorsque je ne vois toujours pas Katherine revenir. Je soupire d'agacement et retourne au cercueil avant d'un pas lourd. Je vois finalement la vampire toujours accroupie près de la boite vide et je soupire.

-"Katherine qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On rentre maintenant."

Elle m'intime alors de me taire et de venir la rejoindre d'un simple geste de la main. Sans broncher je m'exécute curieuse malgré tout de savoir la raison de son attitude. Une fois près d'elle, elle me montre les quatre coins.

-"Regarde, tu vois les plis du tissus là bas ? Ils sont mal mis, normalement ça aurait dû être plus droit, moins froissées." m'explique-t-elle alors que je ne comprends toujours pas.

-"Et alors ?"

-"Et alors ?" répète-t-elle outrée "Ca veut dire qu'il y a un double fond dans ce cercueil Bonnie"

J'ouvre grand la bouche surprise et aide finalement Katherine en tirant de toutes mes forces sur le tissu. On y arrivera jamais, pensai-je alors que les minutes s'écoulaient et que même avec la force vampirique de Katherine, le tissu avait dû bouger de 3 centimètres.

Plus le temps passait, plus le tissu bougeais et laissait bel et bien apercevoir un double fond. Si je n'avais pas été aussi curieuse, j'aurai laissé Katherine se débrouiller toute seule mais la curiosité à pris l'avantage sur la raison et je reste là à l'aider.

Puis, tout craque et me voilà à tombée en arrière avec Katherine. Quand je me relève, je reste sidérée face au spectacle.

Finalement le cercueil n'est pas vide. Non, le cercueil est remplit d'argent. Oui! Des tonnes et des tonnes de billets de 100 euros. Katherine se met à rire et à prendre les billets de ses deux mains avant de les lancer dans le ciel avant d'éclater de rire. Bientôt mon rire se mêle au sien lorsque je comprend la situation.

-"J'adore TATA LUCYYYY!" hurle-t-elle alors que j'éclate de rire et que les billets retombent sur mon visage.

Pov Caroline

Alors que moi et mes eux vampires sommes toujours assis autour du feu de la cheminée de Mickaelson, j'entends la porte d'entrée claquée et bientôt Katherine et Bonnie apparaissent dans la pièce. La vampire porte dans les mains, deux gros sacs bien remplis et par directement à vitesse vampirique posés les sacs je ne sais où.

-"Oh ! Mais c'est ma sorcière préférer!" hurle Damon avec une bouteille à moitié vide dans la main.

Bonnie porte aussitôt mon regard sur moi pour tenter de comprendre la situation, mais je me contente d'hausser les épaules. Elle lève les yeux au ciel et attrape la bouteille de Damon pour en boire une longue gorgée. Katherine arrive dans la pièce alors que Bonnie s'installe déjà sur le sol entre moi et Damon.

-"Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils font là les deux idiots ?" demande Katherine.

-"On vide le bar des Mickaelson, tu veux te joindre à nous ?" propose Enzo alors que je reste choquée sur le fait qu'ils se connaissaient.

Katherine ne répond même pas et se contente de prendre un verre pour dire qu'elle est d'accord. Matt arrive à son tour, une fois son service finit, mais décide d'aller directement se coucher, fatigué d'une si longue journée.

Je ne sais pas trop à quel moment Damon s'est écroulé au sol, trop mal pour voir les choses lucidement. Bonnie leur a surement proposée de passé la nuit ici parce qu'elle emmène déjà Damon dans une des chambres du manoir, me laissant seule avec Enzo.

Pour son plus grand bonheur et mon plus grand malheur...


	3. Tara & Missions

Chapitre 2 (pov Caroline)

Lorsque je me réveille ce matin, je sais d'emblée que quelque chose ne va pas. Peut-être à cause de la respiration toujours endormie à côté de moi ou alors le fait que je ne sois pas dans mon lit habituel mais je pousse un grognement en me disant que cette journée commence décidément mal.

J'ouvre le plus doucement possible mes yeux et les referment directement fac à l'intensité du soleil dans la pièce. Puis, petit à petit, je m'adapte à la luminosité et pose mon regard sur l'homme à côte de moi. Enzo. Je ne peux pas le nier, j'étais parfaitement consciente lorsque c'est arrivé et je ne le regrette qu'à moitié. Mais quand même... Et puis que suis-je censée faire ? Partir en douce ou attendre qu'il se réveille ? Quand je pense que j'ai rompue avec Klaus, hier matin à la même heure et que là, je suis...

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas Enzo se réveiller, puis m'attirer contre lui en gardant la tête dans les coussins. Surprise, je pose ma main sur ma taille et remarque à ce moment qu'il a entouré ses bras autour de moi. Impossible de m'enfuir là. Au moins mon dilemme est réglé.

-"Tu es folle de te réveiller si tôt" souffle le brun alors que je souris faiblement.

-"Il est exactement..." je regarde mon réveil et souris un peu plus "neuf heures cinquante-cinq"

Enzo se relève son regard instantanément et mes yeux rencontrent les siens alors que je me sens petit à petit rougir. Il sourit et pose délicatement sa main sur ma joue, dans un geste tendre. Je me sens étrangement bien, enfin, je veux dire qu'avec Klaus c'était différent. Avec lui, c'était toujours rapide, les gestes tendres, les mots doux, tout allait trop vite. Et pour cause, il repartait au bout de quelques jours. Je ferme finalement les yeux et profite de ce calme.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique" souffle finalement Enzo alors que je rouvre les yeux.

De moi même, j'approche mon visage du sien et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser doux et tendre. Il ne cherche pas à me brusquer ou à en faire plus et ça me donne encore plus envie d'être avec lui. Mais Klaus est encore trop en moi pour que je ne sois parfaitement capable de mes actes.

Je finis par me détacher de lui, à regret et regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes dans la chambre d'amis du troisième étage. Quelques vêtements traînent au sol et je me mords la lèvre de honte lorsque je vois ma petite culotte rouge, au sol.

Puis, un bruit sourd retentit et Bonnie se met à hurler.

-"DAMON! Je vais te tuer! Espèce de salle vampire sans cervelle!"

Je regarde Enzo, tout aussi surprit et me lève en vitesse pour enfiler mes vêtements et sortir de la chambre pour descendre les escaliers. Alors que j'arrive au premier étage, je croise Damon qui court à vitesse vampirique et qui manque de me faire tomber dans les escaliers.

-"Mais fais gaffe" pestai-je en me retournant, mais il était déjà partit.

Quelques secondes de plus et Bonnie arrive à moi, toute essoufflée alors qu'elle vient de courir après le vampire dans toute la maison.

-"C'est vraiment de la triche, il utilise sa vitesse vampirique, cet idiot." à sa remarque j'entends le rire de Damon qui retentit dans le manoir.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?" demandai-je pour la calmer.

-"Il est venu ce matin dans ma chambre et il a fouillé dans mon tiroir pour en sortir des vêtements bien particuliers, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et maintenant il court dans toute la maison avec ça." souffle-t-elle dépitée alors que je la regarde désolée.

-"Allez, viens, ça ne sert à rien, il est trop rapide et tu vas d'épuiser pour rien. Il va bien falloir qu'un jour il sorte. Et puis tu es éternel maintenant" lui souris-je n'en revenant toujours pas.

Elle pousse un grognement pour acquiser et descend avec moi et Enzo dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Une fois descendu, Matt est déjà là, avec Katherine qui boit un verre de sang, sous le regard dégoûté de l'humain. Enzo s'assoit entre les deux et me regarde tout sourire.

-"Il y a quoi pour le petit déj, ici" demande-t-il alors que la brune manque de s'étouffer avec son sang. Matt sourit simplement et attend ma réponse.

-"Tu comptes déjeuner comme un humain ?" demande Katherine.

-"Ba ouais, c'est marrant" lui sourit-il alors qu'ils échangeaient un long regard.

-"Il doit rester quelques pancakes, de ce qu'on a fait hier, et du jus d'orange aussi". souffle Bonnie avant de revenir avec l'assiette en question.

Puis elle s'installe à côté de Katherine qui surprit tout le monde en prenant deux pancakes de l'assiette, avant d'étaler un couche de confiture de framboise. Je les regarde un moment puis Matt ose enfin faire une remarque à Katherine, pendant que je pars dans la cuisine chercher la tasse de café.

Encore une fois je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer ce petit déjeuner spécial 'humains' avec celui qu'on avait fait avec les Mickaelson en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Matt, l'année dernière. Avec Damon et Enzo, l'ambiance était détendue et amusante, tout comme avec Kol, mais de manière beaucoup moins oppressante, voir gênante. Kol n'hésitai jamais à embarrasser quelqu'un contrairement à...à Damon qui vient d'arriver dans le salon pour rendre sa culotte à Bonnie ? Bon d'accord peut-être pas.

Si, encore une bonne chose, en leur absence, la maison se disputait moins, il faut dire qu'entre les disputes Klaus\Rebekah, et la guerre entre Kol et sa soeur, l'ambiance n'était pas toujours au beau fixe. Je peux même dire que le groupe présent ce matin dans la cuisine est, dans un sens, lui aussi une famille. Bonnie a beau maudire Damon en cet instant, elle n'hésiterai pourtant pas à la sauvée, et inversement. Même Katherine, je pense, ne nous laisserai pas mourir. C'est pour dire... Je suis d'ailleurs surprise que celle ci ait liée une amitié avec Bonnie et aussi Matt. Il est d'ailleurs le seul à pouvoir lui faire des réflexions sans que jamais il ne lui arrive quoique ce soit. Surprenant, hein ?

Pov Matt

Je suis le plus silencieusement possible Caroline dans la cuisine, pour pouvoir échapper à la prochaine bataille qui s'annonce. Je n'ai pas le coeur à ça. A vrai dire, j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un. Et qui de mieux que Caroline, pour ça ?

-"Caroline ?"soufflai-je alors qu'elle se retournai avec une tasse remplit de café. "Je...je pourrais te parler, seul à seul ?" lui demandai-je alors qu'elle se mit à s'angoisser pour moi.

-"Oh, Matt dit moi que ça va ? Je veux dire tu n'as rien ?" caroline en trois enjambées arrive en face de moi alors que j'acquise pour la rassurer. "Attend je reviens" elle ne part qu'une demi-seconde à mes yeux, mais avec la tasse à café en moins. Elle me regarde de son regard interrogateur et inquiet. Je lui souris, avant de l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

Elle me fais face et descend les marches du perrons avant de s'asseoir dessus. J'en fais de même et elle porte directement un main protectrice sur ma cuisse. Cette petite protection me fais sourire et en même temps me donne un petit pincement au coeur, puisque ça me rappelle Rebekah. Je soupire à son image et rive mon regard sur le sol.

-"Et bien alors ? Tu m'inquiètes là Matt." me ramène à la réalité Caroline.

-"J'ai...j'ai rompu avec Rebekah hier" soufflai-je. La blonde à côté de moi reste là, sans rien dire et je n'ose pas relever les yeux vers elle. Elle doit être choquée ou en colère, après tout Bekah est son amie... Son silence m'angoisse et je me tords les mains avant de tenter de regarder mon amie. Elle semble ailleurs, elle se mord la lèvre et ne dis rien. Puis, comme si elle avait sentis mon regard, elle se tourne vers moi et répond.

-"C'est marrant ça, parce que figure-toi que j'ai quitté Klaus, moi."

Je reste sous le choc face à l'annonce. Moi encore, mais Caroline...

-"Mais, tu l'aimes ? Tu...je veux dire, ça me fais mal de l'admettre mais...je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse qu'avec lui."

-"Bien sur que je l'aime, plus que tout. Mais...Je veux vivre ma vie, Matt. Je veux pouvoir enlacer un homme nous les matins aux réveilles, je veux me sentir proche de lui. Je ne veux pas rester seule à attendre qu'il revienne de je ne sais où pour repartir aussi tôt. Je veux vivre ma vie, Matt. Est-que je suis égoïste de vouloir ça ?" me demande-t-elle le regard rempli de détresse.

-"Bien sur que non. C'est tout à fait normal, Care" lui dis-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Bien vite elle se dégage et regarde vers moi.

-"Mais toi et Bekah ?" demanda-t-elle timidement alors que mon visage s'assombrit.

-"Tu aurais vus ça... Elle était dévastée" soufflai en me remémorant notre rupture le soir où elle était rentrée. "Elle était tellement heureuse de me revoir, elle m'a sauté dans les bras et moi... j'ai... je me suis éloigné." je manque un temps d'arrêt devant une Caroline à l'écoute "J'ai vue son visage se décomposer et son sourire a disparu. Son magnifique sourire." soufflai-je nostalgique. "Mais j'admire vraiment Bekah pour ça. Elle a tout de suite comprit que ça n'allait pas" continuai-je avant de m'arrêter.

-"Et ?" demanda Caroline comme une vrai psychologue.

-"Et quoi ? Elle m'a suivit dans le jardin, elle m'a écouté, elle m'a hurler dessus et elle a fondue en larmes. Puis au matin elle est partie avec ses frères." soufflai-je encore triste en y pensant.

-"Pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?" me demanda Caroline "Sauf, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler"

-"J'ai rencontré une fille" Caroline se lève alors d'un bon.

-"Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis avant ? C'est vraiment moche de faire ça à Bekah." sont les seuls mots que je compris de son long discours.

-"Elle est arrivée il y a six semaines en villes, ce qui remonte au moment où Rebekah est partit avec sa famille et Katherine à Londres. Elle s'appelle Tara et elle et l'opposé de Bekah, brune, douce, yeux verts, calme et compréhensive. Elle travail comme serveuse le matin, je ne pense pas que vous l'avez vu comme personne ne vient le matin. On est tout de suite devenue amie et elle m'a écouté lorsque j'allais mal à cause de Bekah. De file en aiguille j'ai finis pas l'apprécier mais je n'ai rien fais par respect pour Rebekah. Mais maintenant que j'ai mis les choses au claire avec elle j'aimerais bien ..."

-"T'aimerais bien tenter un truc avec la jolie Tara." finit Caroline en se retenant de me frapper la tête contre le mur.

-"En faite, je sors déjà avec elle depuis un mois"

Elle me regarde un moment puis se met à fixer l'horizon, sans rien dire. Ses mains sont posées sur sa taille mais et elle enfonce ses ongles dans sa chair. Par moment elle souffle difficilement et tente de se calmer. Ses yeux se plissent puis regardent le ciel. Enfin elle revient plus calme sur moi.

-"Vas-y" souffle-t-elle.

-"Pardon ?" lui demandai-je surpris.

"Vas-y, fonce avec Tara. Rebekah a décidé de partir et de te laisser même si elle s'avait qu'elle te perdait à jamais, alors qui je suis pour t'en empêcher." je lui souris avant de l'enlacer. "Mais je te préviens, si elle ne te fait le moindre mal, je la tue, c'est bien clair Matt ?"

-"Très clair" lui dis-je sérieusement. Puis elle sourit et m'enlace, beaucoup plus sereine.

Pov Katherine

Je vois Caroline rentrée à l'intérieur et s'installer à notre table pour prendre quelques délicieux pancakes. Elle semble ailleurs et je comprends directement pourquoi. Autour de moi, Bonnie et Damon continue de s'embêter et celui-ci attrape un cuillère de confiture pour la laisser glisser sur la joue de la métisse, qui, en colère attrape son verre de jus d'orange pour le vider au dessus de la tête du vampire. Elle éxplose de rire et Damon se venge en lui mettant un pancake remplit de confiture sur la tête. Commence ainsi une bataille de nourriture entre les deux, qui finissent par éclater de rire. De vrai enfants quoi. Enzo, quand à lui reste en retrait et finit par retourner se coucher, comme un grosse marmotte. Bientôt suivit de Caroline et je souris en comprenant ce que les deux vont faire.

Je sors finalement de la maison et me retrouve directement avec Matt dos à moi. Toujours assis sur le perron qui regarde l'horizon, comme pour tenter d'y trouver de l'aide. Je laisse claquer la porte derrière moi, pour lui faire comprendre ma présence. Puis je m'installe à ses côtés et regarde moi aussi devant moi sans rien dire. Je pense à Elijah, il me manque. Tellement. Contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être mis de côté et laisser à l'abandon dans ce manoir sordide. J'en ai déjà parler avec Caroline sur le fait qu'il faudrait tout redécorer pendant l'absence de Klaus.

Matt renifle bruyamment et essuie rapidement ses yeux avec sa manche. Il me ramène ainsi à la dure réalité et je le regarde du coin de l'oeil.

-"Comment elle a réagit ?" lui demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

-"Caroline est quelqu'un de bien. Elle est n'est pas pour mais elle accepte mon choix" souffle -t-il.

-"Rebekah est loin d'être ma meilleure amie, tu le sais, mais j'ai passé tellement de temps avec elle dans ces stupides voyages que je la connais. Elle est détruite Matt. Ca m'étonnerait pas d'apprendre qu'un village à été réduit à néant, dans un bain de sang."

-"Surtout que Care' a quitté Klaus aussi" sourit Matt en imaginant le résultat.

-"Caroline a quitté Klaus ? Je comprends pourquoi elle est en train de se réconforter dans les bras d'Enzo" soufflai-je.

Notre discussion, si passionnante est malheureusement coupé par le téléphone de Matt. Je regarde discrètement le téléphone. Tara. Je souris malgré moi et regarde Matt décroché et mon sourire se fane directement. Grâce à mon ouïe de vampire j'entends la voix de Tara.

-"Matt ? Matt, c'est moi. Je... je sais pas où je suis. Un homme est venu au bar, ce matin et il m'a demandé si je te connaissais et après...après je me suis réveillée dans une cellule. "

-"Calme toi, ma chérie. Ca va aller, je te promets. Tu as un idée d'où tu es ?"

-"Je...on dirait un de ces vieilles cellules des vieux manoirs, j'ai peur Matt" elle sanglote tellement fort, on dirait presque qu'elle manque d'air. Soudain, on entend un bruit sourd dans le téléphone. Damon et Bonnie arrive sur le perron et je comprends que le vampire à entendu la conversation "Au mon dieu, il arrive. Il arrive, Matt, je..."

Puis un cri retentit un bruit se fit entendre, pendant que Matt met le haut parleur et permet à Bonnie d'entendre aussi. Caroline et Enzo finissent eux aussi par arriver. Matt pleure et hurle après Tara. Un respiration se fait entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

-"Bonjour Matt, je sais que tes amis doivent écouter, alors je serais bref." commence un voix d'homme "comme tu l'as compris, je retiens ta chère et tendre en otage, si tu fais bien tout ce que je te demande, tu retrouveras Tara, sinon...elle mourra."

-"Qui êtes-vous ?!" hurle le blond en colère.

-"Qui je suis et où je suis importe peut, ce qui compte c'est ce que je vais te demander" répond la voix toujours aussi apeurant.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

-"Je veux la cure que Katherine a trouvé lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée enfermée dans cette grotte et qu'elle a laissé là-bas, je veux aussi le collier magique de Damon et enfin, le sang frais d'un Salvatore" souffle la voix "Vous avez cinq jours" puis il raccroche, sans rien dire de plus, nous laissant dans un silence pesant.

Puis Matt se lève de rage et hurle de colère, avant de tenter de rappeler Tara, mais il tombe directement sur messagerie. Il balance son téléphone au sol et frappe la poutre à côté de lui. Caroline vient le prendre dans ses bras et il se calme quelque peut. Nous les laissons seuls et rentrons tous à l'intérieur. Damon et Enzo s'affalent sur le canapé et j'attire Bonnie à l'étage. Elle se laisse faire sans rien dire et semble réfléchir. Une fois à l'étage, j'attrape mon téléphone et elle me demande enfin ce que je compte faire.

-"J'appelle Elijah, pour lui demander de l'aide". soufflai-je, confiante sur la loyauté de mon homme. Bonnie, elle, le semble moins et me regarde avec un mou peut convaincue. Le répondeur sonne deux fois, puis j'entends la voix d'Elijah qui me calme instantanément.

-"Katherine ?" il semble surpris et laisse de côté les politesses.

-"Bonjour, Elijah"

-"Tu sais qu'il est dangereux de m'appeler pendant nos absences" souffle-t-il accusateur.

-"Je le sais bien, Elijah. Tu dois bien te douter que si j'appelle, c'est que la situation est critique." soufflai au haut parleur pour que Bonnie soit capable d'entendre.

-"Attend je me mets en haut-parleur, pour que mes frères entendent. Bekah n'est pas là".

Aussitôt je vois Bonnie se tendre, Kol est là. Elle prend alors pour la première fois la parole.

-"Il vaut mieux qu'elle n'entend rien du tout, Katherine c'est une très mauvaise idée que tu as eus" me reproche-t-elle.

-"Bonnie ?" demande directement la voix de Kol.

-"On a besoin d'eux et tu le sais très bien, alors arrêtes un peu, et oui Kol ta femme est là mais elle ne semble pas décidée à parler."

-"Caroline est là ?" demande Klaus.

-"Non, elle tente vainement de rassurer Matt" souffle Bonnie qui semble éviter Kol.

-"Bonnie, tu es sûre que ça va ?" demande Kol mais il reste sans réponse.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin Katherina ?" demande Elijah peut ravi.

-"Nous avons un nouvel adversaire et il détient une de nos amies." expliquai-je alors que Bonnie bouillonne de rage.

-"C'est stupide, Katherine. Si Elijah te trompait avec je-ne-sais-qui et qu'après il te demandait ton aide pour lui sauver la vie, tu ferais quoi ?"

-"Comment vous aidez ?" demande Elijah sans prendre en compte Bonnie.

-"En revenant ici et en nous faisant enfin, la gentillesse de présence." soufflai-je.

-"C'est stupide, je m'en vais" commente Bonnie avant de partir vers la porte.

-"Bonnie, attend! Que t'arrive -t-il ?" retient Kol.

-"J'ai pas envie de te parler Kol" souffle-t-elle simplement avant de sortir et de redescendre en bas.

-"Bonnie attend !"

-"Elle est partit Kol"l'informai-je.

-"Mais rattrape là !" hurle-t-il, alors que la réplique de Elijah me laisse sans voix.

-"On ne viendra pas vous aidez, Katherina".

PdV Bonnie

-"Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" demande Caroline alors qu'elle regardait les trois garçons assis dans le canapé.

-"Le collier qu'il demande... c'est Stefan qui l'a prit avant de partir" souffle Damon avec son verre à la main. Katherine descend les escaliers et vient s'installer sur le côté de mon fauteuil, le téléphone à la main? Tous les regards rivés sur elle.

-"Je viens d'avoir les Mickaleson, ils ne viendront pas nous aider" je ris sarcastiquement à sa remarque. Certaine que les choses allaient se dérouler ainsi, c'est toujours comme ça. Au moindre problème les Mickaelson nous laissaient mourir ici, sans regret, pour leur petites affaires. Les autres soupirent de découragements et je vois une lueur de tristesse passé dans les yeux de Caroline.

-"On a pas besoin d'eux de toutes manières" souffle la blonde en se reprenant en main.

-"Il est hors de question que j'aille voir Stefan et lui réclamer ce collier" souffle Damon, n'ayant aucune envie de revoir Elena. Même si il ne l'avouerai jamais. Du moins sobre.

-"Je peux y aller" souffle Katherine derrière moi. "Moi et Stefan sommes toujours en contact et en bon terme, il me faudrait pas plus de deux jour pour déjà être de retour." les autres acquisent et moi aussi. Mais j'attrape la main de la brunette pour la soutenir.

-"Le collier est une histoire réglée, maintenant la cure" souffle la blonde en vrai petite chef.

-"Je peux y aller." propose Damon "Je connais très bien cette grotte."

-"Je vais avec Damon" soufflai-je alors que Caroline me fixait.

-"Tu n'es pas obligée Bonnie" souffle la vampire.

-"On ne va pas perdre plus de temps, une vie est en jeu, alors on ne va pas chercher un collier, il suffit que je fasse un sort de localisation une fois là-bas". continuai-je pour la convaincre.

-"Très bien, mais le dernier pose toujours problème. On ne va pas tuer Stefan, ni Damon. Alors comment on fait pour lui donner du sang Salvatore ?"demande Katherine.

-"Je sais que c'est hors de vos principes, mais j'ai peut être un idée" explique Enzo en regardant Damon, celui ci soupire et semble comprendre son ami. "Il y a quelques mois, nous avons appris que Stefan avait un double, comme Katherine, celui ci habite à San Francisco et..."

-"Hors de question qu'on le mêle à l'histoire, c'est un homme normal comme Elena qui n'a rien de surnaturel, je refuse de le tuer" répond directement Caroline.

-"Tu as une autre solution ?" demande Katherine.

-"Peut-être qu'il ne va pas le tuer, Caroline" soufflai-je à la suite de mon amie. Mais Caroline restait sans voix.

-"J'ai un idée, on va faire un vote, qui est pour ?"demande Damon alors que sa main, celle de Enzo, Katherine, la mienne et même celle de Matt rester jusque là silencieux se levèrent. "Pas la peine de demander qui est contre, la majorité l'emporte, Enzo va tout de suite à San Francisco et rapporte le nous." continue catégoriquement Damon alors que Caroline soupire.

-"D'accord, mais je vais avec Enzo, hors de question que ce double soit mal traité, et puis je ne vais pas rester ici à me ronger les ongles" soupire Caroline.

J'échange un regard avec Katherine alors qu'elle sourit sarcastiquement. Etait-ce vraiment que pour ça qu'elle allait avec Enzo ? Puis mon regard se dirige vers Matt, qui reste sur le côté droit du canapé à fixer son téléphone tourner entre ses doigts.

-"Et toi Matt ? Que comptes-tu faire ?" demandai-je alors qu'il rive son regard perdu dans le mien.

-"Je pense que je vais rester au manoir pour essayer de trouver d'où venait l'appel, on ne sait jamais. Je vais aussi aller prendre des jours au Grill, hors de question que j'aille travailler, en ce moment."

Puis, le salon se retrouve dans un silence complet, et personne n'ose parler. Caroline reste planté devant le canapé où sont assis les trois garçons et Katherine encercle un peu plus fort ma main, toujours dans la sienne. Puis Caroline recule d'un pas et brise le moment.

-"Bon et bien pas un minute à perdre, tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire, alors on y va. Rendez-vous ici même dans cinq jours" souffle la blonde avant de partir vers sa chambre pour prendre quelques affaires.

Katherine et moi en faisons de même, Matt reste prostré dans son canapé et Damon part déjà chercher sa voiture. Enzo, lui, se dirige vers la cuisine et prend quelques poches de sang, qui lui seront bien utile.


	4. Aie, Stefan et Enzoline

**Chapitre 3 (Pdv Bonnie)**

Je monte rapidement dans la voiture et claque la portière au même où Damon arrive, à côté de moi sur le siège passager. Il met directement le contact et le moteur démarre au quart de tour.

-"Tu réalises que tu es tellement accro à moi que tu as supplié de m'accompagner" lance Damon dans l'unique but de me faire enrager, comme d'habitude.

-"Quoi ?! Mais tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu aurais mis des années avant de le trouver ce collier sans mon aide." ripostai-je aussitôt pour me défendre.

-"Mais bien sur. En tout cas si il y en a bien une qui l'a fait exprès c'est Caroline. Que n'est-elle pas prête à faire pour passer un peu de temps avec Enzo ?"

-"Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi" soufflai-je, perdue dans mes pensées alors qu'il aborde un sourire satisfait.

-"Bonnie Bennett d'accord avec moi...une première" rit-il alors que je finis par le suivre dans son fou rire. Ces moments avec Damon étaient étranges, ma relation avec Damon est étrange, mais ... je n'arrêterai ça pour rien au monde.

Je descend de la voiture et reste un moment à fixer l'entrée souterraine qui se trouve face à moi. Sans même être rentrée à l'intérieur je sens une grande puissance magique qui dégage de cet endroit sordide. Je regrette un moment d'être venue, mais dès lors je vois Damon à mes côtés, sa hanche frôle ma taille et je frissonne. Non je ne vais pas me dégonfler maintenant que j'y suis.

Comme pour affirmer mes pensées, j'avance courageusement vers la grotte et entend presque instantanément les pas du vampire derrière moi. Dans une poussée d'adrénaline je dépasse l'entrée de la caverne sans réellement savoir comment et je me retrouve plongée dans une obscurité presque totale.

Damon finit par allumer une torche ou deux, une fois la lumière allumée, je pus enfin voir un peu mieux cette fameuse grotte où Katherine a passé un sacré temps. Elle m'a déjà raconté cet enfer, enfin surtout le petit séjour de Stefan où elle s'est bien amusée. Je souris à ce souvenir et suis pressée de la retrouver pour discuter de l'argent trouvé ... qui est toujours dans ma chambre.

Autre problème dont je n'avais pas vraiment pris conscience plus tôt; nos examens. Ils sont dans deux jours, bien entendu Matt y sera, moi aussi je pense mais pour Caroline partit à San Francisco...il va falloir trouver une solution pour elle. Mais pour le moment, il faut trouver ce fichu collier.

-"Bon, fais ton fichu sort, qu'on s'en aille ici tout de suite" me rappel à la réalité la voix de Damon. Je le regarde un moment et hoche positivement la tête avant de sortir de mon sac, quelques bougies et une craie pour écrire au sol. Je me baisse et dessine un simple pentagramme en dessous de moi. Celui ci permet de relié les cinq éléments :l'Esprit, l'Air, l'Eau, la Terre et le Feu. Je me relève et allume rapidement deux bougies sous le regard curieux de Damon.

Les bougies posées sur mes paumes de mains, je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour trouver la magie en moi. Je résiste un formule pour retrouver un objet perdu et je souris en sentant que le sort fonctionne. Soudain, la terre se met à trembler et Damon se protège la tête suite à une chute de pierre.

Je rouvre les yeux en sentant mes pouvoirs s'atténuer et le collier arrive et me fouette le visage. Je l'attrape de la main droite et le passe sans posé de question dans ma poche. Alors que je me dirige avec Damon vers la sorti.

La magie pèse dans l'air et je me sens presque étouffée, puis un tremblement me surprend et je tombe au sol alors que Damon ne me relève déjà.. Une nouvelle chute de pierre nous tombe dessus et Damon me pousse à terre au loin en me protégeant de ses bras. Lorsque je relève le regard, l'entré de la grotte est fermée. Nous sommes enfermés.

**Pov Caroline**

J'ai peur, peur de brisé le silence qui s'est installé dans la voiture depuis notre départ à San Francisco. Il nous reste pourtant plus de sept heures de trajet, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Que suis-je censée faire ? Ou dire ? Lorsque la seul personne à lequel je pense est Klaus, après tout le mal et la souffrance qu'il m'a fait, il reste prostré dans mon esprit, comme une rengaine répétitive qui nous reste dans la tête.

-"Qu'as tu donc, magnifique" souffle Enzo face à mon air perplexe. Je souris simplement, je ne le connais que depuis quelques jours, mais il me connait déjà par coeur, c'est aussi pourquoi je l'apprécie. Ou du moins que j'apprécie sa compagnie ...

Je ne saurai décrire ma relation avec le vampire, dans un sens je me sens bien avec lui, il me fais rire, sourire, vivre. Je n'ai pour l'instant pas aucuns défauts à lui faire, bien entendu personne n'est parfait, mais Enzo ne laisse rien qui me donne l'envie de stopper mon amitié avec lui. Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas que amitié soit le mot le plus adapté pour décrire Enzo. C'est un homme très complexe et j'aime l'idée de tenter de le découvrir...même si il ne reste pas Klaus. L'homme que j'aime. Pour me changer d'idée je me mets à parler.

-"Mais dis moi, tu connais presque toute ma vie et de la tienne je ne sais strictement rien"

-"Que veux tu que je te dise ?" demande-t-il.

-"Je ne sais pas moi, ta couleur préférer, un film ? Une série ? Un chanteur ? Dis moi!" dis-je sous son regard amusé. Je le regarde l'air ennuyé et lève les bras au ciel pour tenter de le faire réagir, je veux savoir. J'ai besoin de connaître sa vie, je m'intéresse à lui.

-"Tu veux vraiment savoir ?" demande-t-il dans un air de défi, alors que j'acquise simplement.

Puis, il porte sa main sur l'auto-radio et le met en marche. Directement la chanson "Mirrors" retentit dans la voiture alors que je le regarde choquée. Justin Timberlake ? Vraiment ? Ce chanteur sex-symbole que toutes les ados de quinze ans connaissent ? Et un vampire de je ne sais combien d'année, qui a vu passer Mozart, Beethoven et d'autre ancien grand musicien que Klaus aime tant, ce retrouve à aimer ce chanteur ?

Soudain, je l'entends commencé à chanter à cappella les paroles de la chanson de sa voix grave, et j'éclate de rire. Enzo qui chante. Jamais je n'aurai vu Klaus faire ça, je sais que je me sens toujours le besoin de les comparés, mais avec Enzo je me sens libre, jeune et humaine. Je me dis que finalement la Caroline vampire aime Klaus alors que Caroline humaine aurait finit sa petite vie avec Enzo, la plus heureuse et la plus comblée des femmes. Oh oui, si le monde n'avait pas été peuplé de vampire comme Klaus ou de toutes êtres surnaturels, je serais tombée folle amoureuse d'Enzo.

Et alors qu'il chante toujours, je laisse de côté mes pensées et ma fierté pour me mettre à chanter avec lui le refrain. Je me trémousse sur mon siège de voiture en riant aux éclats sous le sourire de mon compagnon de route. Si insouciante et joyeuse, je me sens tout simplement revivre.

Oui Enzo, oui j'aurais pus t'aimer.

**PdV Katherine**

-"Stefaaaaan" hurlai-je avant de prendre ma valise pour la traîner à ma suite alors que je cours en plein milieu de l'aéroport les bras grands ouverts, près à accueillir mon ami, venu me chercher.

Il sourit simplement et lève les yeux au ciel, habitué à me voir aussi folle et heureuse. C'est vrai que depuis l'officialisation de mon couple avec Elijah, je me sens mieux. Ou du moins, libre de faire comme bon me semble sans craindre d'être tuée ou daguée. Je veux vivre ma vie à fond, avec l'homme que j'aime.

Stefan, c'est différent. Stefan, c'est le premier homme que j'ai aimé une fois vampire, un peu comme le premier à avoir réussit à dompter l'animal en moi. Mais, maintenant il est plus comme un ami, un confident. Bonnie me dit souvent que cela s'appelle un meilleur ami, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sur de ce terme. Après tout j'ai passé des année sans amis, alors un meilleur ami c'est dur à croire.

Il faut croire qu'Elijah m'a transformé. En bien ou en mal, je ne sais pas.

Je tire ma valise et la lâche en arrivant près de mon ami pour le prendre dans mes bras et de le secouer comme un prunier. Il rit simplement à mon comportement et passe un bras à ma taille.

-"Tu m'as manqué !" lui hurlai-je de joie sans prendre en compte les autres personnes présentent dans l'aéroport. "Je vois que tu n'as pas amené ta pouf de petite-amie et tant mieu" souris-je sarcastiquement avant de lui tendre ma valise pour qu'il la prenne en parfait gentleman.

-"Elle s'appelle Elena et je l'aime alors arrête Katherina" dit-il alors qu'on marche déjà bras dessus dessous en direction de la voiture.

-"Rooooh sa va, l'amour rend aveugle c'est tout et puis je ne l'aime pas je ne l'aime pas" soufflai-je avant de monter dans la voiture et que lui pose ma valise dans son coffre.

-"Oui on sait, alors comme ça tu as besoin du collier Salvatore ?' demande-t-il visiblement intéresser avant de démarrer le moteur et de démarrer.

Je boucle ma ceinture, remet mes boucles brunes en place et commence à raconter le récit du problème à Stefan.

-"Et les Mickaelson ont refusés de revenir ?" demande-t-il visiblement surpris.

Nous voilà, toujours bras dessus dessous en train de marcher sur les pontons de bord de mer. Une énorme barbe à papa dans la main droite, Stefan me regarde et juge de ma réaction. Je resserre mes doigts si fort à son bras qu'il se mord la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas crier.

-"D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris" souffle-t-il avant de s'asseoir avec moi sur un banc face à la mer. J'engloutis une immense poignée de barbe à papa et regarde la mer, les mouettes et le soleil tapant de quatorze heures.

-"Bien sur j'en veux à Elijah, mais dans un autre côté je me dis que cette histoire à la Nouvelle Orléans doit réellement être grave et donc je m'inquiète" expliquai-je pour qu'il me conseille comme à son habitude.

-"Tu as certainement raison, et tu ne te dis pas que l'homme qui a enlevé Tara pourrait avoir un lien avec ce qui retient les Mickaelson à la N-O ?"

-"Si, c'est possible. Ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est de ne rien savoir, Elijah ne veut rien me dire de cette fameuse histoire et je me doute que quelque chose de moche se trame. Malheureusement les autres ne voient pas ça comme ça." expliquai-je.

-"Comment ça ?" demande Stefan alors que j'engloutis encore un peu de barbe à papa.

-"Et bien Matt et Caroline ont tous deux mis un terme à leur relation et on déjà quelqu'un d'autre, Bonnie flirt ouvertement avec ton frère et semble très froide envers Kol. Ils ne réalisent pas que c'est maintenant que Kol, Klaus et Rebekah ont besoin d'eux. Comment veux-tu qu'ils soient bien si derrière ils savent que plus personne ne les soutient ?"

-"Je comprends ton point de vue" souffle Stefan au bout d'un moment les yeux plissés "mais je comprends aussi Caroline Matt et Bonnie, m'étonnent qu'avec des conjoins jamais là, il ai envie de vivre leurs vie et de profiter de ce qu'ils ont. A choisir entre une femme toujours à la maison avec qui je m'entends bien et avec qui rigole et une autre toujours absente en voyage d'affaire, mon choix est vite fais" répond Stefan honnêtement.

-"Je comprends aussi" soufflai-je.

Puis un long silence s'en suivit, où je réfléchis à tout ce que venais de me dire Stefan. Un silence pas du tout pesant, mais agréable. Je regarde l'océan devant moi et me dis que quelque part, Elijah est là, en vie.

**PdV Caroline**

Je regarde la chambre d'hôtel avec envie. Une belle suite dans un hôtel quatre étoiles que j'ai pu me payer grâce à l'argent que Bonnie m'a donné avant de partir. Elle m'a dis que c'était une longue histoire mais que je pouvais largement les prendre. Malheureusement il ne reste plus que des chambres avec un lit double si bien que je me retrouve à dormir avec Enzo.

Il est exactement onze heures, ce midi nous allons à la recherche du double de Stefan, Max. Il mange apparemment tout les midi au même café pour retourner travailler directement après. Nous l'attendrons là avec Enzo puis l'enlèveront entre deux menus. Je ne suis toujours pas pour cette solution mais je refuse de tuer Stefan, Damon ou de faire de la peine à Matt. C'est donc la seule solution possible. Comme pour me convaincre, je plonge en arrière dans les draps de mon lit et me pose quelques secondes en entendant toujours l'eau de la douche coulée. J'espère que cette journée va réellement bien se terminer.

Max vient d'entrer dans le café habituel et parallèlement aux dires d'Enzo, il s'assoit à la table devant la notre. Il suffirai de tendre la main pour l'attraper et le tour est joué. Je lance un regard à Enzo mais il hoche négativement de la tête . Je fais alors une moue déçue et reviens vers lui alors que le serveur arrive déjà en notre direction.

-"Alors, que puis-je servir au deux amoureux" demande-t-il un carnet de note à la main.

-"Nous ne sommes pas .."

-"du blanc de poulet et quelques frites" me coupe Enzo avant d'attraper ma main et sourire au serveur.

-"Je suis désolé nous n'avons pas ça sur la carte" soupire le serveur l'air désolé.

-"Et moi je suis sur que vous pourrez trouver un moyen de vous en procurez" susurre Enzo en hypnotisant le serveur. Celui ci acquise la tête avant de s'éloigner chercher notre commande. Je regarde Enzo l'air réellement surprise et il me sourit, moqueur. "Quoi ?" demande-t-il.

-"Pourquoi as tu absolument voulu ce plat ?"

-"Tu m'as dis que c'était ton plat préféré, alors je me suis dis que j'allais goûter" sourit-il alors que je le regardais incrédule.

-"Tu te souviens de mon plat préféré ?" dis-je ébahis.

Je ne suis même pas sur que Klaus sache ça. Enfin, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de les comparés ou de penser à lui. Enzo hausse les épaules comme si c'était le truc le plus normal du monde, mais moi je réalise que c'est beaucoup et que ça touche un peu plus mon coeur.

-"Je peux te poser une question ?" demande-t-il alors avant d'enfourner une poignée de frites dans sa bouche. J'acquise en lançant moi aussi une frite dans ma bouche et je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. "Pourquoi tu ne portes jamais de talons ?" tout mon corps se met en arrêt et je suis incapable de bouger."J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?" demande Enzo inquiet.

-"Nan, nan. C'est juste que ... en fait Klaus détestait que je porte des talons, alors j'ai arrêté" expliquai-je tendue.

-"Oh" dit-il visiblement surpris "Et il t'interdisait beaucoup d'autre chose ?" il semble intéresser alors je me décide à lui en parler. J'attrape mon téléphone et lance une des chanson d'Adele.

-"Tu vois cette chanson ? Et bien depuis deux ans je fais en sorte de l'écouter uniquement lorsqu'il n'est pas là, puisqu'il m'a avoué un jour la détester." soufflai-je.

-"Moi j'aime bien" dit innocemment Enzo en avalant un peu de poulet.

-"C'est l'une de mes chansons préférées, avec Bonnie on danse souvent un slow en sur cette chanson" souris-je.

Mais alors que je ne m'y attend pas, il balance sa tête en arrière et éclate de rire comme un enfant de quatre ans. Je le regarde surprise par un changement si soudain, mais également sur son hilarité. Je n'ai jamais réussis à faire rire Klaus de cet façon, alors j'écclate de rire moi aussi et le frappe avec ma serviette.

-"Mais arrête de rire, c'est pas marrant !" dis-je tout sourire.

-"D'accord, d'accord. C'est juste que je vois la scène et faut absolument que je vois ça en vrai" sourit-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Je le regarde un moment, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et finit mon poulet rapidement. Est-ce que je pourrais tomber amoureuse d'Enzo ? J'ai toujours cru que l'amour brûle, l'amour brise et se termine sans pour autant négliger la passion. Mais depuis que je connais Klaus, jamais je n'avais imaginé ma vie avec un autre.

-"Ba tu crois que t'es mieux avec Justin Timberlake, franchement ?"

-"Eh ! Ca va, j'ai le droit non ?"

-"Oui, j'aime bien aussi" souris-je l'air le plus angélique possible.

C'est à ce moment que Max se lève pour aller aux toilettes avant de repartir travailler, Enzo le suit et je reste là, seule à ma table, triste pour le double Salvatore.

-"Regarde Caroline ! Qui j'ai rencontré en chemin ! Notre ami Max de l'université" sourit fièrement Enzo en revenant avec un Max hypnotisé à revenir avec nous à Mystics Falls.

-"A quel heure est notre avion ?" demande celui ci après m'avoir salué chaleureusement.

-"Dans une heure" sourit Enzo en regardant sa montre. J'acquise alors d'un regard avec le vampire et celui ci demande à Max d'aller régler l'addition pendant que je pars à vitesse vampirique chercher les sacs dans la chambre.

Lorsque je reviens Enzo et Max montent déjà dans le taxi et je les rejoins simplement l'air de rien. Max ne semble même pas surpris de ma rapidité à revenir avec les bagages. Je regarde Enzo et je me doute encore une fois qu'il y est pour quelque chose, vu son sourire sarcastique.

**PdV Katherine**

-"Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir rentrer avec moi ? Tu reverrais Caroline, Damon, Bonnie .." dis-je visiblement triste.

-"Certain, je ne pense pas que je serais accueillis chaleureusement" souffle Stefan avant de me tendre ma valise. "Mais pourquoi tu as amené une valise au fait ?" demande-t-il directement en réalisant que je ne suis restée qu'une journée.

-"J'en avais besoin pour transporter mon cadeau, j'ai du hypnotisé quelques contrôleurs pour quelle passe et j'espère que ça te plaira, mais tu l'ouvres seulement quand mon avion a décollé, compris ?"

-"Tu attises ma curiosité là, ais-je droit à un indice ?"

-"Tu n'en donne pas à ta stupide petite-amie, c'est bien clair ?"

-"Très clair, mais je t'ai déjà dis ..."

-"Qu'elle s'appelle Elena et bla bla et blablabla, bon mon avion va décollé, j'y vais" dis-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras et de partir sans bagage. Je lui fais un signe de la main, le collier que Stefan m'a donné sans ciller est dans ma poche. Je lui fais signe que je l'appelle rapidement et bientôt je m'engouffre entre les humains de l'avion.

Alors que l'avion décolle, Stefan ouvre déjà la valise, plus curieux que jamais. Quel est sa surprise lorsqu'il découvre la valise remplit de billet...

**Kuku, alors je reviens pour ce nouveau chapitre de YouLeaveMeAssumes et demande le review et l'avis d'une personne en particulier: 'Movie-like'. Tout simplement parce que c'est une auteur en or et que je ne vois toujours rien de publier pour elle, je VEUX de nouveaux chapitres, OS, Crossover ce que tu veux mais donne un signe de vie.**

**Je te dédicace en tout cas ce chapitre et les prochains à venir. Surtout ceux où il y a du KLAROLINE.**

**Xoxo julydu25**


	5. Informations

Malheureusement il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre mais de quelques explications pour l'histoire de ces couples déjà former.

Katherine & Elijah (Kalijah)

Vous avez surement déjà tous vu le 4x20 de Vampire Diaries ? Et bien disons que Elena n'a jamais fourré son nez dans cette affaire et que le Kalijah existe toujours. En revanche la scène du restaurant entre Katherine, Rebekah et Elena a bien eu lieu à la différence qu'Elena n'était pas là et que les deux autres sont devenues amies.

Katherine & Bonnie (Kathonnie)

Leur amitié a débuté comme dans la fin de la saison 4, par une alliance entre sorcière et vampire à la recherche du même but. J'adore ces quelques moments d'amitié Katherine/Bonnie, je trouve dommage que cette relation n'est jamais vu le jour dans la série. Mais bien évidemment ce n'est pas les seuls choses que je ne comprends pas et que je n'adère pas à la série. Si bien que à part le 5x11 (Klaroline, Kalijah) et le 5x18 (Kol) je n'ai pas réellement suivi la saison 5 ... pour voir Katherine mourir, Elijah ne même pas venir à sa mort et le Steferine devenir un couple.

Et puis... Elena, Elena pleure, Elena se plaint, Elena hésite entre les Salavtore, Elena, Elena revient à la vie, Elena se fait sauver, Bonnie meurt pour Elena. Stoooooop. J'en peux plus! Je préfère lire une de vos magnifiques fanfictions où Elena n'est pas la star de l'intrigue.

Bonnie & Caroline (Caronnie)

Je pense que leur amitié va rester tel quel puisque je me concentre sur son amitié avec Katherine. Quand à Caroline, elle va être d'un grand soutient pour notre petite Rebekah, toujours brisée par la tromperie de Matt. Donc Bonnie/Caroline sera bien sur présent mais pas réellement principal.

Matt & Katherine (Matherine)

Une amitié qui n'aurai jamais vu le jour si je n'avais pas eu echo de leurs petits bavardages lorsque Katherine est redevenue humaine. J'ai alors, poussée par la curiosité regarder quelques scènes et j'ai eu envie de développer cette relation. Tout d'abbord je tiens à dire que dans ma fanfiction Katherine n'a jamais prit la cure. Disons plutôt qu'ils ont commencé à être des connaissance en habitants tous deux dans la même maison. Puis Katherine est venue boire quelques verres au bar et quelques discussions comme dans la saison 5, les ont poussés à devenir amis. Katherine est même la seule à déjà avoir rencontré Tara et avoir suivie leur relation du point de vue de Matt.

Klaus & Caroline (Klaroline)

Assez simple et rapide. Tout le monde, j'espère à vu ce fameux baiser dans le 5x11 ? Et bien depuis le Klaroline ne s'est jamais quitté et vive une histoire d'amour éternel depuis deux ans. Jusqu'au jour où ... Enzo entre en jeux. Bien entendu son histoire avec Matt et Damon a bel et bien eu lieu et toutes les scènes Klaroline que l'on connait par coeur se sont déroulés.

Bonnie & Kol (Kennett)

Celle ci est la plus difficile à raconter. Les deux se sont rencontrés au bal Mickaelson où Bonnie est venue. Elle a dansé avec Kol de même que Klaus et Caroline et Matt et Rebekah. Ils ont discutés mais Bonnie est restée très froide. Puis elle a tenté de le tué avec Esther comme nous le savons tous. Dès lors il s'est enfuit voir Jeremy et s'en suivit ce que nous savons tous.

Il revient dans la saison 4, en colère contre Bonnie, pour avoir tenter de le tuer et remplit de vengance. Bien évidemment les Salatore veulent toujours trouver le remède, pour la belle Elena (noté l'ironie). Kol tente de son maximum de convaincre Bonnie qu'il ne faut pas réveiller Silas, mais cela ne semble pas fonctionné. Des disputes tel que le 4x12 et des moments émouvants lorsqu'il tente de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne faut pas faire ça, sont au rendez-vous.

Mais dans la fin du 4x12, comme nous le savons tous, Kol se fait tuer par Jeremy et Elena (-,-). Sauf que cette fois Bonnie, prise de remord a prévenue Klaus a temps qui a tué Jeremy et liberer son frère. Ainsi commence le couple Bonnie/Kol.

Matt et Rebekah (matbekah)

Disons simplement que tout est normal jusqu'au 4x22 où elle lui demande de venir vivre au manoir Mickaelson et pas partir en vacances ou je ne sais quoi. Et depuis c'est un peut comme les extraits que l'on a pu voir de leur vacances ou encore comme dans l'épisode 1 de la saison 5.

Kuku,

Et bien voilà, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de raconter la relation Enzo/Caroline (Enzoline) et Bonnie/Damon (Bamon) qui a débuté dans la fanfiction. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose n'hésiter pas à me le demander en review ou en PM.

Il faut aussi se dire que le 4x20 (Kalijah), le 5x11 (Klaroline), le 4x22 (Matbekah) et le 4x12 (Kennett) ont eu lieu au MEME moment chronologiquement parlant.

Voilà je reviens au plus vite avec cette fois ci un nouveau chapitre, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes questions.

XoXo, julydu25


	6. Exit & Killer

**Chapitre 5 (PdV Bonnie) **

J - 2

Voilà deux jours que nous sommes enfermés dans cette fichue grotte. Damon tente par tout les moyens de trouver une sortie et use ses forces inutilement à vouloir soulever des pierres bien trop lourdes même pour un vampire. Moi, je reste assise à réfléchir aux événements. Matt ne va pas tarder à s'inquiéter de notre disparition et va surement nous trouver avant les deux jours qu'il reste. Katherine, Caroline et Enzo ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer non plus, avec la force de trois vampire il sera je pense simple de soulever quelques roches.

Quand à moi je ne peux rien faire puisque cette grotte à l'air immunisé contre toutes attaques magique. Un avantage, c'est que nous avons la cure maintenant, celle ci repose bien gentiment dans ma poche.

Soudain, Damon s'effondre au sol, dos au mur, plus blanc que jamais et le regard dans le vide. Je le regarde un moment et comprends son problème.

-"Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas nourris ?" demandai-je en espérant me tromper.

-"Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus" soupire-t-il alors que cela semble lui faire faire un effort surhumain. Je le regarde un moment et soupire. Il est en manque de sang. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir pensé à prendre des poches avant de partir ? Surement parce qu'il ne pensait pas se retrouver enfermer dans cette grotte comme Katherine.

-"Il faut que tu te nourrisse sur moi" soufflai-je dégoûtée de savoir ça et contre cette idée. Mais c'est la seule solution pour qu'il survive jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres.

-"Hors de question" soupire-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je me sentis offusquée, déjà que je fais un effort pour garder en vie monsieur, celui ci se montre difficile et refuse de boire mon sang. Quand je pense que moi Bonnie Bennett, sorcière la plus puissante, est en train de demander à un vampire de boire de mon sang.

-"Tu n'as pas le choix, Damon. Il faut te nourrir ou tu vas me tuer" soufflai-je en le réalisant. Je le vois, je vois à la manière dont il sert les poings et dont il ferme les yeux. Il se retient de me sauter dessus, voilà pourquoi il use son énergie à tenter de sortir, ça l'empêche de penser au sang frai qui coule dans mes veines.

-"Je ne veux pas te faire de mal" souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-"Et tu ne le feras pas, Damon il faut que tu bois pendant que tu peux encore te contrôler, ou alors c'est là que tu me tueras." expliquai-je en me levant et approchant de lui avec les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

Il ouvre grand les yeux paniqués lorsque je m'approche de lui et il se colle un peu plus au mur.

-"Recule Bonnie où je te jure que ..." mais il hurle et serre des dents lorsque je m'assois sur ses genoux.

-"Vas-y Damon, j'ai confiance en toi. Arrête toi à temps" soufflai-je avant de voir ses canines sortirent et ses veines ressortirent en dessous de ses yeux.

Et alors qu'il plonge ses canines dans mon cou je me retiens de crier en mordant ma lèvre. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur, il doit se nourrir. Je sens ses dents en moi et le sang qui me quitte peut à peut. Je sais ce que représente un tel acte chez les vampires mais que puis-je faire ? Je passe ma main dans ses doux cheveux corbeaux et pousse un gémissement qu'il répond par un grognement bestial.

Je me colle à lui les yeux grands ouverts par l'excitation. L'expérience ne vaut rien par rapport à ce que m'a raconté Caroline avec Klaus. Cette fois c'est moi qui me fais mordre et c'est beaucoup plus sexuel que sauvage. Pas de pleure ou de crie comme elle me l'avait raconté à la suite de ses souvenirs d'humaine avec Damon.

Il m'agrippe plus fermement à lui et je plante mes ongles dans sa chair. Puis, il s'écarte violemment de moi me laissant déçue, visiblement lui aussi puisqu'il pousse un grognement de frustration, le sang dégoulinant de sa bouche. Sans prévenir et dans un excès de frustration, je l'attire de nouveau à moi mais dans un baiser mélanger au goût de mon sang. Je sais que je vais m'en vouloir par la suite, que c'est mal; mais je ne peut pas y résister.

Il gémit dans ma bouche et j'encercle sa taille avec mes jambes, toujours au sol. Il m'attire à lui et arrache sans ménagement mon haut, d'un coup sec, sans lâcher mes lèvres. Je passe ma main une seconde fois dans ses cheveux et finis ma course sur sa nuque pour l'agripper fermement. Il passe quand à lui les bras autour de ma taille nue et j'enlève d'un coup de bras, les restes de mon top.

Nos langues se cherchent, s'entremêlent, toujours dans l'espoir de prendre le contrôle, mais sans succès. Il me pousse au sol sans ménagement et se penche à quatre pattes sur moi. Je détache mes lèvres de sa magnifique bouche et le regarde les lèvres gonflés. Rapidement je lui passe son T-shirt par dessus la tête et le jette à quelques mètres avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Il m'arrache d'un coup sec et rapide mon soutient-gorges et le jette avec le T-shirt avant de prendre mes seins dans ses mains. Je gémis de contentement et le retourne pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui.

J'enlève sa ceinture toujours avec empressement et laisse mes cheveux chatouiller son torse nu. Il passe son visage contre mon cou alors que je soupire toute haletante et il lèche le sang sécher tout autour de la morsure. Je ferme les yeux et profite du moment puis je rattrape ses lèvres et déboutonne d'une main son pantalon. D'un coup de pied mes escarpins son à terre et à vitesse vampirique il enlève ses chaussures à son tour et se remet au dessus de moi.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je rougis en sentant son excitation sur moi. Plus de retour en arrière possible, je sens son regard me scanner de haut en bas et s'arrêter sur mes seins. Je passe maladroitement mes mains contre ses hanches et tire le pantalon d'un coup sec vers le bas. Il s'en débarrasse rapidement et plonge à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il me mord volontairement la lèvre et un peu de sang coule, alors qu'il s'empresse de le lécher. Puis il me colle à lui et tire sur bouton de mon jean. Je gémis bruyamment et je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres. Il enlève mon jean à vitesse vampirique alors que j'essaie de retrouver un souffle normal. Il ne reste maintenant que son boxer et ma petite culotte. Il les enlève toujours aussi rapidement en gardant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Il pénètre en moi sans ménagement et je crie de surprise avant que celui ci soit étouffer par un nouveau baiser de mon amant. Je ferme les yeux et commence à onduler mon bassin alors qu'il laisse échapper un gémissement. Cette fois ci c'est sur, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

**PdV Katherine**

-"Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Bonnie, je suis pour le moment absente alors laisser un message après le bip sonore"

Je referme violemment mon téléphone et hoche négativement la tête devant Caroline, Matt et Enzo.

-"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font tous les deux à la fin ?" soupire bruyamment Caroline.

-"Moi j'en peux plus, j'y vais" s'impatiente Matt avant de partir vers la porte, bien entendu retenue par mes soins.

-"Pas si vite ! Enzo Caroline et moi on y va, toi tu restes là" dis-je sous son regard indignée.

-"Hors de question, pourquoi moi je devrais rester bien sagement ici ?"

-"Parce qu'il faut quelqu'un pour garder Max, à la cave. Parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend et que des forces vampiriques ne seront pas de trop" expliquai-je calmement en tentant de convaincre mon ami.

-"D'accord" l'entendis-je murmurer avant de retourner s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau l'air résigné.

Je regarde Caroline, visiblement elle aussi surprise. Mais je ne cherche pas plus loin étant donné que le temps est compté et que je m'inquiète réellement pour Bonnie. Je pars donc en direction de la grotte et laisse à Matt le collier de Stefan et la clé de la cellule de Max.

Je monte à l'arrière de la voiture et regarde par la fenêtre l'air paniquée. Mais que font Bonnie et Damon ?

Lorsqu'on arrive enfin à l'endroit voulu, je me sens terrorisée à l'idée de retourner dans cette grotte sinistre. Je déteste réellement cet endroit, dire qu'Elijah m'a laissé pourrir dans cet endroit. Je lui en ai voulu pendant un bon moment.

La voiture de Damon est garé à quelques mètres de l'entré. Caroline nous signale que les portables des deux acolytes sont dans la voitures et que celle ci est fermée à clé. Finalement Enzo est le premier avec l'aide de sa torche à entrer à l'intérieur, suivit de Caroline puis de moi qui termine la marche. Trois vampires qui rentrent dans un tombeaux.

Dès le début, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, un surplus de magie, un pressentiment, je ne sais pas ... Mais à peine quelques pas de fais, je comprends pourquoi. Une chute de roche à bloquer l'accès à la sortie et a certainement enfermé le duo à l'intérieur depuis deux jours. Je regarde Caroline et Enzo et me mets à hurler le prénom de mon amie.

-"Katherine ?! Kat' je suis là !" hurle-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

-"Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

-"J'ai lancé un sort de localisation et tout s'est mis à trembler avant que les rochers ne tombent devant nous. J'ai bien heureusement le collier, mais un sort m'empêche de bouger les pierres. A trois, vous devriez y arriver facilement" termine-t-elle de m'expliquer.

-"D'accord, alors toi et Damon éloigner vous de la sortie, on va vous faire sortir"

-"Daco dac" répond Damon d'une voix toujours aussi détendue et remplit de sarcasme.

-"J'ai vraiment cru qu'on ne sortirai jamais" souffle pour la troisième fois Damon dans la voiture, en conduisant. J'observe son regard dans le rétroviseur et remarque qu'il est fixé sur Bonnie, qui ne cesse de garder les yeux baisser et ne parle pas.

Si les autres n'ont rien remarqué, Enzo et Caroline trop absorbés l'un par l'autre, Matt trop occupé à penser au sort de Tara. Il n'en ai rien de moi et je compte bien tirer ça au clair en questionnant à Bonnie. Elle ne me cache rien de toute manière. Pour le moment je reste silencieuse et attend l'arrivée de la voiture pour directement tiré Bonnie avec moi dans ma chambre.

Une fois la porte bien fermer à clé, je me retourne pour la voir, assise sur le lit le regard dans le vide et aussi pale que la mort.

-"Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Damon ?" questionnai-je en ne la voyant rien dire.

Elle me regarde un moment, fuyant mon regard et bientôt elle laisse en vue son cou. Je comprend directement en voyant la morsure, que la tension sexuelle entre Damon et Bonnie a enfin eu raison de son amour pour Kol. Elle semble pourtant au fond du trou et je la sens presque absente.

-"Oui bas, Damon allait mourir, tu lui as laisser boire ton sang pour survivre. Je sais que cet acte chez les vampire n'est pas très catholique et que Kol risque d'être furieux, mais c'est pas la peine de se mettre dans tous ces états." soufflai-je en prenant une serviette dans mon armoire, prête à prendre une douche, mais alors que je m'apprête à partir, Bonnie me retient.

-"C'est pas tout ..." je me retourne, pas sur d'avoir bien compris. Mais vu sa mine d'enterrement je comprends maintenant ce qu'elle a. Kol ne va pas être content, pas content du tout. Au mieux il se contente de tuer Damon. J'ai presque peur pour mon amie, j'aimerai pas être à sa place quand il rentrera.

-"Tu as couché avec Damon." résumai-je tout haut alors qu'elle tressaillis face à la vérité.

-"Kol va me tuer ..." souffle-t-elle alors que je m'assois à côté d'elle.

-"Si tu as de la chance, moi je pense plus qu'il va te laisser pourrir à la cave à côté du cadavre de Damon" m'amusai-je alors qu'elle me lance un regard des plus noir.

-"C'est pas marrant ! Et encore c'est pas le pire ..." je la regarde craignant le pire. "J'ai adorer ça.."

-"Mieux qu'avec Kol ?" soufflai-je amusé face à la gêne de Bonnie. "tu regrettes ?"

-"Énormément, le pire c'est que j'avais conscience que c'est mal, mais ... j'en avais tellement envie, c'était presque vital pour moi. Je me sens tellement mal envers Kol mais il m'a traité comme une "pute". Sans s'en rendre compte bien évidemment mais je me sens presque salis . On se voyait, s'aimait et je l'aime toujours mais nous n'arrivions qu'à se comprendre dans l'acte sexuel. Tu sais depuis combien, de temps je ne me suis pas chamailler ou rigoler avec Kol comme je le fais avec Damon ? Tellement longtemps et tout simplement parce qu'il est totalement absent dans ma vie. Je ne suis pas "l'objet" de Kol, je suis avant tout une femme du nom de Bonnie Bennett. Pas la femme de Kol, pas la compagne du terrible Mikaelson, pas la femme de l'ombre...non ! Juste Bonnie Bennett, une sorcière puissante et désirable."

-"Appelle le " tentai-je.

-"Pour dire quoi ? 'Salut Kol, ça va toi ? Moi super j'ai couché avec Damon et il a but mon sang aussi, sinon tu fais quoi de beau ce week end ?'. Tu plaisantes j'espère. Non on va oublier cette histoire et ne plus en parler." souffle Bonnie, elle même peut convaincue.

-"J'ai trouvé d'où proviens l'appelle de Tara, une vieille maison à quelques rues d'ici. On y va avec ce qu'il faut et on récupère Tara." dit Matt avant de prendre son blouson et de partir en direction de l'endroit voulu.

-"Bonnie et toi prenez la voiture et transporter Max, nous on y va à vitesse vampirique pour repérer les lieux" j'acquise au plan d'Enzo et me mets en route avec Damon Caroline et lui.

Dès qu'on arrive, je me rends compte que le choix de la maison est vraiment excellent. Vieux manoir hanté des années 40, on la dirait tout droit sortit d'un film. En tête de peloton, Damon marche vers le petite porte en bois qui grince lorsqu'il la pousse pour rentrer. Tellement cliché. Suivit de moi et d'Enzo puis de Caroline qui ferme la marche. Je me retourne vers elle et la regarde de haut en bas, alors qu'elle reste stoïque avec un regard suspect.

-"Caroline reste ici et attend que Bonnie et Matt arrivent avec Max pour leur montrer le chemin." étonnamment elle acquise simplement et se conforme au plan en restant prostrée bien sagement dans le hale de la maison.

Je continue donc mon chemin seule avec Damon et Enzo, ce dernier garde dans sa poche le collier Salvatore et la cure que Bonnie a redonné un peu plus tôt. On se dirige directement vers le sous sol et je passe devant pour descendre l'escalier face à la réplique de Damon : 'les femmes d'abord'.

Une fois en bas, je remarque directement les rats morts et l'odeur de rouille qui encombrent la pièce. Des bougies posées à divers endroits éclairent le tout et un corps gis inerte droit devant, seul et sans grille. Surement un piège, les deux garçons doivent penser la même chose puisque d'un hochement de tête il me dépassent et passent devant. Je tente de discerner, malgré l'obscurité, quelques indices mais ne vois rien. Finalement on arrive vers le corps de Tara sans problèmes et Damon la soulève du sol pour la porter comme une mariée. Elle est sale, inconsciente, traumatisée et blessée, mais en vie.

On se retourne, près à partir, lorsque j'entends le bruit d'un moteur qui se coupe et les pas de plusieurs personnes à l'extérieur. Caroline, Matt et Bonnie ne prennent pas longtemps à entrer dans la pièce et directement Matt cours vers Damon pour prendre Tara dans ses bras. C'est là que la porte en haut des escaliers claquent et qu'un homme sortit de nul part pour attraper Bonnie par derrière et lui tordre son bras derrière son dos. Caroline se recule de quelques pas et nous rejoins sans dégâts, mais Bonnie voit bientôt une lame de couteau se coller à sa gorge.

-"Bien, on va enfin pouvoir commencer" souffle alors l'homme avec un regard sinistre.


	7. Death & Ever

**Chapitre 6 PdV Bonnie**

Je sens la pression sur ma gorge qui se resserre jusqu'à écraser ma trachée artère, mes yeux ressortent presque de mes orbites et l'idée que je vais mourir ainsi me travers l'esprit. Je lance des regards paniqués aux autres, mais ceux-ci ne font rien attendant de voir ce que veut l'homme. Si je meurs avant, ils me le payeront. Je ne peux à l'heure actuelle plus déglutir et mes jambes tremblent en sentant la main de l'homme sur moi. Je tente alors de me concentrer sur ses paroles.

-"Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez à la fin ? On vous a ramener tout ce que vous avez demandé, prenez les et partez" s'écrie Matt visiblement en colère.

-"En réalité Matt, je n'en est que faire de ces choses, ce que je voulais c'est vous tous dans cette pièce .." explique l'homme à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. "Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un gentil, pas un méchant." susurre-t-il pour rassurer les autres.

-"Dans ce cas vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à me relâcher" soufflai-je le plus doucement possible de peur d'atteindre la lame. Il reste silencieux quelques instants, puis enlève son couteau et me pousse sans aucune douceur vers mes amis. Damon me réceptionne simplement et je m'écarte de lui pour regarder l'homme.

Il est grand, brun, les yeux noisettes. Habillé dans le même style que Klaus, tout en noir. Il doit avoir dans les quarante ans et garde les bras croisés dans son dos, couteau à la main. Il marche de droite à gauche en face de la sortie et garde le silence. Caroline tremble à côté d'Enzo et respire bruyamment, à sa gauche Katherine reste sur la défensive de même que Damon et Matt. Celui ci tient toujours Tara dans ses bras et ne semble pas prêt de la lâcher.

-"Je vais m'expliquer depuis le début. Vous voyiez cette jeune" dit-il en désignant Tara "est une humaine des plus banales qui vivaient à la Nouvelle Orléans en tant que serveuse dans un bar. Jusqu'au jour où un des plus grand ennemi des Mickaelson est revenue à la vie. Dès lors, il a hypnotisé Tara pour qu'elle parte de ce pas à Mystics Falls et s'engage comme serveuse au grill." explique l'homme d'un ton détaché et neutre alors que ses révélations laissent ébahis tout le monde "Toujours sous hypnose, Tara avait pour but de séduire Matt et de le faire rompre avec Rebekah, pour que celle ci est le coeur brisé et soit donc vulnérable" continu l'homme avant de prononcer une rapide formule : un sorcier. Directement le corps de Tara s'élève dans les airs, et atterrit dans les bras de l'homme. "Pour se faire Tara a verser quelques gouttes d'une potion très puissante qui permet d'éveiller les sentiments d'un homme. De ce fait, avec l'aide la potion, Tara n'a pas eu de mal à le séduire et remplir sa mission" finit l'homme un sourire aux lèvres.

-"Et tout ça alors qu'elle était sous hypnose" demande Katherine. Alors que l'homme acquise ses paroles.

-"Et qui êtes vous ?" demandai-je toujours septique "qui est ce fameux ennemi ?"

-"Je suis Jake, Jake Sylman et malheureusement un sort à été lancé à tous les sorciers pour leur rendre impossible de prononcer le nom de cet ennemi" soupire-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher.

-"Comme par hasard" souffle Damon, " bon maintenant qu'on sait tout, il ne reste plus qu'à te tuer Jake".

-"Vous savez le plus fou ?" demande Jake en faisant comme si il n'a pas entendu Damon "C'est que les sentiments de Matt peuvent disparaître à tous instants ... il suffit de planter" hurle Jake avant de ressortir son couteau et de le planter dans le coeur de Tara.

La scène se passe alors comme au ralentit, Caroline plonge son visage contre le torse d'Enzo, Celui ci passe sa main dans les cheveux blonds et regarde la scène déçu. Katherine hurle avant de tenter de retenir Matt sans résultats, celui ci court à toute vitesse les larmes aux yeux vers Jake et le frappe de plein fouet sans que le sorcier n'ai le temps de se défendre. Matt frappe plusieurs fois et Damon retient Katherine de l'en empêcher. Quand à moi, je reste là incapable de bouger et me dirige à petit pas vers Tara. Je plonge au sol pour poser sa tête sur mes jambes. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et la regarde, elle était vraiment belle, même si son coeur ne bat plus, elle ressemble à un ange tombé du ciel.

Matt finit par planter le couteau dans Jake et se relève sans aucune pitié pour l'homme au sol. Puis il regarde Tara et renifle bruyamment. Il passe sa main pleine de sang pour essuyer ses larmes et laisse les traces de sang sur son visage.

-"Le sorcier disait vrai, je ne ressens plus que de la pitié pour Tara. C'est encore pire" souffle-t-il sous mon regard ahuri avant de quitter l'endroit et de remonter dans la maison.

Caroline et Enzo remontent à leur tour, suivit de Damon qui part relâcher Max. Je reste pourtant là, avec Tara prêt de moi et une Katherine en larmes debout devant moi.

-"Elle était pleine de vie ..." commence Katherine "je l'écoutai parfois pendant des heures me parler de Matt, elle avait des étoiles pleins les yeux" reniflement "Elle m'a raconté sa vie à la Nouvelle Orléans et pourquoi elle avait accepter ce job" la voix de Katherine change de sonorité et je la regarde verser quelques larmes. "Matt ne le sait pas, mais ... elle avait une petite fille" souffle-t-elle alors que les larmes me piquent les yeux. "Elle a trois ans et elle s'appelle Ever, hors mis Tara, elle na plus aucune famille. Elle l'amenait souvent au bar parce qu'elle n'avait pas de nounou disponible" raconte Katherine avant d'éclater un nouveau sanglots.

-"Où est-elle ?" demandai-je.

-"Je l'ai ... je l'ai confié à une des personnes qui m'en devait une, pour quelques jours. Mais après je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire d'elle. Comment dire à une enfant que sa mère et morte ?" souffle-t-elle avant d'être incapable de continuer. Je connais l'histoire de Katherine, je sais que Klaus a tué ses parents, je sais q'elle a vu sa mère morte et que cette situation ne doit pas être simple.

Je dépose la tête de Tara au sol et la regarde un moment.

-"On va aller chercher la petite" soufflai-je au bout d'un moment de silence.

-"Ouai ces une bonne idée" sanglote Katherine en tentant de se reprendre.

On décide d'aller chercher la petite Ever. Celle ci nous entend directement arrivé et je la vois courir droit sur nous. Katherine la prend directement dans ses bras et ferme les yeux pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

Ever et une petite fille de trois ans, avec de magnifique boucles brunes, des yeux verts et un petit sourire à en faire craquer plus d'un. Sa petite robe rouge cerise met bien en avant son teint plutôt pâle et deux rubans de la même couleur sont posés sur sa tête.

-"Elle est où maman ? Elle est où maman, tata Katherine ?" demande l'enfant d'une voix joyeuse.

-"Ever je te présente Bonnie, mon amie"

-"Bonjour Bonniiiie, toi aussi t'es un de mes tata ?" demande-t-elle avec espoir. Je regarde Katherine et elle hoche la tête, avec son accord je réponds par la positive. La petite me prend alors dans ses bras et me fais un bisou sur la joue. "Elle est où maman ?" Katherine tressaillit à la question alors je me lance.

-"Ecoute chérie" alors que celle-ci perd son sourire "ta maman est partie en voyage et ..."

-"Elle est où maman ? Elle est partit où, elle va revenir ?"

-"Non" dis-je franco alors que la petite commence à pleurer. "Eh, mais il ne faut pas pleurer, tu vas la revoir ta maman, elle est juste partie rejoindre sa maman à elle"

-"Dans le ciel ?" demande Ever en arrêtant de pleurer intriguée par tout ça.

-"Oui dans le ciel et un jour toi aussi tu iras au ciel pour retrouver ta maman, mais jusqu'à ce que ce jour vienne, ta maman a décidé de te laisser avec nous. On t'emmène dans notre chateau" souris-je pour tenter de lui faire oublier sa peine.

-"Un château ? C'est vrai ? Vous êtes des princesses ?" demande l'enfant émerveillé. "Il est où ton prince ?" je ris à sa question et pense directement à Kol.

-"Il est partit combattre les méchants." soufflai-je alors que Katherine sourit amusé. "Et celui de Katherine aussi il combat les méchants" soufflai-je avant de porter Ever dans mes bras et la soulever. "Et puis dans notre château il y a aussi Tata Caroline, une magnifique princesse dont le prince est lui aussi partit combattre" racontai-je en passionnant la petite fille. "Il y a aussi le prince Matt, alors lui c'est étrange puisque c'est sa princesse qui va se battre à sa place"

-"Ah bon mais pourquoi ? Une princesse ça ne se bat pas" souffle Ever incrédule.

-"Ca c'est parce que tu ne connais pas la princesse Rebekah" souris-je alors que Katherine ramasse les affaires d'Ever. "Il y a aussi les deux bouffons Enzo et Damon " j'entends Katherine rire à ma personnification et je souris amusée. "Alors Ever, ça te dis de venir avec moi ?"

Alors que la petite de me lâche pas la main, je tente d'avancer vers l'entré du manoir. Le problème c'est qu'Ever semble impressionner par tout et regarde le manoir comme un château d'un air ébahis. C'est comme un conte de fée pour elle. Alors qu'on entre enfin dans la maison, je la fais monter dans mes bras et croise Caroline dans l'entrée.

-"Regarde Ever, c'est la princesse Caroline" dis-je à l'enfant. "Caroline je te présente Ever la fille de Tara" annonçais-je alors que Caroline sourit tristement à l'enfant.

-"Elle est belle" s'exclame la petite alors que je souris.

-"Merci, mademoiselle, c'est très gentil à toi" souris Caroline avant de lui faire un bisous sur la joue. Katherine arrive à son tour avec à ses côtés Enzo et Damon.

-"Là Ever, c'est Enzo et Damon ...et"

-"Il est où le prince Matt ?" demande Ever en coupant court à mon explication.

-"Dans son bureau, il ne dit vouloir être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Voudrais-tu m'accompagner au magasin d'acheter de nouveaux meubles pour vivre dans ce château avec nous ?" demande Caroline.

-"Et devenir une princesse aussi ?" demande l'enfant émerveillée.

-"Oui, pour devenir tout comme moi une princesse" sourit Caroline avant de me prendre Ever des bras et de partir avec Damon et Enzo en direction de la voiture.

Une fois seules, Katherine décide de monter expliquer la situation à Matt et je lui souhaite bonne chance. Je monte quand à moi me coucher, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne peut pas faire de mal, même si elle commence à cinq heures du soir.

**PdV Katherine**

-"J'en reviens toujours pas, Tara a une fille" souffle Matt toujours assis sur la chaise de son bureau. Voilà maintenant une demi-heure que j'explique clairement à l'humain la totalité du problème

-"Ouai, elle n'a plus de famille il ne lui reste plus que nous" continuai-je alors que je m'assois sur une chaise à sa droite et le regarde un moment.

-"Elle est comment ?"

-"Le portrait craché de sa mère, aussi adorable et totalement humaine"souris-je en repensant à Ever.

-"Alors elle restera au manoir, je dois bien ça à Tara" dit Matt la gorge nouée. "C'est marrant .." commence-t-il "mais à l'instant même où ce sorcier a planté ce couteau dans son coeur, le mien a explosé. J'ai sentis mon amour pour Tara se transformer et j'ai réalisé que mes sentiments pour Tara n'étaient que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Rebekah déguisés. Une colère noir ma alors prit" explique-t-il "Je suis tellement en colère parce que cette histoire a tué une innocente et j'ai perdu la femme que j'aime"

-"Tu aimes Rebekah ?"

-"A crever, et sa me tue de savoir que je lui ai brisé le coeur ..." souffle Matt. "J'ai tenté de l'appeler, mais elle ne répond pas, j'ai le coeur en miette" les larmes montent dans le regard de l'humain et prise d'une pulsion quelconque, je le prends dans les bras et encercle son buste puis ferme les yeux. Je ne vais pas me mettre moi aussi à pleurer.

J'ai mal, Tara est morte, Ever pleure sa mère, Matt pleure Rebekah, Bonnie trompe Kol, Caroline fricote avec Enzo et Elijah ne revient pas. Elijah ne reviendra pas. Pas avant très longtemps, il me l'a dit une fois Bonnie partit. Il m'a avoué le retour à la vie d'Esther, m'a raconté le plan qu'ils mettent en place pour la vaincre, m'a dis que cela prendrait un temps monstre. J'ai pleurer, supplier Elijah de revenir, mais en même temps je comprends, sa mère est une énorme menace qu'il faut supprimer. Je n'ai rien dis cependant aux autres, pourquoi faire ? Pour qu'ils débarquent tous à la Nouvelle-Orléans et sa fassent tuer ? Hors de question. Pour que Caroline pleure et se remette en couple avec Klaus, que Bonnie culpabilise encore plus ? Le mieux est de ne rien dire et lorsque les Mickaelson reviendront, ils feront face à ce qu'ils ont laissés.

-"Elle reviendra" soufflai-je pour calmer Matt " Elle reviendra" répétais-je pour me convaincre.


	8. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Chapitre 7 (PdV Externe)**

_Je ne désire pas tant de chose pour Noël_  
><em>Je n'ai seulement qu'un besoin<em>  
><em>Oublies ces cadeaux entassé sous le sapin de Noël<em>  
><em>Je ne veux que toi, pour moi<em>

Dans le manoir Mickaelson, l'humeur est à la fête en ce mardi 29 juillet. Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial puisqu'il célèbre les cinq ans d'Ever. La petite fille semble paraître l'enfant la plus heureuse du monde; entourée de ses tantes et de ses tontons préférés, elle passe l'un des meilleur jour de sa vie.

Tonton Enzo lui a acheté l'une des plus belle robe de princesse, en soie mauve et argentée sur les bords. Alors qu'elle dansent dans le salon toute élégante avec Caroline, Ever rit aux éclats. Puis vient le tour de Bonnie, qui lui offre le livre des contes de Charles Perraut, bien entendu recouvert de petits dessins en tout genre pour aider la petite. Voilà des semaines qu'elle réclame à Bonnie une histoire avant d'aller se coucher, la voilà servit. Elle commence déjà à tourner les pages de son livre émerveillée toujours dans sa robe en soie.

Puis Kahterine et Matt arrivent ensemble et tendent à Ever un énorme paquet cadeau qu'elle s'empresse de déchirer, pour y découvrir une gigantesque maison de poupée. Avec à l'intérieur sept petites figurines censées représenter les sept habitants de la maison Mickaelson. Le jeune fille délaisse instantanément, sous le regard amusé des adultes, son livre de conte pour jouer avec la poupée Katherine.

Caroline se contente de lui offrir un jolie collier en forme de coeur qui lui appartenait mais qu'Ever ne cessait d'admirer. Les yeux de la petite se mettent à pétiller et celle ci se jette dans les bras de sa tante, qui rit aux éclats sans voir le regard conquis d'Enzo. Damon, son tonton préféré, ne voit que les choses en grand et offre à toute la fratrie un voyage de deux jour à DisneyLand.

Non, réellement ce jour ne pourrait pas être mieux pour la petite Ever.

_Plus que tu ne l'as jamais sus_  
><em>Réalise mon <em>_vœu_  
><em>Chérie, tu es tout ce que je veux pour Noël<em>

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 3 mois plus tard ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

-"Regarde tata Katy, regarde le bateau qui passe" hurle Ever glace à la main en montrant du doigts un bateau de pêche qui part en mer.

Katherine sourit amusée, si un jour on lui aurait dit qu'elle mangerai une glace à la fraise avec une enfant de cinq ans tout en regardant les bateaux passés, elle aurait bien rit. Pourtant, la brune n'échangerai sa place pour rien au monde, rien que d'imaginer qu'un jour Ever va grandir, vieillir et mourir..

-"Dis tata Katy ..." souffle la petite avant de s'asseoir sur les marches aux côtés de sa tante "tu crois que maman est bien là où elle est ?"

La vampire regarde l'enfant surprise. Ever évite depuis toujours le sujet de sa mère et ne perd jamais sa bonne humeur, hors là elle semble triste et pensive. Que répondre à une enfant ? Katherine se sent pour toujours coupable de ne rien avoir fait pour empêcher ce sorcier à tuer Tara, mais elle n'avait rien vue venir. Ca avait été si vite, Ever est jeune et ne comprend pas, mais quand elle sera en âge de comprendre, que va-t-il se passer ?

-"Je suis sur qu'elle est très heureuse et veille sur toi. Elle est toujours là après tout, dans ton coeur" souffle Katherine en mettant sa main sur le coeur de l'enfant. "Tu sais, moi aussi ma maman est parti au ciel ... j'ai tellement pleuré, je me suis sentis coupable et elle me manque toujours énormément."

-"C'est vrai ?" demande Ever en faisant les gros yeux avec plein de glace au chocolat autour de sa bouche.

-"Oui, mais j'ai finis par comprendre que ma maman serait toujours là, dans les souvenirs, dans mes rêves et dans mon coeur."

-"Elle me manque aussi ma maman" souffle Ever en regardant la mer "mais je suis heureuse d'avoir tonton Damon et tata Caroline et tata Bonnie et tonton Enzo et tonton Matt même si lui il est toujours triste"souffle la petite.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 3 mois et deux semaines ¤¤¤¤¤ **

-"Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Rebekah Mickaelson veuillez laisser un message après ce fichu bip sonore"

Matt ferme les yeux. Rien qu'entendre sa voix est dur ça fait maintenant trois mois, trois fichu mois qu'elle ne répond pas à ses appels. Peut être qu'elle a changé de numéro... Pourtant Matt continu de l'appeler sans relâche, peut être qu'un jour elle répondra, peut être qu'un jour il pourra s'expliquer et que tout pourra redevenir comme avant.

Si seulement tout cela n'était jamais arrivé. Matt se rappelle encore des larmes luisant sur ses joues, de ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui se remplissent de larmes. Mais si seulement elle pouvait répondre à l'un de ses appels. Matt se sent mal, terriblement mal, il a été odieux et cruel. La peine et du chagrin qu'il lui fait enduré.

Matt peut en effet en avoir la preuve quasiment toutes les semaines, lorsqu'on apprend qu'un village a été mis à feu et réduit en cendre. Klaus, Kol et surtout Rebekah sont réellement en colère. D'abord personne ne pensait Kol mêler à tout ça, apparemment Bonnie avait été très froide avec lui lors de leur dernier échange si bien que celui ci est entré à son tour dans une colère noir. Matt s'est d'abord mis à souhaiter que les Mickaelson arrêtent ce carnage, mais si ils arrêtent, cela signifie que leurs sentiments ont disparus et Matt ne veut pas voir Rebekah indifférente face à lui.

Rebekah derrière sa carapace agressive cache en elle un être émotionnellement fragile. Elle craint d'être laissée seule et elle a beaucoup de mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse la considérer comme une amie ou une petite amie. Elle n'est qu'une femme de dix-sept ans qui ne veut que quelqu'un qui se soucie vraiment d'elle. Matt a brisé cette confiance et cette image positive qu'elle avait d'elle même, et tout cela sous l'effet d'un sort.

Le bip sonore le fait revenir à la réalité et l'enregistreur se met en route.

-"Salut Bekah, c'est encore moi. Je voulais réellement t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, ça fait trois mois maintenant et ... j'entends toujours de tes massacres à la télévision, arrête s'il te plait. Appelle moi, il faut qu'on s'explique, je suis désolé de ..." il soupire "Rappel moi, je t'aime".

Suite à ses quelques mots, Matt coupe le combiné et regarde son écran.

_Message envoyé, le mercredi 03 novembre_

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 4 mois plus tard ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

_Je ne désire pas tant de chose pour Noël_  
><em>Je n'ai seulement qu'un besoin<em>  
><em>Oublies ces cadeaux entassé sous le sapin de Noël<em>

_-"Mais va plus haut tonton Enzo" hurle Ever avant de t_enir l'échelle dans sa main droite. En haut de cette échelle, Enzo fait de son mieux pour tenter d'accrocher la fameuse étoile en haut du sapins. Caroline, les bras posés sur la taille regarde la scène avec amusement, alors qu'Ever s'impatiente, la jeune vampire blonde arrive doucement en bas de l'échelle et ordonne à la petite de se taire en posant un doigts sur ses lèvres.

Puis Caroline secoue violemment l'échelle, qui tangue et bientôt Enzo tombe et se retrouve au sol. Surpris, il prend un temps à comprendre la situation puis il voit Caroline et Ever éclater de rire sans pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps.

Enzo se relève à toute vitesse et court après Caroline dans toute la maison alors que celle ci rit aux éclats. Au bout de quelques minutes le vampire revient dans le salon avec la blonde prise comme un sac à patate sous le bras. Ever se retient d'exploser lorsque Enzo jette Caroline dans le carton les guirlandes et que celle ci ressort pleine de paillettes et rappelant à Enzo qu'il le payera.

_Pourquoi accrocher ma chaussette au dessus de la cheminée_  
><em>Le Père Noël ne me rendra pas heureux avec un gadget ce Noël<em>  
><em>Je ne veux que toi, pour moi<em>

Pour l'heure elle ressort de son carton avec une guirlande couleur or et la met le long de l'arbre toute heureuse. Enzo accroche finalement son étoile et redescend lorsque les deux filles en ont fini avec les guirlandes et qu'il ne reste plus que les boules.

Petit à petit alors que Caroline et Ever accrochent leurs premières boules, Enzo se rapproche de Caroline et le plus naturellement du monde encercle sa taille en ne lui lançant aucun regard. Caroline tourne brusquement la tête mais le voyant naturel décide d'en faire de même et accroche une nouvelle boule au sapin.

Cette année c'est sur, Noel sera inoubliable...

_Plus que tu ne l'as jamais sus_  
><em>Réalise mon voeu<em>  
><em>Oh chérie tu es tout ce que je veux pour Noël, toi chérie<em>

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Plus tard dans la soirée ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Ce soir dans le jardin Mickaelson, l'ambiance est tendue, en effet tous les habitants de la maison Mickaelson se sont mit à une bataille de boule de neige. L'equipe de Bonnie\Damon contre celle de Matt/ Caroline/Ever contre Katherine/Enzo, le jeu peut enfin commencer.

_Je ne réclamerais pas tant cette année_

Alors que Damon et Bonnie reste caché pour établir un plan d'attaque, les deux autres équipes se disputes sans relâche. La petite Ever se défend corps et âme contre Katherine, alors que l'ange de cinq ans semble en mauvaise posture, Matt arrive par derrière et attrape la taille de la vampire pour la jeter tête la première dans la neige. Les deux coéquipiers rient aux éclats face à ce succès, mais Damon et Bonnie en profitent pour tous les deux les balancer aux côtés de Katherine qui rit à son tour.

_Je n'attendrais même pas oh ! je n'attendrais même pas_

Les équipiers se tape dans la main fier d'eux et Ever balance une énorme boule de neige en pleine tête de Damon pour se venger. Celui ci se retourne comme au ralentit et lance un regard des plus surpris à la petite, puis il se baisse ramasse de la neige et la laisse retomber sur le visage de la jeune enfant. Matt défend directement sa partenaire et Bonnie le sien, Katherine se mêle au jeu et bientôt tout le monde termine à terre.

_J'attendrais patiemment sous la branche de gui_

Caroline, elle, de son côté se cache et tente de se fourrer un chemin jusqu'au manoir sans rien recevoir du tout. Malheureusement c'est sans compté sur Enzo qui lui encercle la taille et la plaque au sol. Ainsi proche, Caroline se retrouve aussitôt incapable de respirer. Elle sent le souffle chaud du vampire sur son visage et son coeur s'accélère. Puis, sans prévenir Enzo plaque sa main recouverte de neige sur le visage de la blonde qui ferme les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, le vampire rit aux éclats et Caroline en profite pour lui fourrer de la neige dans la bouche. Enzo s'en sort tant bien que mal et se relève tout en portant Caroline, puis la jette sur le groupe à terre.

Il ne reste plus qu'Enzo debout et celui ci se retrouve grand vainqueur de cette petite bataille.

_Je ne ferais aucune lettre, rien ne sera envoyé au pôle Nord à St Nicolas_

Puis les garçons ainsi qu'Ever décident de faire un bonhomme de neige et les filles rentent se changer et faire du chocolat chaud ainsi que des tasses de sang pour les vampires. Bien entendu cacher dans des tasses pour ne pas qu'Ever remarque quoi que ce soit.

_Je ne resterais même pas éveillé Pour entendre les reines magiques jouer_

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 1 an plus tard ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Et voilà, Ever vient de souffler sa sixième bougie. Et ainsi entre officiellement en école primaire à la rentré de septembre. Tellement d'émotion pour Caroline qui n'en revient toujours pas, un an qu'Ever est arrivée au manoir Mickaelson. Katherine en revanche réalise parfaitement la durée, voilà un an que les Mickaelson n'ont pas donné le moindre signe de vie.

Bonnie a finalement eu une grande discussion avec Damon et passe la majeur parti de son temps avec lui sans réellement penser à Kol. Katherine à chercher à tout savoir, mais il se dirait que Damon et Bonnie ne sont plus qu'amis ou plutôt meilleur ami et rien de plus. Personne ne parle de ce petit écart de conduite d'il y a un an et personne n'est au courant.

Caroline ne pense elle non plus pas réellement à Klaus. Elle en a parler, une fois avec Bonnie et a avoué se sentir plus humaine et joyeuse sans lui. Bien entendu cela crève les yeux qu'elle l'aime encore, mais elle prend disons ... un bol d'air et de repos sans prise de tête avec Enzo. Leur relation n'est rien d'officiel, parfois ils s'embrassent, se cherchent, flirtent, ne sont qu'amis mais certainement pas un couple. Disons une amitié améliorer avec un peu de sexe. Dieu seul sait l'état catastrophique dans lequel serait Caroline sans Enzo.

Matt, a arrêter d'appeler Rebekah depuis longtemps. A quoi bon parler à une messagerie ? Non on contraire il a essayé de comprendre, de s'expliquer les choses et il en a conclu que Rebekah ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il a fait en étant manipuler et trouve que cette idée de ne pas répondre est puéril et idiot. Cela fait également deux mois qu'aucun village n'a été mis en cendre et cela à eu raison des derniers espoirs de Matt. Au contraire, il semble en colère contre Rebekah, d'accord elle a eut le coeur brisé, mais comment croit-elle qu'il soit en se moment ? Si seulement elle avait répondu cela aurait pu éviter tellement de souffrance, mais madame préfère se plaindre ! Et bien très bien, mais Matt a décidé de tourner la page. Fini Rebekah, Fini les relations, il ne se concentre que sur son travail, ses amis et Ever. Rebekah peut venir, c'est trop tard.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤1 an et deux mois¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

-"Mais tu crois que c'est une bonne idée" demande Caroline à Bonnie alors qu'elle sont toutes deux assises sur le lit de cette dernière. Katherine et Matt sont également assis sur les fauteuils près de la fenêtre et discute entre eux.

-"Mais oui, un bal au manoir pour fêter Noel. C'est une super idée, en plus ..." commence Bonnie pour rassurer son amie. Puis une voix qu'elle reconnait immédiatement vient couper son discours.

-"Bonnnniiiiiiiie" Damon arrive en furie dans la chambre de cette dernière avec dans la main droite un tissu trempé. Enzo arrive à sa suite et lève les yeux au ciel.

-"Oui mon Damon chéri" sourit Bonnie en faisant l'air innocent semblable à un ange.

-"Ca ne sers à rien de faire ta petite gueule d'ange je veux que tu m'expliques ce que faisait ma chemise en plein milieu du lavabo remplit d'eau ?" dit-il visiblement remonté.

-"Je ne sais pas ..."

-"Arrête je sais que c'est toi, un mot à dire pour ta défense" dit Damon un peu calmer mais toujours le regard noir.

-"Oops" murmure Bonnie.

Alors là, s'en ai trop pour Damon qui jette sa chemise trempée au sol et s'avance dans la chambre. Katherine et Enzo partent tous deux chercher Ever à l'école et quitte le manoir sans savoir la fin de l'histoire. Damon se jette alors sur une Bonnie un peu en panique. Puis la métisse comprend ce qu'il fait et elle éclate de rire, Caroline lève les yeux au ciel face à de tels enfants et Bonnie recommence à rire un peu plus fort. Damon continue de lui chatouiller les hanches tout sourire et fier de sa torture.

-"Damon arrête, je t'en pris" murmure entre deux rires.

-"D'accord" sourit-il avant de s'affaler tout allonger sur Bonnie dans son lit.

N'importe qui voyant cette scène pourrait parier que les deux sont en couple ou vont le devenir, les voyant enlacés dans les draps. Mais Bonnie ne ferra pas la même erreur deux fois, Damon est son meilleur ami, son frère et elle ne veut pas briser ce lien pour une histoire d'amour sans queue ni tê puis il y a Kol ..plus d'un an qu'il est partit et n'envoie pas de nouvelles.

Bonnie se dit fraîchement célibataire et profite de ses sorties entre filles pour draguer quelques garçons, les embrasser au plus loin, mais jamais plus. Kol les tuerait tous. Il estime que Bonnie lui appartient et qu'aucun homme ne doit la toucher ou l'approcher. Le lien qu'elle a avec Enzo est le maximum que Kol puisse supporter autre ses frères, alors imaginer si il la voyais en cet instant avec Damon.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 1 an et six mois ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Et voilà plus d'un an et demi que Klaus est parti en la laissant seule. Caroline est seule dans sa chambre, Bonnie et Damon sont parti chercher Ever à l'école et Katherine est partit quelques jours voir Stefan. La vampire blonde en profite pour sortir de sa table de nuit un cadre en argent gris foncé qui représente Klaus.

Matt, Enzo et Célestin, un ami de ce dernier sont en bas et discutent depuis des heures. Caroline ignore la venue de cet ami vampire, mais elle se doute qu'il n'est pas là pour rien et attend qu'Enzo en ai finit pour lui demander. Alors elle est venue se réfugier dans sa chambre, elle ressasse comme beaucoup de fois cette instant fatidique où Klaus à dépasser le seuil de cette porte. Cette scène lui brise le coeur encore aujourd'hui en y pensant. Elle regarde alors le seuil de la porte, larmes aux yeux et semble surprise de voir Enzo.

Il entre dans la pièce de la même manière que Klaus est sortit. Il semble neutre, distant et froid contraire à son humeur habituel du moins avec elle. Il fait simplement quelques pas et garde le silence. Caroline se lance.

-"Que voulait ton ami, Célestin ?" demande-t-elle la voix tremblante, foutu sentiment.

-"Que je parte avec lui en voyage pour la Roumanie" le souffle de la blonde se coupe et ses yeux cherchent désespérément son regard alors qu'il continu "J'ai accepter".

_T'ai-je déjà déçue ou laissée tomber ?_

_Devrais-je me sentir coupable ou laisser les juges désapprouver ?_

Son sang se glace, son pouls s'accélère, sa peau frémit, ses yeux s'humidifient et ses lèvres se pincent. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu., Enzo part ? Son coeur se serre et ses yeux s'embrument. Cela ne peut pas recommencer, pas deux fois, pas là, pas maintenant.

-"Pourquoi ?" murmure-t-elle incapable de dire plus.

-"A cause de lui" répond Enzo en désignant le cadre photo qui représente Klaus, toujours posé sur le lit. "Tu ne peux pas le nier Caroline, tu aimes toujours Klaus, d'un amour vrai et profond. Tu te dis heureuse et comblée mais tu ne fais que penser à lui" explique Enzo alors que Caroline sent ses forces la quitter.

_Parce que j'ai vu la fin avant d'avoir commencé,_

_Oui, j'ai vu que tu étais aveuglée et j'ai su que j'avais gagné_

_J'ai pris ce qui était à moi par le droit éternel_

-"Ne me laisse pas ..." souffle-t-elle paniquée. On aurait dis un animal blessé et perdu. "Pas toi, pas encore"

-" Je ne te laisse pas Caroline, je reviendrai ... dans un an, jour pour jour. Si tu es toujours là à m'attendre alors je ne te quitterai plus jamais, si tu as retrouvé le bonheur je resterais à tes côtés comme un ami fidèle. Mais n'ai-je pas le droit moi aussi au bonheur ? Comment dois-je me sentir en voyant cette magnifique jeune femme en aimer un autre ? "

_J'ai pris ton âme dans la nuit._

_C'est peut être fini, mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas là_

_Je suis là pour toi, si seulement tut'en souciais.._

Caroline se sent défaillir, ses larmes inondent son visage mais elle ne fait rien pour les empêcher de couler. Elle en a besoin. Elle sais qu'il est trop tard, que c'est son dernier moment avec Enzo. Les sanglots de la vampire redoublent, elle tente de respirer calmement mais à l'intérieur Caroline s'effondre totalement. Enzo baisse toujours les yeux et les tentatives de Caroline pour relever son visage sont vaines. Elle ne veut pas que ça se termine comme ça, elle tente de se battre mais Enzo à pleinement conscience que c'est un combat perdu d'avance. Il ne fait pas le poids face à l'amour de Caroline pour Klaus.

-"Je t'en supplie regarde moi" souffle la blonde au vampire.

-"Je peux pas"

_Tu as touché mon coeur, tu as touché mon âme_

_Tu as changé ma vie et tous mes objectifs_

Il pleure, Caroline le sait puisqu'elle aussi, mais il se refuse de le lui montrer. Lorsqu'il tente de parler à sa blonde préférée, son coeur se serre un peu plus, si il relève les yeux, ils vont s'emplir de larmes. Caroline colle son corps au sien et il enfonce son visage dans ses boucles blondes pour cacher ses larmes. Elle tente encore une fois de relever son visage mais elle n'a plus la force de se battre. 'Je ne veux pas le quitter, mais je l'ai trop fait souffert.'se dit-elle. Alors il replonge son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme pour se souvenir d'elle, de son odeur et elle replonge dans ses sanglots. Lui murmurant des _désolé, pitié, pardonne moi, _qu'il entend et qui lui fond encore un peu plus mal car il réalise la situation. Elle réalise qu'il a le droit de vouloir arrêter tout ça, c'est même le mieux à faire. Elle aime Klaus et lui en souffre, Caroline se trouve égoïste d'avoir laissée durer les choses trop longtemps.

_Et l'amour est aveugle et ça je l'ai su quand..._

_Mon coeur à été aveuglé par toi._

Mais bien vite la réalité reprend le dessus et la voix de Célestin demande à son ami si il est prêt. Cela fait monter en Caroline une angoisse profonde et elle resserre son étreinte sur le cou du vampire comme un enfant qui ne veux pas partir. Elle a peur, et s'angoisse, face à l'abandon. Klaus l'a fait et elle réalise encore une fois qu'elle ne peut pas lui pardonner, mais lui.. Enzo a totalement le droit de partir, entre les deux c'est lui qui souffre le plus de cette situation.

-"Merci Enzo, merci pour tout"

_J'ai embrassé tes lèvres et tenu ta main_

_Partagé tes rêves et partagé ton lit, je te connais bien, je connais ton odeur._

Les larmes sont immenses, ses joues remplient du maquillage ravagé par l'eau salé. Caroline s'accroche désespérément à son vampire préféré et il la sert dans une dernière étreinte. La blonde finit par se détacher et malgré les larmes tentent de faire un faible sourire qui ne doit pas donner grand chose.

"On s'appelle et tu reviens dans un an, c'est promis ,?!" demande la blonde paniquée et en même temps triste.

-"Promit" souffle-t-il simplement incapable d'en dire plus. Caroline sèche du revers de la main ses larmes et tend la main pour essuyer les joues du garçon. Elle lui caresse gentiment le visage alors qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

_J'ai été accro à toi..._

-"J'aurai pu t'aimer Enzo, la Caroline humaine aurait été folle de toi" tentai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. Cela semble fonctionner puisqu'il rit difficilement et reprend son sérieux.

-"J'aurai adoré la connaitre" souffle-t-il de nouveau sérieux.

-"Et elle dont ..."

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodby my friend_

_You are be the one, you are be the one for me_

Puis il dépose un chaste et léger baiser sur les lèvres de Caroline et quand celle ci rouvre les yeux, il a disparu.

_Goodbye Enzo ..._

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤1 an et 11 mois plus tard¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Et voilà de nouveau Noel, maintenant cinq mois que Enzo est partit avec son ami Célestin en Roumanie. Caroline ne vit plus. Bien entendu lorsqu'elle est avec ses amis, Caroline fait comme si tout allait bien, rit et s'amuse. Mais Bonnie n'est pas dupe, elle connait son amie et sa pluie brise le coeur lorsque chaque soir elle l'entend pleurer jusqu'à s'endormir de fatigue pour se réveiller une heure après, suite à un douloureux cauchemar.

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour particulièrement dur pour elle. Assise sur un fauteuil à côté de la cheminée, elle regarde face à elle Bonnie, Damon et Ever faire le sapin de Noel comme l'année dernière elle l'avait fait avec Enzo. Elle ne peut empêcher son regard de se diriger vers l'étoile en haut du sapin et un sourire s'échappe de ses lèvres en se remémorant quelques souvenirs avec Enzo.

Le pire pour elle, se n'était pas sa rupture avec Enzo, mais le départ d'un être cher. Comme le dit un dicton très connu en Amérique 'People Always Leave' (Tout le Monde part un Jour). Ces paroles n'ont jamais autant paru vrai pour la belle blonde. Stefan, Elena, Tyler, Klaus, Enzo ... tous ses amis finissent par l'abandonner.

Face à elle, Bonnie et Damon font encore les idiots en se lançant dans une bataille de boules. Mais heureusement aucune casse n'est à prévoir et bientôt le sapin est prêt. Et Caroline ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que ce Noel ne sera jamais aussi magique que le précédent.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 2 ans plus tard ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Et voilà le fameux bal de Noel, organiser par Caroline et Katherine depuis six mois. Au total les convives sont plus d'une centaine et la foule se dissipe sur la piste de danse. Caroline porte une robe grise qui se baigne dans son humeur, grise perle qui descend jusqu'au sol. Ses cheveux relâchés dans de simple anglaise à l'arrière de sa tête, Caroline reste belle mais sa mine triste et son petit sourire gâche un peu son élégance.

Plus loin, elle aperçoit Katherine qui porte sa robe rouge sang recouverte de perle rouge foncé et coiffée rapidement puisque ses cheveux ont simplement mis sur le côté et fixés avec quelques pinces. Elle boit une flûte de champagne et discute depuis le début de la soirée avec son ami Stefan revenu exprès pour l'occasion. Katherine lui a rapidement présenté Ever puisqu'elle avait déjà expliqué toute l'histoire au téléphone.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Damon enchaîne les coupes de champagnes, mains dans les poches, cherchant à éviter son jeune frère par tout les moyens. Ever court le rejoindre et le vampire la prend directement dans ses bras. Caroline sent encore une fois sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'elle remarque que la petite porte la robe mauve que lui a offerte Enzo pour son cinquième anniversaire.

Matt dans son costume beige arrive vers eux, l'air lui aussi ennuyé, il vient de passer la majeur partie de la soirée à danser avec de nombreuses femmes et il commence à fatiguer. Je décide de les rejoindre, peut désireuse de rester seule dans mon coin à ruminer sur les morceaux de mon coeur brisé.

La seule à ne pas être en vue reste Bonnie. Vêtue de sa plus belle robe bustier en dentelle couleur orangé, celle ci partait dans l'unique but de danser toute la soirée et flirter avec quelques garçons. Chose faite puisque voilà deux heures que le bal a commencé et Caroline n'a vue que son amie lorsqu'elle dansait sur la piste avec différents garçons.

Une fois à leur hauteur, Caroline se lance dans une discussion avec les deux garçons et part danser deux trois fois avec Matt. Le temps passe, l'heure aussi et toujours aucune nouvelle de Bonnie. Les premiers invités commencent à partir et Ever s'endort dans les bras de Matt. C'est à ce moment que Bonnie sort de la foule et marche à vive allure vers ses amis. Le teint pâle, le regard en panique elle arrive à leur rencontre.

-"Caroline, ils sont là !" souffle-t-elle en lançant des regards aux alentours.

-"Qui ?"

-"Kol ! Les Mickaelson sont rentrés !"

Avec All I want for Christmas is You & Goodbye my Lover


	9. Survivor

**Chapitre 8 (PdV Externe)**

_C'est à ce moment que Bonnie sort de la foule et marche à vive allure vers ses amis. Le teint pâle, le regard en panique elle arrive à leur recontre._

_-"Caroline, ils sont là !" souflfle-t-elle en lançant des regards aux alentours._

_-"Qui ?"_

_-"Kol ! Les Mickaelson sont rentrés !"_

-"Quoi ?...?" souffle Caroline alors que Katherine et Stefan arrivent bras dessus dessous sous le regard mauvais de Damon.

-"C'est impossible" approuve Matt avec Ever dans les bras. Bonnie fixe depuis quelques bonnes minutes la scène lorsqu'un mouvement attire son attention. Toute secouée, elle ordonne à ses amis.

-"Derrière vous, regardez la scène"

Tout le groupe se retourne et ici même, en plein milieu de la scène, Klaus teste le micro une coupe de champagne à la main. A sa droite, Elijah garde son air calme et posé tout en buvant lui aussi un verre, Kol et Rebekah sont un peut plus dissimulés dans le fond d"e la scène et discutent d'on ne sait quoi. On aurait dit qu'ils ne sont jamais parti et que c'est totalement normal d'être ici ce soir. Caroline ne s'était pas trompée, ce Noel ne serait jamais aussi calme, magique et parfait que celui de l'année dernière.

Une fois le choc passé, Katherine détourne le regard et se retourne vers ses amis pour élaborer un plan.

-"Bon tout d'abord Matt tu pars d'ici avec Ever, ne manquerait plus qu'on la mêle à tout ça. Ensuite, les autres vous venez avec moi" met en place Katherine. Matt ne doit pas être presser de retrouver Rebekah puisqu'il pose rapidement sa coupe de champagne sur la commode et part en direction du parking avec Ever endormie dans les bras.

Ce n'est qu'une fois Matt bel et bien partit que le petit groupe se concentre sur les Mickaelson toujours sur scène.

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified,_  
><em>Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side,<em>  
><em>But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,<em>  
><em>And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along<em>

-"Très cher invités, je vous remercie d'avoir été aussi nombreux à répondre à l'appel pour ce magnifique bal de Noel organisé par ma sublime épouse." sourit Klaus en levant son verre de champagne.

Caroline pousse un juron et se retient fermement à la commode pour ne pas venir grimper sur scène et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Si seulement Enzo serait là. Elle serait déjà partit main dans la main avec lui à l'extérieur prendre un peu l'air et discuter de tout et de rien. Malheureusement Enzo n'est pas là, ou du moins, n'est plus là. Elle se retrouve donc seule à faire face au Mickaelson.

Elijah tourne alors la tête en leur direction comme alerté par leur présence. Il entre directement en contact avec le regard de Katherine et ne la quitte pas des yeux. Celle ci tente de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et ne peut que se perdre dans les yeux amandes de cet homme qui l'a encore fait souffrir. Le bras de Stefan la rassure quelque peut et l'empêche de partir en courant. Bien entendu l'échange visuel n'a pas échappé au Salvatore qui regarde les deux amusés.

Kol et Rebekah n'ont pas bouger d'un pouce et ne font même pas attention à la foule face à eux. Perdu dans leur discussion sans fin, le deux frère et soeur ne cherchent même pas à retrouver leur conjoint respectif. Bonnie s'en sent dessus et tente de cacher sa peine en attrapant la main de Damon qui la presse gentiment. La métisse à réellement besoin du soutient de son meilleur ami pour faire face à Kol et lui résister, Damon le sait parfaitement et accepte son rôle avec joie.

Klaus finit enfin son petit discours, fort passionnant et les convives remercient leur hôte. Le son des applaudissements semblent être comme une alarme de départ pour le groupe qui s'avance en même temps vers la scène. Elijah semble être le seul être censé et le seul à les avoir remarqué puisqu'il marche directement en leur direction. Ses trois alliés le suivent sans comprendre et ce n'est que lorsque Elijah arrive à la rencontre de Stefan et Katherine que ceux-ci comprennent.

_And so you're back from outer space,_  
><em>I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face,<em>  
><em>I should've changed that stupid lock, <em>  
><em>I should've made you leave your key,<em>  
><em>If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me<em>

Elijah arrive et tente directement d'enlacer sa compagne qui le repousse sans ménagement avant de lui faire comprendre d'une voix froide qu'ils doivent se rendre à l'étage pour parler. Totalement perdu il se contente de la suivre et tout le petit groupe entame la monter des escaliers. Caroline reste seule à monter les marches derrière Katherine et Stefan. Plus loin Bonnie refuse de quitter Damon mais finit par lui lâcher la main de peur de subir la colère de Kol. Celui ferme la marche toujours amusé de sa discussion avec sa soeur, il ne calcule pas le moins du monde Bonnie.

Puis, Katherine et Stefan entrent dans le bureau Mickaelson, suivit de tous les autres. Rebekah termine ma marche et ferme la porte violemment. Son air heureuse et sociable vient de disparaître pour laisser place à la carapace vampirique de la jeune Mickaelson. Une carapace plutôt dure, cruelle, violente et pleine de rage.

_Oh now go, walk out the door,_  
><em>Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore,<em>

La pièce se transforme bientôt en un rig de boxe avec au fond de la pièce le petite groupe et à la droite la famille Mickaelson. Un énorme fossé sépare les deux groupes et personne n'ose dire quoi que ce soit. Face à Bonnie, Elijah en plein centre avec Klaus à sa droite et Kol et Rebekah à sa droite. Du côté du groupe, Stefan et Damon sont à sa droite et les deux filles à sa gauche. Bonnie se place bien à l'opposé de Kol pour s'empêcher de le fixer et reste près d'une Caroline toute tremblante.

-"Depuis quand êtes vous de retour ?" demande la voix de Katherine pour briser se silence pesant.

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,_  
><em>You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die<em>

-"Depuis ce matin, nous avons régler quelques affaires ici et nous sommes rentrés pour le bal." explique Elijah aussi calmement que la brune. Bonnie a toujours remarquer cette ressemblance entre les deux, toujours parler calmement sans forcement hurler comme Klaus ou tuer ses adversaires comme Kol.

-"Votre histoire avec Esther c'est arrangée ?' demande Caroline sous le regard insistant de Klaus, qu'elle fuit toujours. Après deux mois à attendre, Katherine avait finit par tout leur dévoiler.

Le fait qu'Esther était revenue à la vie, qu'elle a envoyé Tara pour faire rompre Matt et Rebekah. Que les Mickaelson élaboraient un plan pour la tuer à la Nouvelle Orléans, tout. Du moins le peut qu'elle savait.

-"Esther est morte, une très grande sorcière puissante nous a aidé et a trouver un sort pour envoyer notre mère dans une dimension parallèle où les vampires n'existent pas. Elle n'est pas morte, mais il lui est impossible de revenir dans ce monde" explique l'aîné alors qu'aucun des autres avaient bouger.

Un long silence pesant prend alors place dans la pièce et personne n'ose essayer de le briser. Que dire ? Que faire ? Bonnnie avait imaginé des centaines de fois le retour des Mickaelson au manoir, mais secrètement elle avait toujours espérée qu'ils ne reviennent jamais.

**_See you calling again, I don't want to pick up_**

**_I've been laying in bed, probably thinking too much_**

Elle ne l'a jamais dis, mais Kol a tenté à plusieurs reprises de l'appeler après ce fameux appel de Katherine où elle est parti. Mais elle n'a jamais répondu trop en colère après lui pour ne pas revenir quand elle lui demande de l'aide.

**_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times, I don't reply_**

**_You know the reason why..._**

Puis, Katherine lui a expliquer pourquoi Kol et les autres n'ont pas pu rentrer, cette histoire avec Esther. Et Bonnie s'est sentie mal et s'en ai voulu de ne pas avoir répondu au appel de Kol. Elle a voulu l'appeler, mais au moment de composer le numéro, Bonnie a réalisé une chose cruciale. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle a tenté de comprendre comment cela puisse être possible, Kol, cet homme qu'elle aime plus que tout. Pourquoi ne pas avoir envie d'entendre sa voix ? Peut être parce qu'il l'a trop déçue, abandonnée...

**_Maybe You shouldn't come back_**

**_Maybe You shouldn't come back to me_**

Puis, elle s'était mise à espérer, à vouloir qu'il ne revienne pas. Jamais. C'est égoïste, elle en a conscience, mais ces deux ans d'absence lui on fait le plus grand bien, comme un enfant qui ne veut pas que les vacances se terminent. Elle a essayé encore et encore de l'appeler, de changer son impression, ses sentiments. Mais elle ne peut pas se le nier à elle même, elle ne veux pas que Kol revienne. Même là, alors qu'il est face à elle, elle refuse de revenir vers lui, de le voir. De réaliser qu'il est bien de retour.

**_Tired of being so sad, _**

**_Tired of getting so mad_**

Elle se rappelle de toutes ces nuits à pleurer l'absence de Kol, sa tristesse en se réveillant et de voir le lit vide à ses côtés. De sentir cette boule au ventre lorsqu'elle se souvenait de lui ou encore des choses qu'elle s'est interdite pour lui. Comme son amitié avec Damon, elle est certaine de devoir y mettre un terme si Kol revient au manoir, la métisse est même certaine de voir son ami à la porte avant demain matin. Elle ne se réveillera plus avec les petites idioties de Damon, ne verra plus Enzo en train de manger des pancakes à la cuisine. Des choses simples et habituels mais qui font qu'une personne te manque lorsqu'elle part. Bien sûr il sera au manoir Salvatore, mais ...

**_Baby stop right now_**

**_You'll only let me down_**

Alors qu'elle se perd dans ses pensées, elle ne remarque pas les autres bougés et bientôt Kol est devant elle. Bras ouverts il croit encore qu'elle va se jeter sur lui. Elle se sent mal un moment de la peine qu'elle va lui causer, mais sa décision est prise. Ces deux ans ont été une révélation pour elle.

Alors que Kol l'attire à lui, elle le repousse brusquement et s'écarte un maximum de lui. Il perd aussitôt son sourire et prend un air plus énervé, lassé. Il fait presque peur à Bonnie.

-"Bonnie qu'est ce que tu fais, viens là ..." souffle-t-il en essayant de rester doux et tendre.

-"Non" souffle la métisse comme réponse. Alors, Kol éclate de rage, il bouscule le meuble à sa droite et fait tomber les vases qui se brisent au sol. Bonnie apeurée tente de s'éloigner de ce vampire qui n'est pas vraiment Kol.

-"Laisse moi t'expliquer, je ..." Kol se coupe lui même lorsqu'il voit Damon venir s'interposer entre lui et Bonnie.

-"Elle t'a dit de la laisser tranquille, Kol" souffle Damon en défensive. Bonnie se colle à son dos et cela à le mérite de rendre fou de rage Kol.

-"Voyiez-vous ça, Damon protège sa belle ... éloigne toi tout de suite de MA femme, sac à merde !" hurle Kol en insistant sur le ma.

-"T'aimerai bien que je te dise qu'on sort ensemble, Kol, t'aurai une bonne raison de me casser la gueule. Mais désolé de te décevoir je ne fais que défendre mon ami" rit Damon avant d'attraper la taille de la métisse apeurée.

-"Je t'ai dis de pas la toucher !" hurle Kol avant de frapper violemment Damon au visage. Bientôt Kol se trouve maîtriser pas ses deux frères et Bonnie entraîne Damon hors du manoir.

Ko fou de rage se dégage de la prise de ses frères et montent dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Bonnie pour tenter de se calmer. Les autres toujours choqués de ce spectacle reste ainsi un moment. Puis Rebekah qui parle pour la première fois, brise le silence.

-"Où est Matt" Caroline pousse un soupir et ferme les yeux. Finalement la situation peut encore être pire. Elle se tourne vers la soeur Mickaelson et lui répond le plus froidement possible.

-"Dans un endroit qui ne te regarde absolument pas" Rebekah semble choquée et toute coléreuse part à la suite de son frère pour tenter de le retrouver.

-"Tout le monde va se coucher et on reparle de tout ça demain, il y a eu assez de casse pour aujourd'hui" soupire Katherine aux quelques survivants toujours dans la pièce.

Tout le monde acquise et chacun part dans un chambre, sauf Klaus qui reste pensif dans le bureau. Où aller ? Caroline ne semble pas réellement disposer à faire comme si de rien était. Pourtant c'est également sa chambre à lui aussi...Elijah n'a pas fait d'histoire et a prit une chambre d'ami, peut être peut-il faire de même pour cette nuit. Pourtant il décide d'aller parler avec Caroline avant de dormir.

Toc. Toc.

Lorsque Klaus entre dans la chambre, Caroline lui tourne le dos, assise sur son lit. Elle semble ne pas avoir remarquée sa présence et parle toujours au téléphone.

-"Je suis tellement perdue, si seulement tu étais là, tu saurais quoi me dire ..." souffle la blonde au téléphone. Klaus n'essaie pas d'entendre la réponse et attend qu'elle ait finit en silence "... Damon est vraiment bien amoché, j'espère que Bonnie va réussir à calmer Kol." [...] "Klaus ? Je sais mais c'est dur aussi pour moi, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je suis perdue" [...]"Oui, tu as raison, je vais faire ça. Merci, vraiment merci Enzo" [...] "Oui je t'appelle au plus vite, bonne nuit, je t'aime.."

Caroline raccroche calmement et soupire de soulagement. Enzo a toujours le don de la faire reprendre confiance et sourire. Klaus en entendant la fin de l'appel hésite presque à quitter les lieux.

-"C'est ton petit-ami ?" demande Klaus en faisant sursauter Caroline. Celle ci se retourne violemment et se relève pour faire face à l'hybride qui hante ses nuits.

-"Depuis combien de temps es-tu là" dit-elle sur la défensive.

-"Peut importe. Alors, qui est ce Enzo ?"

-"Non mais j'en reviens pas! Tu reviens après deux ans de néant et tu te permets de me faire une crise de jalousie ?!" hurle Caroline totalement étonnée par la réaction de Klaus.

_It took all the strength I had_  
><em>Not to fall apart<em>  
><em>Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart.<em>

-"On est censé être un couple je te rappelle, je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui"dit Klaus d'un ton sans appels.

-"C'est une blague ? Tu m'as quitté je te rappelle ! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, quand à parler d'épouse tout à l'heure à ce que je sache on ne s'est jamais mariés" commente la blonde en colère.

-"Alors vient, allons nous marier, comme ça tu ne pourras pas me faire de reproche la dessus."

_And I spent oh so many nights_  
><em>Just feeling sorry for myself<em>  
><em>I used to cry<em>  
><em>Now I hold my head up high.<em>

-"Tu es complètement fou ! Ca fait deux ans Klaus ! J'ai changé, évolué, j'ai rencontré des gens extraordinaires vécue des choses que je ne me serrais jamais permise avec toi. Qui te dis que tu peux revenir après tout ce temps et croire que je vais te sauter au cou !"

-"Tu t'entends Caroline ! Deux c'est rien lorsqu'on est éternel, rien du tout ! J'ai jamais cru que tu me sauterais dessus mais j'osai espérée que tu m'aimes assez pour attendre deux ans, je n'ai fais que te protéger en tuant ma mère. Tu ne comprends pas que la seule chose qui m'ai permis de me battre c'est de savoir que la femme que j'aime m'attend et compte sur moi !" crie l'hybride hors de lui.

-"Mais tu as pris trop de temps, j'entends ce que tu me dis mais j'arrive pas à y croire. Comment peut tu dire avoir besoin de moi et ne pas hésité à me laisser seule lorsque Katherine demande ton aide? Tu crois que dire que tu es désolé peut suffire ? Mais c'est trop tard pour les excuses Klaus !" dit Caroline les larmes aux yeux avant de s'éloigner vers la fenêtre.

-"Caroline, si je pouvais revenir en arrière je t'expliquerai tout."

-"Mais tu ne peut pas. Tu sais j'ai besoin de toi, comme un coeur à besoin de battre. Mais même ça ne suffit pas. Je t'aimais à en mourir et au fil des jours cet amour s'est transformé en colère. Et maintenant tu ose revenir et me dire désolé comme l'homme que je pensais que tu étais !"

-"Mon amour ..." souffle Klaus.

_Oh no not I, I will survive_  
><em>As long as i know how to love<em>

-"Tu n'as même pas hésité." elle se retourne et lui explique en voyant qu'il ne comprend pas "lorsque j'ai dis que si tu franchisais cette porte c'était fini. Tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à la franchir. Pourtant la fille que tu as traversé il y avait une fille qui avait tellement besoin de toi, et tu l'as laissé sans scrupule. Cette fille n'existe plus, elle s'est brisée en même temps que son coeur."

-"Je ..."

_I know I'll stay alive (I'm a survivor)_

_I've got all my life to live (Survivor)_  
><em>I've got all my love to give (I'm a survivor)<em>

-"Tais toi ! Sort ! Maintenant!" hurle-t-elle en pointant la porte du doigts.

-"Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que tu me pardonnes un jour ?" demande Klaus à la porte. Caroline se détend et le regarde désolé.

_And I'll survive (I'm a survivor)_

_I will survive (I'm a survivor)_

-"J'en sais rien Klaus. Je t'aime c'est certain, et j'aimerais pouvoir te rassurer, mais ... soit patient" souffle-t-elle avant de fermer la porte et de partir se coucher.

Sur le chemin de la chambre d'ami, Klaus le sourire aux lèvres, rencontre sa soeur Rebekah.

-"Comment va-t-il ?" demande le frère à sa soeur? réellement inquiet pour son frère Kol.

-"Mal. Il est en colère et a presque tout détruit, mais au fond je sais qu'il est triste" explique Rebekah "je l'ai enfermé dans la chambre, il va bien finir par s'endormir. Au pire je ferais monter Bonnie de force pour la forcer à s'expliquer avec Kol. Et toi ? Caroline ?"

-"Elle m'a dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps mais qu'il est possible qu'elle me revienne. En revanche je l'ai entendu parler avec un certain Enzo et cela ne me plait gère, essaie de te renseigner sur ça." souffle l'hybride.

-"Très bien, je ferais ce que je peux. Je dois également m'occuper de cette histoire entre Bonnie et Damon, elle doit rentrer dans la matinée j'espère. Je lui parlerai à ce moment. Il faut aussi que je trouve Matt, il n'a pas arrêter de m'appeler, je devrais aller chercher à comprendre." souffle à son tour Rebekah.

Ils se quittent ainsi, sachant parfaitement que la tâche ne s'annonce pas de tout repos.

Maybe you Shouldn't come back & Survivor/ I Will Survive


	10. Love is Fight !

**Chapitre 9 (PdV Externe) Trois jours plus tard**

Dans la salle à manger des Mickaelson, Rebekah n'est plus surprise de retrouver Caroline, Stefan et Katherine en train de déjeuner à table un petit déjeuner tel de vrai humains. D'après Elijah, c'est habitude qu'ils ont tous prit depuis leurs départ, tellement stupide. Mais comme chaque matins depuis trois jours, Rebekah et Klaus s'assoient à la table et tentent non sans difficultés de déjeuner et de manger ce petit encat cent pour cent humain.

Elijah arrive à son tour et Caroline demande directement des nouvelles de Kol. Depuis le bal, celui ci reste enfermé dans sa chambre et refuse de bouger, parfois on l'entend piquer une crise, mais en général il se contente de regarder par la fenêtre et refuse toute visite. Bonnie, Damon et Matt ne sont pas revenus au manoir non plus et Katherine attend la fin de journée avant de dire au Mickaelson l'existence d'Ever. Elle a convenue avec les autres de ne rien dire à propos de Tara, de peur que Rebekah refuse la petite, et se contenter de raconter qu'Ever est une petite cousine éloignée de Matt. Réaliste mais qui cache la vérité.

Après le repas, Katherine et Stefan sortent en silence à l'extérieur. Stefan a dit au revoir à tous les convives et attrape sa valise pour la tirer vers le taxi. Comme à chaque départs de son ami, Katherine sent venir quelques larmes mais se cache bien d'en parler. Elle reste sur les marches du perron et regarde son ami installer sa valise dans le coffre avant de revenir vers elle pour lui dire au revoir. Dire que cela fait déjà une semaine qu'il est là, on dirait que c'est hier.

-"Tu sais que si tu veux rester, la maison peut très bien accueillir ..."

-"Katherine" la coupe Stefan "Damon m'en veut toujours et je comprends parfaitement, et puis Elena m'attend."

-"Elena, elena, toujours Elena. Tu sais qu'elle commence vraiment à m'énerver à toujours te garder pour elle. Enfin bref, si tu dois vraiment y aller, vas-y" souffle la brune en faisant la moue boudeuse.

-"Katherine Pierce que serait ma vie sans vous" rigole Stefan avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-"Tu sais que la maison te sera à jamais grande ouverte" soupire Katherine.

-"Et tu sais que si il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles et j'accours" dit Stefan avant de s'éloigner.

-"On s'appelle" hurle Katherine alors que son ami monte déjà dans la voiture. Elle le voit tout de même acquiser et regarde le taxi s'éloigner jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une ombre.

Bonnie et Damon viennent enfin de rentrer à la maison. Bonnie explique à ses amis qu'ils étaient simplement au manoir Salvatore. Kol doit sentir la présence ou le retour de Bonnie dans le manoir puisqu'on l'entend bousculer la table de nuit, qui tombe violemment au sol.

Katherine laisse son amie monter voir le fauve et lui explique ce qu'elle compte expliquer au sujet d'Ever dès le retour de la métisse dans le salon. Bonnie hoche la tête d'accord avec l'idée de Katherine, puis prend son courage à deux mains pour monter les deux étages qui la sépare de Kol.

Ainsi devant la porte, Bonnie hésite un moment... Que va-t-elle lui dire ? Que va-t-elle faire ? Il semble remplit de rage et de haine, du moins de ce qu'elle a vu au bal. Ce peut-il qu'il lui fasse du mal ? Elle l'en avait bien cru capable lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas vers lui.

_Ce matin, tu te réveilles, un rayon de soleil éclaire ton visage_

_Il est barbouillé de maquillage puisqu'on s'est couchés à la suite d'une dispute_

Mais Bonnie n'est pas connue pour se dégonfler, elle ouvre donc en grand la porte et reste stupéfaite face à l'obscurité de la pièce. Il n'est même pas trois heures de l'après midi et déjà Kol a fermé ses volets. Il reste malgré tout une possibilité de voir dans la pièce et elle remarque sans difficulté, Kol assit par terre, dois au mur qui la regarde éblouie par la lumière du jour.

Rien qu'à voir son visage, ses yeux, son regard, Bonnie comprend que c'est encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, Kol n'est pas en colère ...il est furieux. Bonnie s'arme de courage pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou face à un regard remplit que par la haine. Elle fait même quelques pas en avant sans quitter le vampire des yeux.

_Chut chérie, parle doucement, dis-moi que tu __regrettes_

_De m'avoir poussé contre la table basse hier soir que je puisse te repousser_

Bonnie ouvre la bouche prêt à faire le premier pas, mais Kol l'arrête directement.

-"Fermes la porte." ordonne-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

-"Mais on ne verra plus rien..." soupire Bonnie nullement impressionnée, après tout il ne lui a jamais fais de mal avant.

-"Ferme cette porte, Bonnie. A moins que tu es peur de moi" sourit Kol d'un regard meurtrier, mais la bravoure de Bonnie l'empêche de faire demi-tour et la main tremblante elle repousse la porte de la chambre. Aussitôt plongée dans le noir, elle se concentre sur la forme qu'est Kol. Il est toujours assis dos au mur, genoux relever et bras posés dessus.

_Essaie de me toucher que je puisse te crier de ne pas me toucher_

Bonnie s'avance vers lui et tend la mains pour tenter de le calmer par une caresse au bras. Mais Kol se retire brusquement du contact de Bonnie et lui crache violemment de plus le toucher.

_Enfuis-toi de la chambre et je te poursuivrai comme un chien perdu_

_Chérie, sans toi, je ne suis rien, je suis tellement perdu, enlace-moi_

_Ensuite dis moi à quel point je suis horrible mais que tu m'aimeras toujours_

Surprise par tant de froideur Bonnie se relève et explose avant de partir à grand pas vers la porte, loin de lui. Mais bien entendu à vitesse vampirique il se relève et lorsque Bonnie se croit enfin arriver à la porte, elle percute de plein fouet le torse de Kol. Celui ci attrape son visage et la regarde droit dans les yeux, ceux de Bonnie s'humidifient de larmes et ceux de Kol tente de comprendre pourquoi cela arrive.

-"Tu as vu ce que je suis sans toi" souffle Kol au bout de quelques secondes. Bonnie comprend, mais elle ne peut pas croire que ce soit réel, Kol est furieux et tente de la culpabiliser. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle l'a quitté qu'il reste depuis trois jours enfermé dans le noir tel un animal. Pourtant le doute en elle s'installe. "Sans toi, sans ton amour, je redeviens ce monstre sanguinaire. Tu m'as sauvé Bonnie."

_Puis après ça, pousse-moi, conséquence de la voie destructrice que nous suivons, _

_Deux psychopathes mais nous avons beau nous planter des couteaux dans le dos l'un de l'autre,_

Bonnie le repousse alors violemment et ne s'y attendant pas, Kol percute le mur.

-"Arrête Kol, tu sais très bien que notre relation a duré parce que tu es parti faire ces missions. Au début, quand tu étais toujours là, on ne faisait que se déchirer, se détruire et se planter des couteaux dans le dos. J'ai tenté de te tuer à deux reprises." m'exclamai-je en me cherchant des excuses.

-"C'était sous influence. Ma mère t'avait convaincue de l'aider et la deuxième fois pour sauver ton cher Gilbert. Je ne t'en veux pas." souffle-t-il.

_L'on se soutiendra toujours l'un l'autre car on est tellement heureux ensemble, _

_On déplace les montagnes, n'en faisons pas toute une montagne_

-"Tu m'as sauvé la vie en faisant échoué le plan de Gilbert et tu sais très bien que je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Ensemble nous sommes capable de tout, on peut compter l'un sur l'autre et ..."

_Tu m'as frappé deux fois, ouais, mais qu'importe,_

_Je t'ai peut-être frappée trois fois, je commence à me perdre dans les comptes_

Kol est coupé lorsque Bonnie le frappe de plein fouet au visage. Il pivote sa tête sous la surprise et la frappe à son tour. Elle riposte alors en le frappant dans le ventre. Bien entendu c'est un vampire, il ne ressent pas la douleur, mais Bonnie sent le sang qui coule de sa lèvre.

-"Comment tu peux dire que je peux compter sur toi ! Qui est venu lorsque je t'ai appeler à l'aide ? Qui ?" hurle-t-elle même pas choquée par le fait que Kol l'ai frappé. C'est ainsi avec eux.

_Mais ensemble, nous vivrons éternellement, nous avons trouvé la fontaine de jouvence_

_Notre amour est fou, on est cinglés, mais j'ai refusé de consulter_

Kol s'approche de sa douce le regard plus calme et du bout des doigts il essuie le sang sur sa lèvre.

-"J'ai appris que tu étais devenue immortelle, je le suis aussi. J'ai donc l'éternité pour te convaincre de me pardonner. Je ne te lâcherai pas Bonnie, notre amour peut être fou et je suis peut être un monstre mais je ne changerai rien si je sais qu à la fin je suis avec toi" souffle Kol. "Notre amour est épique."

_Cette maison est trop immense, si tu quittes les lieux, _

_J'en brûlerais entièrement les 185 m², tu ne peux rien y faire_

-"Pourquoi tu n'as pas dis ça avant ..." soupire Bonnie résignée.

-"Parce que je ne le réalise que maintenant, tu ne peux pas me quitter Bonnie" souffle Kol.

_Avec toi, j'ai toute ma tête, putain, _

Il presse alors sa main contre la joue de Bonnie et tente de lui prouver ses dires. La métisse ferme les yeux et garde précieusement ce souvenir dans sa mémoire. Elle se remémore alors ces dernières années et sent les larmes venir, que faire ? Elle se sent toucher par une telle déclaration, qui ne le serait pas, mais elle ne peut pas revenir comme ça. Elle sait ce qu'il en devient si elle retourne avec Kol, elle devienne ce qu'il va se passer et refuse de voir tout ce qu'elle a construit en deux ans s'effondrer.

-"J'ai évolué en deux ans Kol. J'ai construit une vie de me côté, j'ai des projets, un futur et des tas de choses mais aucunes ne te concernent ..." dit Bonnie alors que le visage de Kol se décompose.

-"J'ai compris .."

-"Non tu n'as rien compris" le retient Bonnie "Parce que oui c'est vrai je ne t'ouvre pas ma porte et je n'oublie pas, mais je te demande du temps. Tu l'as dis toi même nous sommes éternels, j'ai des milliers d'années devant moi et toi aussi. J'ai besoin de temps pour profiter, m'amuser, réfléchir et continuer ma vie. Disons qu'on reprend notre relation en temps qu'amis. Des amis qui peuvent devenir plus, je te cache pas que ça ne sera pas simple mais si tu m'aimes vraiment tu finiras par me retrouver. J'ai besoin de me protéger, je ne veux plus revivre ce qu'on avait il y a deux ans."

-"Je comprends" murmure Kol.

_sans toi, je deviens fou_

-"J'attendrais Bonnie, je te donne tout le temps dont il te faut et à la fin on sera ensemble. Je ne me vois pas sans toi, alors j'attendrais..." murmure Kol avant de partir avec son 'amie' dans le salon pour la fameuse annonce de Katherine.

-"Alors voilà, Kol, Elijah, Rebekah et Klaus, vous avez certainement remarqué l'absence de Matt depuis votre retour." commence Katherine.

Dans le premier canapé, Bonnie, Damon et Caroline sont assis face aux deuxième canapé où Kol, Klaus et Rebekah sont assis. Elijah reste stoique sur son fauteuil et laisse Katherine expliquer la situation.

-"Bien sur qu'on a remarqué, il est où ?" demande alors Rebekah impatiente de le revoir. Assez étonnant non ?

-"Et bien justement, Matt!" hurle Katherine pour appeler son ami.

Celui ci, rester sur le pas de la porte, arrive main dans la main avec Ever dans le salon. Celle ci semble intimidée et on comprend que Matt lui a expliqué la situation. C'est étrange de la voir ainsi, alors que d'ordinaire elle reflète la joie de vivre et l'amusement. Dès qu'elle voit Damon assit sur le canapé, son mal-être disparait et elle court sauter sur ses genoux alors qu'il rit aux éclats et dit bonjour à la petite.

-"Salut toi" murmure Bonnie absorbée par la petite qui lui tend la main.

-"Bonnie et Damon ont eu une fille ensemble ..." tente de comprendre Klaus sous le regard indigné de certaine personne.

-"Non !" hurlent les deux concerner en même temps alors que Ever rit face à cette idée.

-"Ever est l'une de mes petites cousines, elle n'a plus aucune famille et la garde ma été donné, ça fait presque deux ans qu'elle vit ici" explique Matt "hein Ever ?"

-"Oui tonton Matty ..." sourit la petite avant de sauter dans les bras de Caroline sous le regard surpris des Mickaelson. "Dis tata Carry elle est belle la dame là bas" souffle la petite à l'oreille de Caroline même si bien entendu tous les vampires l'entendent. Rebekah sourit même.

-"Tu trouves ?" demande Caroline avant de se lever et de se diriger vers Rebekah, Ever dans les bras "Tu sais qui c'est ? C'est Rebekah..." Ever tourne alors son regard vers la Mickaelson comme si on lui avait dit qu'il y avait le père Noel en face d'elle.

-"C'est toi Bebekah ?" demande l'enfant alors que Caroline éclate de rire et que Rebekah sourit.

-"Oui c'est moi" souffle cette dernière.

-"Tu sais Tonton Matty il était très triste quand tu étais pas là"

Face aux dires de l'enfant, un malaise se fait sentir. Rebekah fait disparaitre son sourire et regard Matt, celui ci tente de cacher sa gêne et passe la main dans ses courts cheveux blonds. Puis il relève la tête et son regard rencontre celui de Rebekah, elle garde les yeux plongés dans ceux de Matt et répond simplement à Ever.

-"Moi aussi j'étais très triste ..."

Love the Way You Lie de Rihanna la Part. Eminem


	11. Blame in me !

**Chapitre 10**

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all_

_You started messing with my head until I hit a wall_

Toujours sur le pas de la porte, Matt lance un regard à Rebekah pour lui faire signe de le suivre dehors. Ironique, toute cette histoire a débuté dans ce jardin, au même endroit. Matt et Rebekah son face à face et aucun des deux n'ose commencer à s'expliquer. Finalement, au bout de ce qu'il semble une éternité, Matt prend enfin son courage à deux-mains et décide d'engager la conversation.

-"J'ai tenté de t'appeler à plusieurs reprises ..."

-"Je sais" répond à toute vitesse Rebekah. Se sentant obligée de poursuivre, elle explique "Je n'avais pas réellement envie de te parler. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai que tu quittes la maison au plus vite, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici."

_Maybe you shouldn't know, Maybe you shouldn't know, _

_That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey_

Un silence pesant prend place entre les deux ex-amant. Matt s'impatiente et s'énerve de la façon dont Rebekah semble ennuyée et ne pense qu'à s'éclipser loin de lui.

-"Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?" demande la blonde d'un ton sec en regardant sa manucure.

-"Ouai, il s'est avéré que Tara n'ét..."tentant de se montrer courtois.

-"La pouf avec qui tu m'as trompé ?" demande Rebekah le plus naturellement du monde avant de passer sa langue sur ses dents l'air énervé. Matt perd peu à peu patiente face au manque de volonté de Rebekah.

_Said we were done met someone and rubbed it in my face_

_Cut to the part, she broke your heart and then she ran away_

-"C'était une femme hypnotisée par ta mère pour qu'elle m'envoûte avec une potion et nous sépare. J'ai passé plus d'un an à tenter de d'appeler pour t'expliquer la situation et te dire à quel point je t'aime. Mais puisque tu sembles t'en contre-ficher, je me casse !" hurle Matt.

_I guess you shouldn't know, I guess you shouldn't know, _

_That I would talk I would talk_

Puis celui ci part à toute vitesse vers sa camionnette et avant que Rebekah ne puisse réagir, Matt s'éloigne déjà au loin. Rebekah se retourne alors dans la direction qu'il vient de prendre mais plus de trace de cet homme qu'elle aime plus que tout. A-t-elle bien entendu ? Matt n'était que sous l'effet d'un sort ? Elle vient de se mettre à dos Matt. Il semble réellement en colère et à bout du comportement de la jeune femme. A-t-elle été trop loin ? Finalement Rebekah se sent mal et étrangement coupable. A bout de nerf, elle craque et éclate en sanglots.

Elle sent au bout de quelques minutes à terre, des bras l'encerclés et un souffle dans ses cheveux. Elle relève le regard et croise les yeux désolés de Caroline, elle lui sourit pour la rassurer. et

-"Qu'est ce qu'elle à ?" demande Kol en regardant sa soeur et Caroline accroupies au sol.

-"Rebekah vient de réaliser qu'elle a perdue Matt" explique Bonnie en regardant elle aussi à partir de la fenêtre, Caroline en train d'essayer de réconforter Rebekah.

-"Est-ce que je t'ai perdu ?" demande alors Kol d'une voix qui laisse transparaître une certaine inquiétude.

-"Bien sûr que non, idiot" sourit la jeune femme "Caroline avait rompu avec Klaus avant qu'il ne parte, Matt et Rebekah de même. Katherine est une tête de mule et se fâche facilement pour revenir au bout de deux jours. Nous c'est rien de tout ça" explique-t-elle sous le regard intéresser du jeune Mickaelson.

-"On est quoi alors ?" demande-t-il n'ayant jamais vu les choses sous cette angle.

-"On est un couple qui se retrouve après deux ans d'absence et qui réapprennent à se connaître. Je t'aime et je ne suis pas du genre à bouder pendant trente ans. Je comprends les raisons qui t'on poussé à m'écarter de ta vie depuis deux ans.". Sans prévenir Kol l'embrasse rapidement. Sous l'effet de la surprise Bonnie reste figée et n'est même pas sur de n'avoir rêvée.

-"Désolé..." murmure Kol en regardant le sol, Bonnie le trouve tellement attendrissant, un enfant prit en train de faire une bêtise. Elle se penche vers son visage et lui dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, rien de plus. Comme une adolescente de quinze ans qui vit son premier baiser, Kol sourit niaisement et la jeune femme trouve ça très amusant.

-"Il ne faut pas" souffle-t-elle avant de s'éloigner de Kol et de la fenêtre.

Lorsque Rebekah rentre dans le bar, elle ne pense qu'à une chose. Parler à Matt, s'excuser, s'expliquer. Voilà seulement les choses ne sont pas aussi simple et alors qu'elle s'installe à une table, elle a la légère impression de faire une énorme bêtise.

_Notice me, take my hand_

Finalement Matt la remarque et il part directement à sa rencontre, un petit carnet de note à la main.

-"Que puis-je vous servir ?" demande-t-il le plus professionnellement possible.

-"C'est ridicule Matt, j'ai besoin de te parler" souffle Rebekah avant de saisir la main de ce pauvre humain qu'elle aime tant.

_Why are we strangers when, Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me ?_

-"Laisse moi Rebekah" soupire le blond avant de se détacher de ses mains et détourner les talons en direction de son bar. Rebekah reste un moment scotchée sur place, à ne rien comprendre. Pourquoi ? Faut-elle qu'elle se comporte comme une étrangère avec lui ? Elle ne peut pas faire ça, pas avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings_

_I fells so small, I guess I need you baby_

Décidée, elle se lève et part s'asseoir au bar, non elle ne lâche pas l'affaire si facilement. Matt l'aime, il faut juste qu'il voit qu'elle aussi et qu'elle se sent désolée pour tout.

-"Comment tu peux dire ça ? Qu'est ce que tu aurais fais si je t'avais quitté pour un homme riche de la Nouvelle Orléans ?" demande-t-elle se sentant incomprise par la personne la plus importante pour elle.

-"J'aurai été dévasté, mon coeur aurait valsé en mille morceaux. Mais si c'est ce qui te donne du bonheur j'aurai accepter la situation et t'aurai laissé vivre ta vie" commente Matt en essuyant un verre.

-"Et tu sais que je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai trop besoin de toi" s'oppose Rebekah.

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me, I guess i need you baby_

-"Mais regarde Bekah" dit-il en levant les bras en l'air "Regarde le malheur que tu nous as causé à tout les deux pendant deux ans. Tout ça à cause de ta fierté "s'énerve-t-il.

-"Mais et toi ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant ?!Tu continues de me repousser ! Je m'efforce d'essayer, de m'accrocher, seulement j'y arriverai pas toute seule !" s'écrie-t-elle au bord des larmes.

_I may have made it rain, Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain, And this song is my sorry_

Matt traverse le bar qui les séparent et la prend dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer. Abat la colère et la tristesse qu'il éprouvait par sa faute, Matt ne peut pas résister lorsqu'elle pleure. Il ne supporte pas ça, il se détache de lui et murmure.

-"Je suis désolée, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de toute cette peine. Je t'en supplie pardonne moi" Matt la reprend dans ses bras pour ne pas avoir à répondre, il ne sait pas si un jour il arrivera à lui pardonner, il n'en sait rien. Mais il ne peut pas lui avouer, pas maintenant, mais il ne peut pas lui mentir non plus. "Reviens vivre au manoir au moins, Ever te réclame à longueur de journée". sanglote-t-elle alors que Matt rigole amusé.

-"Ok. Ok."

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤Quelques jours plus tard ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Tout le petit monde déjeunent comme à leur habitude dans la salle à manger, Katherine, Bonnie et Matt discutent de l'après-midi qu'ils se sont prévus avec leur séance au cinéma. Sur les fauteuil non loin des autres, Caroline et Rebekah se racontent leur vie depuis ces deux dernières années. Klaus dessine tranquillement au coin du feu, surement encore un portrait de sa chère Caroline qu'il n'arrête pas de fixer.

Le calme présent dans la maison aurait pu continuer ainsi, si seulement les deux frères Mickaelson n'étaient pas rentrés de leurs petites courses en ville. Les bras chargés de sac, Kol vient saluer le groupe et vient rapidement faire un bisou sur la joue de Bonnie. Puis Elijah revient avec le journal dans les mains.

-"Vous avez vu ça ? La police vient de retrouver deux corps dans le vieux manoir à quelques rues d'ici. Un homme et une femme, leurs corps sont restés pendant deux ans en décomposition dans la cave." lit Elijah.

Plus la lecture avance, plus les yeux de Caroline s'agrandissent, Tara et Jake. Elle lance des regards paniqués en direction de la table où Katherine, Matt et Bonnie sont pétrifiés. Si la police découvre que c'est Matt qui a fait ça, si les Mickaelson le découvrent ...

-"La femme a reçu un coup de couteau en plein coeur et le mec a été tabassé à mort" rigole Kol en lisant derrière l'épaule de son frère aîné.

Bonnie tente de se calmer, si les Mickaelson remarque que son coeur bat plus vite qu'à la normal, ils remarqueront directement que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle regarde Katherine droit dans les yeux et d'un commun accord elle fait signe à Caroline et Matt l'alerte. Caroline acquise et Matt également. Lorsque Klaus éclate de rire.

-" Kol tu es fier en plus ?" sourit l'hybride.

-"Désolé mon frère, mais je ne suis nullement responsable de ce massacre, Rebekah ?"

-"Non, c'est comme demander à Matt si c'est lui le responsable de ce carnage" rigole la soeur sous les sourires de ses frères et le regard paniqué des autres.

-"Tellement stupide" sourit faussement Matt en se levant de table. "Bon avec Katherine et Bonnie nous somme déjà en retard, nous filons" continue l'humain alors que les deux filles en question se lève à leur tour.

-"Oh, vous pouvez me déposez chez Damon au passage ? Il m'a demandé de passer pour régler une histoire" sourit Caroline du mieux possible alors qu'au fond d'elle, la blonde tremble de peur.

-"J'irai avec Kol faire une petite chasse, Klaus ? Elijah ?" demande Rebekah sans remarquer le malaise de ses amis.

-"Je viens" sourit Klaus en délaissant complètement ses crayons.

Finalement, tout le monde, hors Elijah, quitte les lieux et lorsque la voiture des vampires disparaît, Caroline laisse enfin exploser son anxiété.

-"Et si la police arrête Matt ?!" hurle-t-elle prise d'une crise d'angoisse.

-"Où va-t-on ?" demande Bonnie à Katherine qui conduit la voiture.

-"Chez Damon, il est autant dans la merde que nous dans cette histoire"

-"Pas la peine de faire dans la courtoisie, je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, entré." réplique Damon face aux personnes devant sa porte.

Tout le petit monde entre dans le manoir Salvatore et directement Caroline, Matt et Katherine s'installe sur le canapé du salon, placé face au feu. Damon se serre un verre de bourbon et s'installe sur son fauteuil tandis que Bonnie reste debout, bras croisées, à marcher de long en large dans la pièce.

-"Que fait on ?" souffle Matt pour mettre des mots sur la situation.

-"Si je résume, des humains ont découverts le corps de Tara et Jake dans la vieille maison, la police est à nos trousses et Matt est plus qu'an danger" soupire Bonnie en cherchant à comprendre.

-"Je vous avais dis qu'il fallait la brûler tout entière cette putain de baraque" s'énerve Damon en buvant une gorgée de son verre.

-"Qui aurait pu imaginer ça ? Ce manoir est à l'abandon depuis des années, personne n'y met jamais les pieds. Comment deviner que des idiots allaient vouloir découvrir ces murs et les corps." souffle Caroline toujours angoissée.

-"Vous avez dis quelque chose au Mickaelson ?" demande alors Damon, Bonnie s'assoit alors sur ses genoux et répond.

-"Bien sûr que non. On a bien vu comment ils ont réagis la dernière fois qu'on leurs a demandé de l'aide, et puis c'est notre problème c'est à nous de le régler. Il ne faut pas les mêler à tout ça."

-"Je vais prendre Ever et partir un moment voir Stefan, il faut l'éloigner de tout ça" murmure Katherine avant d'avaler son verre d'alcool qu'elle s'est servit.

-"Emmène Elijah avec toi, il te connait trop bien et risque de deviner qu'il y a un problème, il a l'oeil." propose Matt.

-"Quel heure il est ?" demande Katherine en poussant un soupir.

-"quinze heures, Ever sort de l'école dans une heure. Retourne au manoir, prend Elijah avec toi, partez chercher Ever et direction l'aéroport." annonce Matt.

-"Mais et si vous avez besoin de moi ?" questionne la brunette.

-"On t'appel, ça ne sert à rien qu'on soit tous là, à tenter de trouver une solution. Emmène Ever et protège là. C'est de ma faute tout ça, alors je dois régler cette affaire." dit Matt.

-"Très bien" souffle Katherine en se levant en même temps que les autres filles. "Je reviens dès que possible".

Caroline se sent mal, elle attrape Katherine dans ses bras et lui dit simplement au revoir, Damon se contente de faire un hochement de tête alors que Matt prend violemment son amie dans les bras.

-"Ca va aller" murmure-t-elle dans un souffle pour son ami. Elle se sent lâche de le laisser face à ses problèmes, mais Ever a besoin d'être écartée de tout cela.

Bonnie accompagne son amie jusque sur le pas de la porte. Larmes aux yeux elle prend celle ci dans ses bras et ferme les yeux. Dans ce terrible adieu, Bonnie demande à Katherine de prendre un peu d'argent de Tata Lucy, au cas où, Katherine rentre ensuite dans la voiture et elle réalise que les autres ne pourront pas rentrer.

-"On va se débrouiller, Damon nous déposera, Kol viendra nous chercher ou en dormira sur place. Ne t'inquiètes pas et pars avant que je ne te laisse pas t'en aller." hurle la métisse à son amie. Katherine ouvre sa fenêtre et sourit à celle qui risque de lui manquer.

-"Tu vas me manquer !" hurle la vampire.

-"Moi aussi je t'aime" sourit Bonnie en comprenant ce que veut dire Katherine.

-"Allez salut pétasse" crie Katherine avant que le moteur démarre et que la voiture s'éloigne de la maison.

Caroline attrape la bouteille de bourbon juste après Damon et Matt qui viennent de se servir un verre. Elle boit une longue gorgée à même la bouteille et décide de la garder proche d'elle, la blonde colle donc l'alcool contre sa poitrine et avale sa deuxième gorgée. Oh oui, elle allait avoir besoin d'alcool pour tenir le coup. De beaucoup d'alcool.

Bonnie rentre dans le manoir, sourire aux lèvres et regagne sa place sur le fauteuil au coin du feu. Matt et Damon ne tardent pas à venir eux aussi s'asseoir, puis Caroline.

-"J'ai une idée ..." souffle Damon alors que tous les regards se rivent sur lui

-"Je ne comprends toujours pas cette envie soudaine de vouloir aller chez Stefan Salvatore" murmure Elijah assit dans la voiture à attendre que la petite Ever sorte de l'école.

-"Après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Et puis cette histoire de meurtre m'a fait froid dans le dos, je ne veux pas qu'Ever reste à seulement quelques rues d'une scène de crimes" invente la brune.

-"Et moi ? Pourquoi m'emmener ?" demande l'originel avec toujours le chic pour poser les mauvaises questions.

-"Je pense que cela nous ferait dû bien d'être qu'à deux, on a des choses à se dirent. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule avec toi pour savoir si je peux te pardonner le mal que tu m'as fais." avoue honnêtement Katherine en le réalisant à l'instant.

-"Tata Katyy !"hurle Ever en arrivant dans la voiture et empêchant Elijah de répondre.

-"Salut princesse, j'ai une bonne nouvelle avec Tonton Eli, on part en vacances." sourit Katherine à l'enfant.

-"Youpiiiiiii, on va où ?"

-"Chez tonton Stefan" dit la vampire sous les rires de Ever.

Katherine met en route le moteur et part directement en direction de l'aéroport. On aurait dit une vrai petite famille...

Que pouvait dire Bonnie sur cette soirée chez Damon ? Trop mais alors vraiment trop d'alcool. Caroline vient de finir une bouteille à elle toute seule et s'amuse à lancer des morceaux de papier dans le feu de cheminée. Matt, le plus sage, attrape son téléphone et appelle Katherine pour savoir si elle est bien arrivée et discute un moment avec Ever. Quand à Bonnie, elle regarde ce petit spectacle affalée sur le canapé avec Damon.

_Tu lui as montrée le meilleur de toi_  
><em>Mais je suis effrayé, le meilleur de toi<em>  
><em>N'était pas suffisamment bon<em>

-"Klaus et Kol arrivent pour venir nous chercher" souffle Matt dans un murmure lointain que Bonnie entend à peine.

-"Tu comptes faire quoi ? Pour Kol" demande Damon devant mon regard interrogatif. Directement elle se met à divaguer et ses pensées se tournent vers lui. Bonne question, que va-t-elle faire ...

_Et tu sais, il ne t'as jamais voulu_  
><em>Du moins pas de la façon<em>  
><em>Dont tu aurais voulu être aimée<em>

Dans un sens Bonnie a tout donné pour Kol, elle lui as montré le meilleure d'elle et cela n'a pas suffit à le faire rester à ses côtés. En réalité ce n'est pas ce que Bonnie avait imaginé en décidant de se mettre avec Kol, elle ne pensait pas faire la pute de service et ne plus vivre de vie tel enfermée dans une cage dorée. Elle voulait de l'adrénaline de la passion et une complicité comme celle des premiers jours avec Kol. Celui ci ne l'a pas fait exprès bien entendu, mais dans un sens l'originel avait rendu Bonnie plus malheureuse que jamais.

_Et tu penses être une erreur_  
><em>Il ne vaut pas toutes ces larmes qui ne disparaissent pas<em>

Kol n'est pas bien, Kol ne fait pas ça, Kol est absent ... Et si en réalité c'est Bonnie la fautive. La métisse ne peut s'empêcher de se poser cette question, après tout elle n'est pas parfaite, elle est humaine et comme on dit l'erreur est humaine. Peut être aurait-elle du insister, ou bien le suivre malgré son désaccord ou alors le quitter dès le début. Tellement de peut être qui laissent Bonnie perplexe, instinctivement les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

_ Oh ange brisé_  
><em>As-tu été triste quand il a brisé tout tes rêves<em>  
><em>Oh ange brisé<em>  
><em>A l'intérieur tu meurs car tu ne peux pas y croire<em>

Lorsque Damon s'en aperçois, il se sent directement coupable. C'est de sa faute si Bonnie pleure, bravo, quelle idée de parler de Kol en même temps. Il tente alors de se rattraper.

-"Si on regarde bien" murmure Damon à moitié saoul dans son oreille "Il y a différents types chez les bourrés".

-"Développe .." dit la métisse avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de ma boisson, heureuse que son meilleur ami comprenne son erreur et tente de lui changer les idées.

-"Bah, il y a les bourrés qui ne font que se plaindre, comme Katherine ou Rebekah _'Dis moi franchement pourquoi je suis si grosse !'_" imite Damon alors que son amie rit en imaginant très bien la scène "Il y ensuite les gars qui tiennent parfaitement l'alcool et que c'est très dur de les voir bourré, comme Matt, Enzo, Klaus".

_Et je promet que ce n'est pas ta faute_  
><em>Ce n'a jamais été ta faute<em>

-"Je te suis pour l'instant" le force-t-elle à continuer alors qu'il avale un peu de vodka. Elle plonge son regard dans les yeux de Damon et sourit pour le remercier d'être là pour elle.

-"Il y a les filles comme Caroline qui deviennent dépressive" sourit Damon avant de lever sa bouteille en direction de la blonde.

-"Et nous on est quoi ?" demande Bonnie en imaginant pas ce que Damon s'apprête à faire.

-"On est les bourrés qui même saouls s'éclatent" hurle le vampire avant de soulever son amie du fauteuil et la prendre comme un sac à patate.

-"Ahhhh" hurle Bonnie en riant aux éclats "Damon je vais vomir "rigole-t-elle dans un état second.

Le vampire la lâche et part mettre un peut de musique avant de se mettre à danser avec sa cavalière d'un soir, collé serré. Tous deux rigolent et s'amusent comme deux enfants et Matt lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir au coin du feu avec Caroline. Celle ci ne décroche toujours pas son regard du feu, comme hypnotisée.

Bientôt nos deux danseurs les rejoignent et Bonnie s'assoit entre les jambes de son meilleur ami.

_Et je promet que ce n'est pas ta faute_  
><em>Ce n'a jamais été ta faute<em>

Soudain la porte s'ouvre à la volé et une voix retentit.

-"Ca à l'air sympa ici"

Really Don't Care & Everytime & Broken Angel


	12. Once Upon A Time, our story

**Chapitre 11**

_Flash-Back_

We were both young when I first saw you  
><span>I close my eyes and the flashback starts<span>  
><span>I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air<span>

_Le haut des escaliers s'illuminent et Bonnie reconnait Esther ainsi que Elijah et Klaus Mickaelson. Elle a vaguement entendue parler de Rebekah, la demi-soeur de Klaus. De ce que lui a raconté Stefan, c'est une vampire douce et aimante uniquement avec sa famille ainsi que les gens qu'elle aime, autre ces personnes elle se trouve être une vampire sadique et remplit de haine et colère._

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
><span>See you make your way through the crowd<span>  
><span>And say hello<span>

Little did I know

_Elle discute avec un jeune homme, surement le dernier des Mickaelson, Damon lui en a parlé, il paraît être encore plus sadique sournois et cruel que Klaus. Chose que Bonnie n'aurait jamais pu capable. Il tue pour le plaisir et semble être l'une des personnes les plus instables narcissique et égoïste. Mais tout aussi dévoué à sa famille qu'Elijah. Pourtant, lorsque Bonnie le voit ainsi, en vrai, il ressemble plus à un adolescent plutôt mignon avec un visage d'ange. Son sourire qui en fait craquer plus d'une et ses lèvres fines donnent un charme à ce vampire. Bonnie secoue la tête mais ne peut détacher son regard de cet homme. Il semble remarquer ou sentir un regard pesé sur lui puisqu'il tourne subitement la tête et ses yeux bruns entrent en contact avec ceux de la jeune fille. Elle détourne le regard et part à la recherche de Caroline en priant pour partir vite de cet endroit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit d'accepter de venir ici. Elle n'a pourtant rien a y faire._

_Elle zigzag entre les invités dans sa robe grise foncée, à la recherche d'un visage connu. Malheureusement elle ne rencontre que des regards haineux de vampire. Esther termine son beau discours et la première danse est annoncée, elle s'éloigne au maximum de la piste et remarque que Caroline part avec Klaus et Matt avec Rebekah. Elle ferait vraiment mieux de partir, pour affirmer ses dire, elle se fait un chemin jusqu'à la sorite. Terminer, fini de faire semblant, elle arrête cette comédie, elle s'en va._

_Soudain un bras lui attrape le poignet et elle hurle de surprise à ce contact froid et puissant. Elle se retourne et a la surprise de découvrir le cadet Mickaelson : Kol. Cette fois si c'est sur, elle est vraiment malchanceuse. Il attire sa main à ses lèvres et lui fait le baisemain classique._

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
><span>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"<span>  
><span>And I was crying on the staircase<span>  
><span>Begging you, please, don't go<span>

_-"Me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?" demande Kol d'une voix douce et attirante. _

_Bonnie s'apprête à refuser lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il l'entraîne déjà sur la piste de danse. Il passe alors son bras autour de sa taille et commence à danser, mais que fait-elle ? Elle tente de s'écarter de lui mais il la maintient plus fortement contre lui, ils sont si proche que Bonnie tente de cacher ses joues en feu. _

_-"Je n'ai pas eus la chance de vous rencontrer avant, je suis Kol Mickaelson et vous êtes ?" susurre Kol amusé dans l'oreille de la sorcière._

_-"Bonnie" répond froidement celle ci._

_-"Bonnie comment ?"_

_-"Juste Bonnie" réplique-t-elle en essayant de mettre un terme à cette discussion._

_-"Et bien juste Bonnie, vous êtes ravissante" sourit Kol amusé par l'habitude de sa cavalière._

_-"Merci, on ne peut pas vous retournez le compliment" ment Bonnie d'un ton froid, contre tout attente Kol rigole et fait tourner la métisse avant de la récupérer._

_-"Pour quel raison ai-je droit à ce ton froid et ses remarques déroutantes ?" demande l'originel sans retirer son sourire de ses lèvres._

_-"Disons que je n'aime pas sympathiser avec les originels. " la danse se termine et elle s'éloigne déjà de son cavalier d'une danse, mais il la rattrape et lui murmure à l'oreille. _

_-"J espère vous faire changer d'avis miss Bennett"_

_Puis il disparaît dans la foule laissant Bonnie scotché, il la connait. Elle regarde autour d'elle et part en direction de la sortie, cette fois ci elle ne reviendra pas._

And I said   
><span>"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone <span>  
><span>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run<span>

_-"Bonjour ma petite furie" dit une voix dans le dos de Bonnie. Voilà deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et on ne peut pas dire qu'il lui ait réellement manqué, bien au contraire. Elle se retourne déjà à bout de nerf._

_-"Qu'est ce que tu veux Kol ?" il est là, dans sa voiture noire décapotable, moteur allumé et bloque toute la circulation. Bonnie sur le trottoir fait des signes d'excuse aux conducteurs derrière._

_-"Esther m'envoie pour venir te chercher, elle veut te parler." Bonnie soupire et tend le bras pour ouvrir la portière, mais elle se trouve être fermé. Bonnie relève les yeux et regarde le vampire en colère. _

_-"Ouvre cette porte Kol !"_

_-"A une condition ..."_

_-"Kol, c'est pas le moment de jouer" murmure-t-elle en le regardant ._

_-"Il y a trente minutes de route, pendant ces trente minutes je veux que tu oublies que je suis un vampire et que tu es une sorcière." propose Kol._

_-"Quoi ! Hors de question je ne ..." commence à s'opposer Bonnie._

_-"Alors je reste là toute la journée" souffle Kol avant de fermer le moteur sous le mécontentement des conducteurs._

_-"Arrête Kol, je ne marche pas. C'est pas marrant !"_

_-"Allez quoi ! Dis juste oui"_

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess   
><span>It's a love story baby just say yes"<span>

_Après de nombreuses injures contre le vampire, qui garde son sourire amusé, Bonnie monte dans la voiture et tente d'avoir une discussion civilisé avec Kol._

I got tired of waiting  
><span>Wondering if you were ever coming around<span>  
><span>My faith in you was fading<span>

_-"Quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu" souffle Esther alors que Bonnie et sa mère tente toujours de réaliser le sort qui va tuer les Mickaelson. Étrangement Bonnie se sent mal, pas qu'elle ne veuille plus les tuer. Seulement le souvenir de ce petit trajet en voiture avec Kol lui revient en mémoire et surtout l'humanité à laquelle il avait fait preuve._

_-"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?" demande sa mère._

_-"Mes enfants, ils arrivent. Fuyez !" hurle Ether alors que la mère de Bonnie part déjà au fin fond de la forêt. Bonnie est un peu plus tenté de rester et hésite un moment. "Mais que fais-tu ? Fuis !" s'impatiente la mère des originels._

When I met you on the outskirts of town  
><span>

_C'est alors que des pas se font entendre et qu'un feu illumine la clairière. Bonnie le voit à cet instant, son coeur s'accélère et son regard se plonge dans le sien Fuir, elle doit fuir et rapidement. Kol. Il est le premier à apparaître et aperçoit Bonnie. Elle s'enfuit alors à toute vitesse mais le regard qu'il lui a lancé reste gravé dans sa mémoire._

_Voilà dès mois que Kol n'est pas revenu à Mystic Falls, et ainsi dès moi que Bonnie ne l'a pas revu. Ce regard qu'il lui a lancé lors de cette nuit, la hante comme un cauchemar qu'elle fait toutes les nuits. Ce mélange de surprise de haine mais aussi de trahison. Oui, ce qu'elle avait fait, lui laisse un arrière goût de trahison. _

_Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, puisque c'est le retour de Kol à Mystic Fall et celui est toujours remplit d'une rage et d'une colère envers Bonnie. Comment cette sorcière ose le défié et tente de le tuer, alors qu'il avait fait d'énorme effort pour qu'elle soit de son côté, mais non, madame préfère restée sur ses stupides préjugés et ne pas lui laisser de chance. Et bien très bien, Esther a péri en voulant le tuer, Bonnie Bennett subira le même sort. Oh oui, il la tuera..._

_Alors que Bonnie traverse tranquillement le couloir de son lycée, elle sent une main encerclée son cou et une force la frapper contre les casiers. Elle ouvre de grands yeux surprise, Kol. Elle n'était pas au courant de son retour en ville, que veut-il ? Lorsque le vampire fait ressortir ses veines et ses dents, Bonnie comprend que sa mort est proche._

_-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais" souffle-t-elle en usant dans ses dernières ressources._

_-"Tu as tenté de me tuer, sorcière. Je ne t'ai rien fais pourtant, quelle raison avais-tu ? De plus j'ai entendu dire que tu comptais ramener Silas à la vie, il en est hors de question. Je dois te tuer" sourit-il sauvagement._

_-"Je suis désolée" soupire-t-elle en même temps que sa dernière bouffée d'air._

_-"Quoi ?" demande le vampire surprit en relâchant sa prise sur le cou de Bonnie._

_-"J'aurais pas du faire ça, seulement Esther peut être très convaincante lorsqu'elle le veut. Toi même à cru qu'elle voulait reformer une famille, mais crois moi que la culpabilité ne me ronge pas. Bien sur que tu ne m'as rien fait, mais peut en dire de même des autres membres de ta famille ?"_

_Kol remplit de doute délaisse le cou de Bonnie et celle ci en profite pour lui donner un anévrisme avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes._

_-"Je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas mourir ici" souffle-t-elle avant de courir loin de Kol qui tombe à terre._

_-"Klaus ! Klaus !" hurle Bonnie en entrant dans le manoir Mickaelson toute essoufflée. L'hybride arrive face à elle et ne cache pas son étonnement._

_-"Que veux tu sorcière ?"_

_-"Kol ! Jeremy et Elena ont prévus de le tuer !" hurle Bonnie alors que l'originel la prend déjà par le bras et l'entraîne à vitesse vampirique vers la maison Gilbert._

_Lorsque Klaus arrive, il remarque directement les cris de douleur. Pris de panique il défonce la porte et arrive à temps pour arracher Elena loin de son frère, puis Kol arrive à reprendre l'avantage et arrache d'un coup sec le coeur de Jeremy qui vient s'écrouler au sol. Bonnie regarde cette scène comme au ralentit, puis ses larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle a préférée la vie de Kol à celle de Jeremy, elle a tué son ex-petit ami. Elle avait beau lui en vouloir de l'avoir trompé, il n'en reste que c'est le premier homme qu'elle a aimé. _

_La nausée lui monte à la gorge et elle sort en courant à l'extérieur. Comme un son lointain elle entend les sanglots d'Elena et la rage s'empare d'elle, elle revient donc à l'intérieur une fois son malaise passé. Elle ne regarde même pas les deux frères Mickaelson et passe devant eux dans aucun regard, puis elle tire sur les cheveux de son amie et la relève d'une main sous le regard impressionnée de Kol et choqué de Klaus. Bonnie regarde son amie qui pleure, comme à son habitude, elle est recouverte de sang et de sueur. Sans réellement savoir comment, la main de la métisse se lève et vient gifler la joue de la brune._

_-"Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Elena. Regarde un peu ce que tu as fais ! Tu voulais tellement la mort de Kol, pour ton propre intérêt, que tu as embarqué Jeremy à ton histoire. Sauf que maintenant il est mort et toi non, tu mérités pourtant plus de mourir que lui." souffle froidement Bonnie en gardant un visage neutre._

_-"Comment tu peux aider ces monstres ? Tu me déçois Bonnie" hurle Elena de rage et de tristesse. Bonnie ferme les yeux irritée._

_-"Tu n'as rien compris, Elena. Le jeu est finit" soupire -t-elle avant de balancer son amie dans les décombres et de tourner les talons. Elle s'arrête cependant vers Kol et assure._

_-"J'ai tenté de te tuer, et maintenant je t'ai sauvé. J'espère que nous sommes quitte maintenant"_

"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
><span>I keep waiting for you but you never come<span>  
><span>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"<span>

_-"Bonnie !" hurle Kol à sa suite._

_-"Quoi ?!" elle se retourne toujours en colère et déçue de son amie. De plus Jeremy est mort, que va dire Elena aux autres ? Vont-ils la croire ?_

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

_Puis, sans prévenir Kol s'empare de sa taille mais surtout de ses lèvres dans un baiser violent et sauvage. Il passe sa langue dans sa bouche et tente de dominer le feu qui se propage dans la bouche de Bonnie. Les mains de Kol viennent s'ancrer dans le cou de celle ci et il l'attire un peu plus à lui. Elle passe ses mains dans son dos et tente de s'accrocher à quelque chose, elle devrait le repousser mais elle est trop chamboulée pour maintenir des pensées cohérentes._

_Puis il se retire d'elle et murmure tout bas un 'merci' qui reste gravé à jamais pour elle._

_-"Ca te dirait de boire un verre avec moi un de ces quatre ?"_

_-"Pas vraiment"murmure Bonnie en retrouvant sa lucidité._

_-"Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Bennett. Je viens te chercher demain soir à vingt heures, soit prête ou j'irai parler de ce petit baiser à bébé vampire."_

_Bonnie le regarde s'éloigner. Et dire que c'est par des rendez-vous forcés que tout a commencé..._

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
>I love you and that's all I really know<br>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby just say yes"<span>

_¤¤¤¤¤Fin F-B¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Soudain la porte s'ouvre à la volé et une voix retentit._

_-"Ca à l'air sympa ici"_

Bonnie se retourne et se fige d'effroi, Kol. Ce vampire violent et fou de jalousie vient d'entrer dans le manoir pour découvrir sa compagne assise sur les jambes d'un autre, autant dire que c'est beaucoup trop à supporter pour lui. Une fois qu'il a rencontré le regard de Bonnie, Kol fait demi-tour et s'éloigne à l'extérieur dans la nuit noir. Autant dire que l'euphorie et l'alcool redescend tout de suite et Bonnie une fois le choc passé se relève et court à la suite de Kol, tout en faisant attention de ne pas bousculer Klaus.

-"Kol ! Kol attend, tu es stupide !" hurle la métisse avant de percuter le torse de Kol.

-"Tu me dis que nous sommes un couple, tu m'embrasses, mais tu fricotes avec Damon et tu oses dire que c'est moi qui est stupide." rugit sauvagement Kol.

-"Parfaitement" Bonnie ne s'est jamais laisser démonter par les crises de colère de Kol, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui as directement plus chez elle. "Et puis je ne fricote pas avec Damon" réplique-t-elle.

-"Mais bien sûr et tu expliques comment ce que je viens de voir ?"

-"Il n'y a rien de mal, c'est comme si je te faisais une stupide crise de jalousie en te voyant Rebekah sur les genoux." s'énerve Bonnie.

-"C'est ma soeur !" s'écrie Kol.

-"Alors tu réalises à quel point tu es stupide ? Je t'avais prévenu que j'ai changé, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à me voir avec Damon, c'est mon meilleur ami et il faut arrêter de faire des jalousies quand cela le concerne" souffle la métisse. Son compagnon soupire pour tenter de se calmer et la regarde amusé, Bonnie respire enfin.

-"Tu sais que tu vas me rendre fou" murmure-t-il alors qu'elle sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Finalement tous deux rentrent dans la maison, mains dans la mains., le sourire aux lèvres.

-"Bon on y va !" s'exclame Caroline avant de se relever. Malheureusement elle a considérablement minimiser sa quantité d'alcool ingurgité et lorsqu'elle se relève, elle manque te tituber. Bien entendu Klaus la rattrape in extrémiste et Caroline reste dans ses bras.

-"Tu as raison love, on y va..." soupire Klaus alors que tout le monde le suit dans la voiture. Bien entendu Bonnie s'arrête un peu plus pour dire au revoir à Damon et lui assure qu'il n'a causer aucun problème.

Une fois dans la voiture les discussions reprennent, Caroline, Matt et Klaus, assis à l'arrière, discutent de Katherine et Elijah ainsi que leur voyage surprise. Côté conducteur, Kol conduit et Bonnie est assis à ses côtés le regard fixé vers l'extérieur dans la nuit noire. Soudain Matt lance une bombe, une bombe susceptible d'exploser.

-"Dis moi Bonnie tu as avoué à Kol ce que Katherine m'a dit ?" Bonnie se fige d'effroi et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler, son coeur s'accélère pour exploser dans sa poitrine. Kol regarde Bonnie en comprenant qu'elle lui cache quelque chose.

-"Non, dis moi Bonnie ?" sourit faussement Kol l'air sinistre. A quelques sièges Matt comprend son erreur et soupire une injure.

-"Nan, mais c'est trois fois rien. Je t'assure que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler" sourit Bonnie en tentant de garder la face.

-"Mais si vas-y dit moi" rigole sarcastiquement Kol. Derrière moi je sens que Caroline commence à paniqué.

-"Nan je t'assure que c'est ..." tente la métisse.

-"Dit !" rugit Kol en commençant à perdre patiente. Il ne fait plus réellement attention à la route et risque de provoquer un accident. Il se concentre de nouveau sur la route et Bonnie en profite.

-"J'ai couché avec Damon".

Love Story de Taylor Swift


	13. I make a terrible Mistake & I need you

**Chapitre 12**

_Flash-Back_

_-"Je m'en irai et je ne reviendrai jamais. Tu n'auras plus jamais à me regarder dans les yeux et cacher cette connexion entre nous avec une telle hostilité et une répulsion. Tu n'auras plus à voir cette part sombre de toi même ni à la cacher. Tout ça, partira avec moi. Je serai parti et tu seras libre. Je veux juste ... que tu sois honnête avec moi."_

_Ce petit discours trotte dans la tête de Caroline depuis que Klaus s'est relever et commence à s'habiller. Alors c'est fini ? Elle se revoit dans sa chambre mourante alors qu'il arrive pour la sauver, tellement de choses se sont passés depuis. Il y a aussi cette fois où elle lui avait dit savoir qu'il l'aimait... ou lors de la remise des diplôme s où il était revenu l'avait encore une fois sauvé. 'He's your first love. I entend to be you last'. Cette phrase qui résonne en elle tel un echo depuis qu'il est partit. Tout cela, c'est fini ? Elle n'en revient pas, étrangement elle sent un pincement au coeur. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était attaché à cet hybride si malveillant mais tendre avec elle, qu'aurait-elle fait sans lui ? Elle serait morte. Et si sans lui elle ne survivais pas ? Sans sa protection ? Ses cadeaux, si énervant ? Son amour, tout simplement._

_-"Je dois y aller, love. Rebekah m'attend et elle n'aime pas attendre" souffle Klaus en la sortant de ses pensées. Bien entendu c'est totalement faux, Bekah doit toujours être avec son humain et c'est lui qui allait l'attendre. Mais il ne le supporte plus, il ne peut pas rester proche de Caroline en sachant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Si il lui arrivait malheur, briserait-il sa promesse de ne plus revenir ? Klaus est pourtant un homme de parole, mais si la vie de Caroline est en danger, il n'hésitera pas une seconde._

_-"Adieu, love et sache que la Nouvelle-Orléans t'ouvre les bras. Viens me voir quand tu veux" sourit Klaus avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa blondinette préférée. Qu'elle va lui manquer. Son sourire, sa répartie, son odeur, ses baisers. Tout chez Caroline Forbes va lui manquer. Après tout c'est la femme qu'il aime._

_Il fait quelques pas dans les bois, sous le regard triste de Caroline. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprête à disparaître au fin fond de la forêt à vitesse vampirique. Caroline l'arrête et lui dis la seule chose qu'il avait envie d'entendre._

_-"Reste"_

_-"Je peux te raconter un petit secret?"demande Caroline en regardant le feu assise sur le sol du manoir Mickaelson._

_-"Tout ce que tu veux mon ange" répond Klaus assis à ses côtés avec un verre à la main. Voilà trois heures qu'ils sont rentrés de la forêt et que Klaus a accepter de rester._

_-"Je suis nerveuse." l'hybride se retourne vers Caroline l'air surpris alors qu'elle a l'air gênée._

_-"Pourquoi?"_

_"J'en sais rien parce que avec ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt tout à l'heure, tu m'impressionnes. Voilà, je te l'ai dit." puis elle attrape un des canapé du coussins et tel une enfant se cache dessous. Elle est terriblement embarrassée de cette discussion._

_-"Tu sais, je suis mal à l'aise moi aussi."_

_-"C'est vrai?" elle relève la tête de son coussin et le regarde._

_"Mais, oui, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment, j'avais peur de me voir rejeter, insulté ou que tu regrettes. Et puis tu as vu à quel point je deviens poétique lorsque je suis avec toi" rigole Klaus amusé de lui même "Je m'étonne moi même" souffle-t-il plus humain que jamais._

_-"Tes tirades ont eu leur petit effet."sourit Caroline, étonnée et en même temps ravie de voir Klaus si détendu à lui parler ouvertement. Rien à voir avec le sadique vampire sans coeur et cruel._

_-"Ah ouais? J'avais peur que tu paniques en entendant ça."_

_-"Non, c'était merveilleux, tellement romantique. Je t'assure que ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir." le rassure la blonde toujours subjuguée par ce Klaus._

_-"Et tu as aussi un peu paniqué, avoue."s'amuse-t-il en la regardant rougir à une vitesse folle._

_-"Tu as raison. Juste parce que j'espérais qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans tes dires. Je me suis attachée à toi bien plus que je ne le pense, et j'ai beau tenté de résister, je ne me vois pas à revenir à ma vie d'avant. Où tu n'étais pas encore là." souffle Caroline en s'ouvrant complètement au vampire._

_-"Alors, j'ai une idée. On va y aller à notre rythme. Pas de pression, plus de déclaration publique gênante. On va être humain et ne pas se prendre la tête. J'ai une idée. Racontes moi ton meilleur premier rendez-vous."_

_-"Bobby Hopes. J'avais 7 ans, il m'avait inviter chez sa mère pour jouer au basket dans l'allée. À l'époque, j'étais un vrai garçon manqué. Quand je suis arrivé, il m'a donné un mot qui disait '' veux-tu être ma copine? Oui, non ou pourquoi pas?''. racontai-elle le sourire aux lèvres face à ce souvenir alors que Klaus la regarde amusé._

_-" Tu as répondu quoi?"_

_-"Que j'étais d'accord. Ensuite on a fait un match, je l'ai battu et il a fondu en larme." Ils rient tous les deux devant la niaiserie de ce rendez-vous. "Toi si je me souviens bien, elle s'appelait Tatia et tu la courtisais avec ton frère." devine Caroline._

_-"Comment sais-tu cela ?"_

_-"J'ai mes secrets, quel est ta plus grande peur ?" demande alors la blonde peut désireuse de s'attarder sur Tatia._

_-"Ouah, c'est dur... je dirais de me retrouver seul. J'ai toujours voulu être unis avec une famille et des amis sur lequel je puisse compter. Elijah a toujours été là, Kol aussi. Rebekah c'est plus compliquée, elle m'en a voulu mais elle reste à nos côtés puisque elle aussi elle veut une famille."._

_-"J'ai peur de l'ocean .." souffle alors Caroline alors que Klaus la regarde visiblement très surpris._

_-"Mais je t'ai déjà vu nager tellement de fois au lac " dit incrédule le vampire._

_-"Je n'ai pas dis avoir peur de l'eau, mais de l'océan. L'ocean est tellement vaste et immense. C'est comme l'éternité ou le monde ... ça me fait peur. Il tellement facile de se perdre dans cette densité, c'est quelque chose d'inatteignable de proche mais de lointain. Tout s'embrouille et ça me perturbe. J'aime avoir le contrôle des choses, l'océan c'est l'inverse. C'est comme lâcher prise."_

_-"Ca te fais peur ?"_

_-"Cela me terrifie"._

_-"Tu n'as plus aucunes craintes à avoir tant que tu es avec moi Caroline."_

_Elle le regarde surprise. Oh oui elle aurait eut tord de le laisser partir. Tellement eus tord de voir l'homme de sa vie s'échapper._

_'I intend to be your last, however long takes, congratulations'_

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Fin Flash Back¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Il ne fait plus réellement attention à la route et risque de provoquer un accident. Il se concentre de nouveau sur la route et Bonnie en profite._

_-"J'ai couché avec Damon"._

Subitement, sans rien dire Kol pivote son volant d'un seul coup. Caroline et Matt hurlent de peur et Klaus se contente de s'accrocher fermement à la portière, visiblement amusé par la situation. Bonnie ouvre grand le yeux et s'accroche à la portière en regardant Kol. Il roule dangereusement et ne fait que doubler des voitures n'accordant aucun regard aux autres, ainsi que Bonnie.

-"Kol ..."

-"Tais-toi !" la coupe Kol d'un signe de main.

-"Kol, tu me fais peur ..." souffle alors la douce voix de Caroline.

-"Où vas-tu, frère ?" demande Klaus en essayant de rassurer la femme qu'il aime.

-"Tuer ce petit fils de pute de Salvatore." affirme froidement Kol alors que Bonnie comment réellement à s'inquiéter.

-"Kol arrête !"

-"Ferme là Bonnie !" rugit Kol de rage.

Comprenant que Kol ne se calmera pas de lui même, Bonnie décide de commencer à lancer un sort de protection sur la maison de Damon. L'originel ne pourra même pas rentrer à l'intérieur, cela risque de le rendre furieux mais elle doit affronter sa colère.

Puis, comme pour engendrer la peur dans le coeur de Bonnie, la voiture tourne à l'intérieur de la cour du manoir Salvatore. Ni une ni deux Kol sort en trombe et marche à toute vitesse vers la maison, Bonnie sort à son tour et intime à Klaus de reconduire Caroline et Matt au manoir et de les laisser seul.

Kol arrive à la porte mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, il percute de plein fouet un mur invisible qui lui bloque le passage. Fou de rage le vampire se retourne et ne voit plus la voiture de Klaus mais uniquement Bonnie qui arrive vers lui. Une rage puissante prend place dans son coeur et il commence à hurler le prénom de celui qui a osé couché avec SA femme.

_You were my sun, you were my earth_

_But you didn't know how all the ways I loved you, no_

_So you took a chance, and made others plans_

_But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down_

-"Ca ne sert à rien j'ai aussi insonorisé la maison" souffle Bonnie à quelques mètres de lui. Kol se retourne fou de rage et la regarde de son regard le plus noir possible.

-"Et en plus tu le défends ?!" hurle-t-il de plus belle. Soudain son visage vampirique tire ses traits et Bonnie commence à avoir peur, il pourrait lui faire du mal ?

Sans ne rien voir venir elle le sent attraper ses cheveux et la plaquer contre le mur invisible. Elle laisse passer un gémissement de douleur avant de manquer d'air. Kol atteint alors son cou et le coeur de Bonnie s'accélère encore plus si c'est possible. Mais dès lors Kol la soulève du sol et la balance sur plusieurs mètres, elle est au sol alors qu'il reste debout face à elle.

_You don't have to say, what you did_

_I already know, I found out from him_

-"Il t'a mordu et a bu ton sang !" hurle Kol encore plus en colère que tout à l'heure. Il frappe dans tout ce que rentre dans son champ de vision et arriver à la barrière, il la frappe de rage. Puis au bout d'un moment il se retourne vers la sorcière toujours au sol et demande "Pourquoi ?".

-"Nous étions enfermé, Damon avait besoin de sang pour ne pas mourir alors il a bu sur moi " explique sincèrement Bonnie.

_Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be_

_And don't it make you sad about it_

-"Ah ouai ! Et comment tu expliques le fait que vous avez fini nu !"

-"Je ... c'était il y a deux putains d'années Kol, peut importe comment. Je t'en voulais tellement, je pensais mourir dans cette grotte alors oui j'ai merdé ! Je l'ai regretté avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux.".

_You told me you loved me_

_Why did you leave me, all alone_

-"Comment t'as pu me faire ça" souffle Kol maintenant calmé mais toujours déçu. "Tu viens juste de me dire que c'était comme un frère pour toi, que tu m'aimes".

-"Et c'est vrai ! Ca fait deux ans Kol, on a eut le temps d'en discuter, de se dire à quel point ça a été stupide et que jamais on ne briserai notre amitié en recommençant. C'est toi que j'aime, j'ai besoin de toi."

_Now You tell me you need me, when you call me on the phone_

_Girl, I refuse, you must have me confused with some other guy_

-"Ne me touche pas, va rejoindre ton Damon et ne me vient plus jamais m'approcher ou je te jure que je te tue, peut importe à quel point je t'aime. Fou moi la paix maintenant" souffle Kol.

Puis un éclair, un souffle inattendu. Bonnie commence à haleter, et lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux.. les feuilles mortes du chêne bougent encore sous la force de son brusque départ. Bonnie pleure, Bonnie hurle, Bonnie s'effondre au sol. Bonnie la perdu...

_Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn_

_To cry, cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

**Deux semaines plus tard** ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Allo Klaus ?" la voix de Caroline est facilement reconnaissable pour l'hybride, sa merveille l'appelle enfin, des jours qu'il n'a plus de nouvelles d'elle. "C'est moi. Ecoute je suis au commissariat, j'ai fait une énorme bêtise" le sourire qu'affichait Klaus disparaît et maintenant il remarque la peur et la confusion dans la voix de sa douce. "Bonnie et Matt ont disparu, Katherine et Damon sont avec moi, essaie d'appeler Kol aussi." ordonne-t-elle de sa voix douce, un long silence s'en suit jusqu'à ce que celle ci continue "Je ... je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir et ... j'ai besoin de toi."

Cry Me A river de Justin Timberlake


	14. Veine de Vénus

**Chapitre 13**

_-"Allo Klaus ?" la voix de Caroline est facilement reconnaissable pour l'hybride, sa merveille l'appelle enfin, des jours qu'il n'a plus de nouvelles d'elle. "C'est moi. Ecoute je suis au commissariat, j'ai fait une énorme bêtise" le sourire qu'affichait Klaus disparaît et maintenant il remarque la peur et la confusion dans la voix de sa douce. "Bonnie et Matt ont disparu, Katherine et Damon sont avec moi, essaie d'appeler Kol aussi." ordonne-t-elle de sa voix douce, un long silence s'en suit jusqu'à ce que celle ci continue "Je ... je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir et ... j'ai besoin de toi." _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Quelques heures plus tôt ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que ceci soit une brillante idée" souffle Bonnie devant les portes du commissariat. La nuit vennait de tomber et seulement quelques gardes étaient en vu.

-"Tu as un autre plan ?" demande Katherine, revenue depuis trois jours de son voyage chez Stefan, elle y a laissé Ever ainsi qu'Elijah. "Très bien, alors on y va"

-"Katherine et moi y allons en premier" explique Damon avant de s'avancer vers l'immeuble avec la vampire à sa suite. Bonnie regarde ses deux meilleurs amis partirent, le coeur lourd. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle dort chez Damon et que Kol refuse de le voir.

-"Tu crois que tout va bien se passer ?" demande Caroline plus paniquée que jamais.

Les minutes passent et finalement l'ombre de Katherine apparaît et Matt, Caroline et Bonnie partent en direction des vampires. Une fois à l'intérieur, Bonnie remarque directement les deux policiers hypnotisés qui la salut gentiment, puis Bonnie s'approche de son amie et lui attrape la main avant de poursuivre en direction de la pièce où on range les indices de crimes. Matt et Caroline derrière elles et Damon devant, le petit groupe se met à chercher dans les centaines de boites en carton à la recherche du couteau qui a tué Jake.

-"Moi et Caroline ont va aller chercher leur relever d'empreinte" souffle Damon en ayant mar de chercher mais de ne rien trouver. Hors de question pour autant de lancer un sort, pas de la manière dont cela s'est terminé la dernière fois Damon et la blonde partit, les cherches reprennent de plus belle, mais où est donc ce foutu couteau ?

C'est alors que Bonnie désespère que le cri de Matt se fait entendre, les deux filles prient de panique, courent en direction du cri et s'arrêtent en voyant un Matt inconscient. Une malheureuse boite est tombée dessus, le faisant chuté et perdre connaissance. Bonnie attrape du bout des doigts le fameux couteau, que Matt a trouvé tandis que Katherine donne de son sang à Matt pour qu'il récupère plus vite.

-"Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Il aurait très bien put récupérer tout seul " souffle Bonnie inquiète de voir Matt ainsi.

-"Nous avons besoin de Matt en pleine forme" explique Katherine avant de se relever et de tendre la main à Matt. Il s'empresse de la saisir et se relève en lançant un bref merci à la vampire.

Puis tous les trois nous décidons de faire demi-tour pour retrouver les deux vampires. Sur le chemin nous rencontrons,un nouveau policier et Katherine est forcée de le contraindre. Le petit trio arrive au détour d'un couloir et étrangement Bonnie se retourne pour voir derrière elle, il n'y a rien, pourtant elle sent comme une présence ou un regard peser sur elle et sur ses amis. Elle doit devenir folle, Katherine ouvre une porte qui laisse apparaître Caroline et Damon en pleine recherche dans les casiers. Ils portent tout les deux des gants et cherchent le dossier qui concernent le meurtre de Tara et Jake.

-"On a le couteau" sourit fièrement Katherine avant de le montrer le couteau.

-"J'en reviens toujours pas qu'on vole des preuves pour un meurtre" soupire Caroline avant de s'asseoir au sol, fatiguée de cette journée.

-"On ne vole pas, on remplace. Tu as remis le couteau avec les empreintes d'Esther à la place ?' demande Damon à la compagne d'Elijah.

-"Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ? Tiens, ça c'est les papiers pour remplacer les vrais" dit Katherine en tendant les feuilles à Damon.

-"C'est bon on peut se casser" dit Damon avant de se relever. "Maintenant direction la morgue" souffle le vampire.

-"Vous vous rendez compte qu'on a volé le corps de Tara et Jake et qu'ils sont juste derrière nous dans le coffre" souffle Matt en prenant conscience du glauque de la situation.

Ils venaient d'enlever deux corps à la morgue.

Dit comme ça, Bonnie se sent mal. Et cette sensation, l'impression d'être suivit ne cesse de la hanter. Pourtant chaque fois qu'elle se retourne elle ne voit rien. Même là, en voiture la main de Katherine dans la sienne, elle ne se sent pas en sécurité, de plus Kol lui manque. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi elle veut lui parler, maintenant. Elle prend donc son téléphone sous le regard curieux de son amie et compose le numéro du vampire qui hante ses nuits et son esprit. Bien entendu elle tombe une nouvelle fois sur messagerie, mais au lieu de raccrocher elle attend le bip sonore pour parler.

-"Salut Kol, c'est moi, je ... je sais même pas trop pourquoi j'appelle. J'avais besoin de te parler, je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais et on ne sait jamais alors je tenais une dernière fois à te dire que je suis désolée et que je t'aime. Je ...tu me manques et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, j'ai réalisé que te laissé à été la pire erreur de ma vie. Je vais venir te voir demain matin, j'espère que tu voudras bien me parler."

-"Bonnie on est arrivé" la ramène à la réalité la voix de Damon.

-"J'arrive" souffle-t-elle alors qu'il claque la portière et part vers le coffre pour sortir les corps avec Matt et Katherine "Je ... je dois y aller, à demain. Je t'aime fort fort fort fort fort. Salut". Puis Bonnie raccroche et sort de la voiture pour se retrouver dans la nuit noire et froide du cimetière.

Elle regarde l'horizon à la recherche du moindre mouvement. Elle en est de plus en plus convaincue, quelqu'un est là avec eux, qui elle ne le sait pas mais si il n'a pas manifester sa présence, il faut mieux se méfier. Les tombes s'enchaînent à la suite et Bonnie les regarde émue, combien de personnes sont mortes à cause des vampires qu'elle cotôit ? Combien de jeune femme Kol a séduit avant de les enfermer dans un cachot et les tuer ? Elle connait son passé, il lui en a déjà parlé, elle sait le monstre sanguinaire qu'il a été, mais elle ne l'a jamais laissée tomber.

-"Bonnie tu viens ?" la ramène à la réalité la voix de Caroline, cette fois. Bonnie part aux côtés de la blonde et commence à marcher bras dessus dessous avec elle. Katherine, Matt et Damon sont devant et portent les deux cadavres.

-'Comment va Enzo ?" demande la métisse pour engager la discussion.

-"Bien, bien. Il est toujours avec son ami, mais ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai plus de nouvelles, il est débordé. Il me manque" souffle-t-elle avant de regarder à droite à gauche "mais j'aime Klaus, enfin j'aime aussi Enzo, je suis perdue. Enzo est mon ami et Klaus l'homme de ma vie" affirme Caroline avant de redoubler de vitesse.

-"Et voilà la tombe de tata Lucy" souffle Katherine avant de poser les corps avec les deux hommes. Caroline attrape une pelle et n'hésite pas une seconde à creuser aux côtés de Katherine, Matt et Damon. Pourtant la blonde porte une petite robe rose en dentelle et des baskets de villes blanche. Katherine porte sa fameuse combinaison en cuir noir et finit par relever ses cheveux et une queue de cheval. "Tu te bouges feignasse ? Allez du nerf Bonnie" s'amuse-t-elle en voyant son amie sans rien faire.

Bonnie se joins à eux mais au bout de quelques heures la fatigue la prend et elle se repose sur l'herbe humide de la nuit. Elle regarde le ciel et les étoiles et attrape son téléphone pour voir qu'elle a un message. Kol. Toute heureuse d'avoir de ses nouvelles pour la première fois depuis des semaines. _'Passe demain matin à 10 heures je serais là'._ Bien entendu ce n'est pas le message d'amour ni bien romantique mais c'est un grand pas lorsqu'on sait qu'il s'agit de Kol Mickaelson.

-"Bon, maintenant que les corps sont mis en terre on se casser d'ici" soupire Damon avant de balancer sa pelle au sol. Caroline s'effondre à mes côtés au sol, essoufflée et couverte de boue et de terre, tout le monde est d'ailleurs ainsi. Matt reste pelle à la main et regarde le sol où Tara vient d'être enterrée, même si ses sentiments pour elle n'étaient pas réelles, il est toujours dur de voir une personne de notre entourage mourir. Puis le blond pose sa pelle au sol et s'accroupie, son pantalon beige recouvert de terre il tâte la terre de sa main avant de se relever et de retourner vers le groupe.

Damon est retourner à la voiture et remets dans le coffre les pelles de tout le monde. Katherine et Caroline se mettent en route pour le rejoindre lorsque des sirènes de police se mettent en marche. Une dizaine de voiture arrive à la suite dans le cimetière et encercle notre groupe, personne ne panique sauf peut être Bonnie et Matt. Le frère Salvatore, toujours aussi confient se dirige vers l'un des policiers qui vient de descendre de voiture. Il lève les main en l'air tout sourire, Bonnie le regarde le coeur alertant à toute vitesse, c'est l'instant de vérité. Seulement rien ne se passe comme prévu et bientôt Bonnie voit Damon se retourner et le policier lui mettre des menottes.

-"Ils sont sous veines de vénus ! Courrez !" hurle-t-il alors que Katherine attrape Caroline et se met à courir en direction de la forêt.

Elle regarde un moment Matt et enfin elle réalise, que si ils les attrapent tout est foutu. Encore heureux d'avoir brûler le couteau et les papiers un peu plus tôt. Elle se retourne et voit comme une illumination cette brèche dans la ligne de policier, elle intime Matt de la suivre et court à toute vitesse vers les arbres devant elle. Si elle avait écouter son instinct qui lui cri que ceci n'est qu'un piège, elle n'en serait pas là. Cette impression d'être suivit, les policiers sous veine de vénus, toute cette histoire n'est qu'un piège. Et lorsqu'elle réalise ceci, elle sent deux bras m'attraper, elle entend Matt hurler et bientôt elle sent un couteau s'enfoncer dans son estomac, elle tente de crier mais une main lui bloque la bouche. Puis elle tombe dans l'inconscient.

-"Si je résume, vous étiez en pleine nuit dans un cimetière. Vos vêtements sont recouverts de boue et on a retrouvé des pelles dans votre voiture, mais vous n'avez rien fait" résume le policier dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-"C'est bien ça monsieur l'agent, alors vous n'avez rien contre nous et on aimerait bien pouvoir rentrer se changer" soupire sarcastiquement Damon, l'air hautain.

-"Alors pourquoi vos deux petits copains se sont enfuit ?"

-"Une dizaine de voiture de police qui arrive droit sur vous, ça ne vous ferrait pas peur à vous ?" demande Caroline.

-"Oui et bien vous restez ici tant qu'on aura pas retrouver vos copains, c'est bien clair" hurle l'agent en colère mais avant qu'il n'est eus le temps de partir Caroline l'arrête.

-"Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un coup de téléphone ?" murmure faiblement la petite vampire blonde.

-"Suivez moi, vous deux vous restez là" dit le policier en désignant Katherine et Damon.

-"Oui monsieur l'agent" sourit toujours amusé le vampire.

Caroline suit le policier jusqu'à son bureau, celui ci lui annonce qu'elle n'a que cinq minutes et qu'il revient juste après pour la ramener avec les autres. Le bureau est grand et isolé, Caroline peut parler en toute sécurité sans se faire repérer, des jours qu'ils sont là et ils vont bientôt avoir besoin de sang, et Bonnie et Matt où sont-ils donc passés ? Caroline les a vu courir en sécurité puis elle s'était fait prendre avec Katherine. Elle espère qu'ils vont bien.

Caroline attrape d'une main tremblante le téléphone et compose le numéro de Klaus. Il répond directement et elle s'en sent soulagée. Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler mais explique d'une voix tremblante et remplit de larmes.

-"Allo Klaus ? C'est moi. Ecoute je suis au commissariat, j'ai fait une énorme bêtise. Bonnie et Matt ont disparu, Katherine et Damon sont avec moi, essaie d'appeler Kol aussi." ordonne-t-elle de sa voix douce, un long silence s'en suit jusqu'à ce que celle ci continue "Je ... je ne sais pas si je vais m'en sortir et ... j'ai besoin de toi." Puis Caroline craque et éclate en sanglots, c'est vraiment trop pour elle.


	15. Liberté ! Pas pour tous

**Chapitre 14**

-"Damon Salvatore, Katherine Pierce et Caroline Mickaelson vous êtes libres" hurle une voix en ouvrant la porte de leur cellule. Chacun semblent très surpris, voilà quelques heures qu'ils sont là et déjà on les libère ? Sans poser de question le trio de prisonnier passe à l'extérieur de leur cage et retrouve enfin leur liberté. Damon ne se cache pas de jouer le malin face aux policiers et s'amuse de la situation, égal à lui même. Pourtant Katherine se méfie, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer, quelqu'un a payé leur caution, il n'y a que ça, mais qui ? Elle espère sincèrement qu'il s'agisse de Matt et Bonnie avec l'argent de Tata Lucy, mais cela l'étonnerait. Et bien évidemment lorsqu'ils arrivent vers l'accueil, il découvre ...

-"Klaus" sourit joyeusement Caroline avant de courir dans les bras de son homme soulagée et heureuse. Klaus vient de les faire sortir et ainsi échapper des mois de prison.

-"J'ai fais le plus vite que possible, mon ange" souffle Klaus avant de saluer poliment Katherine et d'ignorer royalement Damon, c'est normal, il est du côté de son frère. Et puis Damon s'en fou pas mal de faire parti ou non du cercle d'ami de l'hybride, quel importance ? "Par contre il me faut des explications" cela refroidit directement l'ambiance.

-"Et merde, je le savais qu'il ne fallait pas leur en parler." soupire Katherine en levant les yeux au ciel "Allons dans la voiture, on pourrait nous entendre ici".

-"Je dis qu'il faut mieux attendre d'arriver pour que tout le monde l'entende". propose la blonde.

-"Très bien, Damon tu viens Kol n'est plus là depuis quelques jours et il ne répond pas à mes appels cet abrutit" soupire Klaus avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

-"Bon alors voilà" commence Katherine face aux trois Mickaelson présent "Il y a deux ans, je vous ai appelez pour un petit problème. Petit problème qui s'est réglé par la mort de Tara et du sorcier Jake."

-"Les deux cadavres découverts il n'y a pas longtemps." s'exclame Elijah.

-"Oui, Tara c'était... le fameux coup de coeur de Matt." poursuit Katherine.

-"Celle qui lui a fais boire c'est fiole et qui était hypnotisée par ma mère" demande Rebekah.

-"Oui. Jake l'a tué d'un cou de couteau en plein coeur et Matt sous l'effet du sortilège à ... tabassé Jake à mort. Alors nous sommes retourner au commissariat l'autre nuit pour dissimuler les preuves qui pourraient nuire à Matt ensuite on a été à la morgue et on a remplacé les deux corps par des faux."

-"Où sont les vrais ?" demande Elijah le plus sérieux du monde.

-"On les a enterrés dans le cimetière juste avant de se faire prendre, c'est là qu'on a vu que les policiers étaient sous veines de vénus alors on a couru, nous avons perdu Matt et Bonnie à ce moment."

-"C'est un coup monté tout ça pour enlever les deux humains" dit certain Klaus "La police n'était qu'un prétexte pour vous perdre et enlever Matt et Bonnie tranquillement."

-"Que leur veut-on alors ?" demande Bekah inquiète pour Matt. Pas maintenant qu'elle venait de le récupérer.

-"Je ne sais pas, mais il faut les retrouver et au plus vite. Je lance le maximum de personnes à leur recherche" s'exclame Klaus avant de partir du salon d'un pas décidé.

-"Je vais voir dans les lieux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter si quelqu'un ne les a pas vu" soupire Caroline accompagné de Damon.

-"Nous on va dans cette vieille bâtisse où Jake se cachait" finit Katherine à l'adresse de Rebekah et Elijah. "On va les retrouver" s'encourage-t-elle.

Matt ne sait pas où il est, mais il a froid. Terriblement froid. Cela doit faire des heures, des jours que Matt est dans cette cellule, où est Bonnie ? Il l'ignore, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé il était là seul et sans aucune trace de la jeune fille. Une douleur immense lui traverse l'abdomen et il écarte son T-shirt pour voir une cicatrice fraîchement recousue.

Il fait noir, terriblement noir mais Matt la voit. Cette ombre qui passe rapidement devant sa cellule, il hurle à l'aide mais personne ne l'entend. Que fait Rebekah ? Que font les autres ? Qui les a encore enlevés ? Tellement de question auquel il ne sait pas répondre. Que faire ?

C'est à ce moment que l'ombre repasse et s'arrête face à sa cellule, la personne porte une capuche qui lui recouvre une bonne partie du visage. Mais la taille fine et le peu qu'il en voit, affirme à Matt qu'il s'agit d'une femme. Que lui veut-elle ? Le jeune femme ne dit rien, elle reste un long moment face à lui et le quaterback n'ose pas engager une discussion. Après tout elle ne semble pas disposée à parler, pourtant il aimerait tellement en savoir plus sur ce qui l'amène là.

Puis la femme aussi soudainement et glacialement qu'elle est arrivée, repart. Matt entend le bruit de ses talons claqués contre le sol froid de la cave, on entend que ça. Une porte grince puis claque violemment et Matt se retrouve seul dans le noir.

Mais où est Bonnie ?

Caroline s'assoit sur le perron de la porte qui mène au jardin. Combien de fois est-elle venue s'asseoir ici avec Matt pour discuter? Dire qu'elle risque de le perdre lui et Bonnie, mais où sont-ils ? Cela fait maintenant deux jours qu'ils sont portés disparus et même la police ne les retrouvent pas, pourtant Caroline a chercher partout mais aucunes traces de ses amis. Plus le temps passe plus les chances de les retrouvés en vie sont minces, quelqu'un les a enlevés, mais qui ? La vampire n'en avait aucune idée, ils n'avaient pourtant plus aucun problème depuis deux ans, le retour des Mickaelson attire le retour des problèmes.

Klaus la rejoins sur le perron et s'assoit à ses côtés, que peut-il faire d'autre ? Il a pourtant tout tenté pour les retrouver mais rien à faire, Matt et Bonnie ont totalement abandonnés tout signe de vie. Tout comme Kol que Klaus n'a toujours pas réussit à joindre, lorsque celui ci va apprendre la nouvelle il va être furieux. Kol a beau prétendre ne plus vouloir entendre parlé de Bonnie, il tient encore à elle et l'aime comme un dingue. Si il lui arrive le moindre mal, cela va lui retomber dessus, Klaus en est certain.

-"On va les retrouver .." souffle-t-il pour tenter de rassurer Caroline. Il déteste voir son ange pleurer, ça lui donne envie de retourner la terre pour trouver le moyen de la faire sourire. Puis, la blonde éclate en sanglots et s'effondre dans les bras de Klaus. Celui ci surprit enlace ses épaules et les frottent de ses mains pour tenter de la calmer, elle vient nicher ses larmes dans son cou et redouble de tremblement. Klaus ne sait pas quoi faire, il n'a jamais été doué pour se genre de chose, ni réconforter quelqu'un. Sauf sa soeur Rebekah, lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars mais cela remonte à lorsqu'ils étaient humains, pour dire.

-"Désolée, désolée " souffle Caroline avant de s'écarter "J'ai juste peur de ne plus jamais les revoir "renifle-t-elle "nous sommes amis depuis la maternelle, tu comprends" souffle-t-elle à bout de souffle.

-"Calme toi, love. Calme-toi, tout va s'arranger, on va les retrouver." rassure encore une fois Klaus ne voulant plus voir sa belle pleurer.

-"Je t'aime, Klaus. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime ..." pleure Caroline à chaudes larmes alors que ses paroles touchent l'originel en plein coeur "Je sais que je suis censée t'en vouloir et te détester, mais regarde Bonnie et Matt ? Si ça se trouve on ne les reverra jamais. Et Kol ? Kol à cause de sa fierté de mal à deux francs va perdre la femme qu'il aime juste à cause d'une vielle histoire. Je refuse de perdre du temps, nous sommes peut être immortels mais la vie peut s'arrêter brutalement, je ne veux pas mourir en sachant que tu es persuadé que je te hais".

-"Jamais tu ne mourras Caroline, je ne le permettrai pas" dit l'hybride avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Cette toute petite créature qui a réduit à néant le sadique Klaus, et qui a fait chavirée son coeur. Il l'aime, oh oui il l'aime sa Caroline et jamais, oh grand jamais il ne la laissera s'échapper.

Katherine est là, à moitié consciente. Elle se trouve dans la chambre de Bonnie, cette même chambre où toutes les deux ont commencées à discuter, à se confier des secrets, à rire, à pleurer. Jamais Katherine n'aurait pensé un jour dans sa vie de vampire s'attacher à des humains, pourtant Matt et Bonnie sont ses meilleurs amis.

Bonnie, celle qui ne que lui hurler dessus à chaque fois qu'elle tente de redevenir cette salope, sadique, celle qui l'empêche de devenir folle lorsque se retrouve seule avec ses couples qui se bécotent. Celle qui même sous l'avis négatif des gens, avaient bien voulu apprendre à la connaitre, sa meilleure amie, sa partenaire et sa soeur. A elles deux elles forment un duo de choc.

Pour Matt c'est plus difficile à dire, ils ont parlés et parlés pendant des heures au bar et ils se sont bien amusés, Matt a commencé à se confier à elle et sous l'influence de Bonnie, elle a commencé à le conseiller dans ses choix.

Seulement les deux lui sont indispensables. Elle ne se voit pas rire aux éclats sans Bonnie, elle ne se voyait pas discuter sur le perron avec quelqu'un d'autre que Matt. Elle a mal, tellement mal. Elle aurait du les protéger, les suivre et foutre son poing dans la gueule de leur ravisseur, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Et maintenant elle est là, à attendre que les heures passent ou que les recherches portent leurs fruits. Elle voit le temps passer, lentement et de manière régulière, mais passer tout de même.

Katherine attend, elle attend le retour de ses amis. Le coeur en miette et dans une solitude absolue. Mais rapidement Ever vient la rejoindre et saute sur ses genoux. La petite ne comprend même pas qu'il y a un problème, elle se contente de raconter à Katherine ses petites aventures avec Stefan. Et le temps passe pour Katherine, et chaque minutes qui passent l'éloigne un peu plus de ses amis...

Rebekah fait les cents pas dans le salon Mickaelson. Des heures qu'elle attend ainsi, Caroline pleure dans le jardin dans les bras de Klaus, Katherine et Ever discutent à l'étage, Damon est rentré chez lui et Elijah cherche mais sans succès. Quand à elle, elle ne vit plus. Une seule pensée, un seul mot, un seul prénom, bloqué dans son esprit. Matt. Où est-il, est-il envit ? Trop de questions pour Rebekah, la seule personne susceptible de la calmer serait Kol, mais il est je ne sais où et cela irrite la pauvre vampire. Même présent Kol ne pourrait pas la rassurer, il serait trop dévasté par la disparition de Bonnie, son amour, sa vie, son tout. Qu'il a lâchement abandonné.

Vêtue de son jean gris clair de ses bottes à talons aiguilles et de son chemisiers bleu marine, Rebekah rayonne. Sauf qu'à l'intérieur son monde s'effondre, ses larmes qu'elle a réussit à facilement cacher au fil des siècles, coulent à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle est tellement en colère, en peine, en stresse qu'elle est perdue. Tellement de sentiments se mélangent en elle, mais rien de tout ça ne l'aide à sauver son Matt.

Soudain la porte d'entrée claque. Le coeur mort de Rebekah se serre, ils n'attendent personne pourtant. Damon n'a pas prévu de passer aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas lui, il aurait déjà fait signe de sa présence. Mais qui est-ce ? Matt ? Non lui aussi aurait dit quelque chose en entrant. Des pas se font entendre et ils arrivent tout droit en sa direction, Rebekah se sentant en danger se met en position de défense et attend que son visiteur se montre. Puis les pas s'arrêtent, elle se retourne sur elle même lorsqu'elle entend le bruit de clé qui se posent sur le meuble. Ses cheveux volent autour de son visage avant de retomber sur ses fines épaules.

Dès qu'elle reconnait la personne, ses muscles se détendent et elle relâche toute la pression en elle. Ce n'est que lui. Elle se remet de ses vives émotions et le regarde un moment, il a toujours l'air en colère et elle ne pensait pas le voir de si tôt. Comment lui annoncer ? Il va très mais alors très mal réagir, mais qui mieux qu'elle pourrait lui annoncer, il est bien la seule qu'il croira. Dans un murmure elle le salut.

-"Kol."


	16. Explications !

**Chapitre 15**

_Dès qu'elle reconnait la personne, ses muscles se détendent et elle relâche toute la pression en elle. Ce n'est que lui. Elle se remet de ses vives émotions et le regarde un moment, il a toujours l'air en colère et elle ne pensait pas le voir de si tôt. Comment lui annoncer ? Il va très mais alors très mal réagir, mais qui mieu qu'elle pourrait lui annoncer, il est bien la seule qu'il croira. Dans un murmure elle le salut._

_-"Kol."_

-"Bekah" salut-il à son tour un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres "Vu le nombre de fois où Klaus, Elijah ou même toi avez tenté de m'appeler, je suppose qu'il y a un problème." explique-t-il amusé d'avoir fait peur à sa soeur.

-"Il y a un bien un problème, mais je t'assure que tu devrais arrêter cet air hautain parce que tu ne vas pas rigoler longtemps" crache Rebekah pas du tout amusée par les enfantillages de son jeune frère.

-"Oh ! Je suis pressé t'entendre ça !"

-"Ca concerne Bonnie ..." le sourire de Kol disparaît subitement comme elle l'avait prédit et bientôt Kol attrape sa soeur.

-"Tu m'expliques immédiatement" sa voix est froide et dur, l'avantage c'est la croit directement.

-"Elle s'est fait enlever par je ne sais qui, Matt est avec elle aussi."

-"Depuis combien de temps ?" souffle Kol sous le choc.

-"Ca dépend, ça fait combien de temps qu'on essaie de te joindre, Kol ?" réplique Rebekah pour faire réaliser à son frère sa stupidité "Trois jours, mais va voir avec Elijah s'est lui qui fait les recherches". et avant que Rebekah n'ai eut le temps d'en dire plus Kol a déjà disparu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Je fais le maximum Kol, toute la ville est à leurs recherches, pour l'instant, mes contacts n'ont rien trouvés mais on va les retrouver."

-"Je m'en fous Elijah il faut que tu me retrouves Bonnie !' s'énerve Kol avant de taper sur le bureau de son frère aîné. "Comment c'est possible ? Ils étaient cinq et deux se sont fait enlever sans que personne ne voit rien ou n'entend rien ?"

-"Je sais que cela paraît fou, mais notre coupable est très malin, il a réussit à distraire les trois vampires assez longtemps pour enlever Bonnie et Matt." soupire Elijah incrédule face au talent de cette personne.

-"Quels sont tes zones de recherches ?" demande Kol plus calmé que possible.

-"A savoir que Caroline et Rebekah ont déjà fouillé le quartier de fond en comble, j'ai élargis les recherches jusqu'aux frontières de la ville" dit professionnellement Elijah. A croire qu'il a mener des groupes de recherche toute sa vie.

-"Si les recherches ne donnent rien, d'ici deux jours passent à des zones plus larges." ordonne le plus jeune des Mickaelson avant de retirer les mains du bureau de son frère. "Je vais demander à quelques sorcières de nous venir en aide, je te fais confiance mon frère."

Puis, comme pour conclure la fin de cette discussion, les deux frères entendent la porte s'ouvrir et Klaus y apparaître. Il est seul et garde dans sa main un paquet de feuilles, son regard des plus strict mais il garde un sourire amicale sur le visage.

-"Bonjour Kol, merci d'avoir répondu à mes centaines d'appels" sourit-il à son frère en s'approchant du bureau où se trouve Kol et Elijah.

-"Ca va Klaus, je n'ai pas le temps de subir tes réprimandes" soupire le vampire en question d'une voix lasse "Qu'as tu à nous apprendre ? ".

-"Je viens mettre au courant mon aîné de mes derniers agissements, tu peux t'en aller si cela t'irrites autant." se vexe Klaus mais face à l'inaction de son frère il poursuit "J'ai placé des hommes tout autour de la ville, personne ne peut quitter ou entrer dans la ville sans que je ne le sâche."

-"C'est très bien, en quarante-huit heures je ne pense pas que le coupable aurait eu le temps de quitter la ville, surtout avec deux otages dans les bras. Je me demande pourquoi avoir enlever nos deux humains."

-"Je m'en fous de pourquoi ou comment, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me retrouve ma femme" hurle Kol avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-"Tata Katy, Tata Katy ! Regarde dehors" sourit la petite avant de pointer du doigts quelque chose à l'extérieur, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Prise d'une joie terrible, la première depuis la disparition de Bonnie, Katherine pose la petite et se met à courir jusqu'à l'entré. Elle ouvre la porte à la volée et court pour finalement atterrir dans les bras son meilleur ami. Elle encercle son cou et ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, elle avait tellement besoin de soutient que rien ne peut lui faire plus plaisir que l'avoir à ses côtés.

-"Katherine, Katherine arrête tu m'étouffes" rigole son ami alors que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Voilà que Katherine Pierce se met à pleurer.

-"Désolée ..." souffle-t-elle simplement la voix enrouée pour la boule dans sa gorge, présente depuis deux jours comme une alarme de rappel.

-"Allez vient me raconter tout ça" dit Stefan avant de lui attraper la main et l'entraîner sur le banc du jardin Mickaelson. "La dernière fois que je t'ai eus, c'est le soir où vous alliez voler ses indices et les corps à la morgue, ensuite ?" demande-t-il avant de s'asseoir.

-"Nous sommes aller enterrer les corps, sauf que la police, mise sous veine de vénus, est arrivée. La panique tu n'imagines même pas, on s'est tous mis à courir pour s'échapper et c'est là que Bonnie et Matt ont disparus dans la forêt. Klaus nous a libéré Caroline, Damon et moi mais aucune nouvelle des deux autres, je suis morte d'inquiétude tu sais très bien ce qu'ils représentent pour moi mieux que quiconque."

-"Que disent les recherches ?" interroge Stefan très à l'écoute pour son amie, comme toujours.

-"Ils ne trouvent rien et je désespère vraiment." soupire de tristesse la brunette.

-"On va les retrouver" rassure Stefan "Tout ceci n'est qu'une question de temps, tout va s'arranger"

-"J'espère ... je l'espère Stefan " murmure Katherine peut convaincue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt est toujours dans cette cellule, depuis combien de temps est-il là, il ne serait le dire. Pourtant, lorsque cette fois ci il se réveille ses yeux, habitués à l'obscurité, remarque quelque chose d'anormal. Un corps. Un corps étendu au sol dans la cellule en face de lui, la respiration net et singulière prouve à Matt que cette personne est toujours en vie.

Il n'a pas réellement d'en voir plus puisqu'il entend la porte s'ouvrir puis grincer. Enfin des claquements secs de talons retentissent, la revoilà. A chaque fois qu'elle vient, elle se contente de rester debout, droite, stoïque, le regarde pendant parfois des heures puis repart sans rien dire. Matt ne l'a jamais vu, cacher dans ses grands manteaux, elle ne laisse rien entrevoir, cette femme est d'une froideur si rude qu'elle donne froid dans le dos. Petit à petit les talons se rapprochent et la silhouette svelte de la jeune femme passe une première fois tel une ombre devant lui. Quelques minutes passent, temps où l'inconnue met pour faire on-ne-sait-quoi sur sa table de bureau au fond du couloir.

Puis elle revient, vêtue uniquement d'une pantalon noir, lui moulant ses fines jambes musclés et d'un haut noir, col roulé qui avantage parfaitement les formes de son corps, avec des manches qui tombent presque au ras de ses douces mains blanches et cristallines. Au bout de ses longs doigts fins, des ongles vernis de noir. Matt ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit maigre mais plutôt mince, 53 kilos pour facilement 1 mètres 71 sans talons, il ne peut pas dire non plus qu'elle ai une énorme poitrine mais il dégage d'elle quelque chose d'irrésistible. Le jeune homme tente de garder en souvenir le moindre détails pour la reconnaître au besoin. Ses yeux remontent petit à petit et arrivent finalement vers son visage. Une petite bouche assez banale avec la lèvre inférieure plus pulpeuse à force d'être mordiller sans cesse. Des tâches de rousseurs viennent donner une touche d'originalité à son visage si blanc et terne encadrés par de longs cheveux bouclés châtains foncés. Mais ce qui ensorcelle Matt et le laisse sans voix, ce sont ses yeux. Tellement proche et lointain, couleur du serpent. Verts. Du moins de ce que Matt en pense, certaines personnes pourraient facilement en voir du bleus ou du marrons, qu'importe puisque pour lui ils sont verts.

-"Que me voulez vous ?" demande alors Matt avant de s'approcher de la grille. "Pourquoi m'avoir enlever ?"

-"Tu ne me connais pas Matt, mais moi je te connais. Tu as détruit une grande partie de ma vie et je veux te faire payer. Alors disons que j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles pour toi".

A mesure de ses paroles la jeunes femmes se rapproche et Matt ne cesse de la fixer, il connait cette femme mais d'où ? Elle ressemble vaguement à ... mais c'est impossible. Il refuse d'y croire, pourquoi avoir enlever Bonnie alors ? Cela n'aurait aucun sens, n'empêche que le doute s'empare de lui. Impossible. Pourtant une phrase résonne dans son esprit '_Tu as détruis une partie de ma vie' _. Elle ressemble tellement à Jake.

-"Oui c'est bien moi, je suis Jane sa soeur jumelle et je veux te faire payer de l'avoir tuer".

Répond la fameuse Jane en répondant à la question muette de Matt. Comment ? Elle lit dans ses pensées !

-"Comme je le disais, j'ai deux nouvelles pour toi, une bonne et une mauvaise. La bonne ? Dans quarante huit heures les portes de ses cachots s'ouvriront et tout le monde sera libre. La mauvaise ? ... il ne te reste que vingt-quatre heures à vivre."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine pleure, encore. Stefan est partit faire une ballade au parc avec Ever, mais la vampire avait refuser de les accompagner de peur de craquer en plein jour et face à eux. Elle n'en peut plus, même Stefan n'arrive pas à la consoler de son inquiétude, c'est stupide, tellement stupide. Tellement de fois quelqu'un s'est retrouvé enlevé ou qu'un autre problème est survenu, peut être qu'avant cette nuit Bonnie et Matt seront de retour et tout le monde sera heureux. Pourtant elle a comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Un petit quelque chose qui la fait pleurer, elle se sent impuissante, inutile, elle déteste ça. Que faire ? Elle en a tellement mare de se plaindre et de rester là à pleurer mais que peut elle faire, chercher ? Elle l'a déjà fait.

Elle se rappelle alors cette histoire qu'on lui avait raconter et qui l'avait beaucoup touché, chose dur à l'époque. Pour se calmer elle se remémore cette histoire. En effet, il y a quelques années alors qu'elle mangeait dans une cafétéria à Londres, une jeune adolescente en pleure avait attiré son attention, avide de découverte et curieuse, elle avait tenté de comprendre son problème et avait été surprise par cette histoire.

Cette adolescente s'appelait Lily et n'avait à l'époque que quinze ans. Elle lui a raconté son histoire...

Il y a quelques moi, la mère de Lily est arrivée en pleurant dans sa chambre, un test de grossesse à la main. Pas besoin de beaucoup d'intelligence pour comprendre le problème, sa mère était enceinte. Prise de panique et de peur face à l'idée de le dire à son mari la mère avait décidé d'en parler avec sa fille aîné. Un tel choc. Le lendemain à la suite de nombreux examens, ils découvrirent des jumeaux dans ce petit ventre tout rebondit d'un mois de grossesse. Un bonheur pour toute cette famille mais aussi un grand changement.

Seulement voilà, six mois plus tard. Alors que toute la maison est déjà prête à inviter deux bébés, de la chambre, aux poussettes en passant par la voiture. La pauvre mère se retrouve hospitalisée d'urgence. Un séjour d'une durée de un mois, où le père dut s'occuper seul des deux autres enfants.

Tout est arrivé le 3 avril, dans les alentours de quinze heures. Les médecins, arrivent pour l'écoute des coeurs habituel lorsque soudain on réalise qu'un seul des deux coeurs est encore en vie. Enzo est mort ... Un petit message simple, rapide et court que reçoit l'ado en plein court de Maths. Quel réaction faut-il avoir lorsque votre père vous envoi qu'il vous aime et qu'il pleure dans la salle d'attente alors que sa femme est en salle d'opération pour une césarienne en urgence ?

Katherine n'a pas le droit de se plaindre, pas quand il y a des situations tellement plus grave dans la vie comme la mort d'un jeune nourrisson. Comme le dis un proverbe ancien 'Dès qu'on est né, nous sommes assez vieux pour mourir'. La tristesse est un sentiment que tout le monde connait, voir son monde s'écrouler suite à une simple petite annonce qui peut changer une vie. Il faut profiter de chaque instants comme le dernier et ne pas gaspiller son temps. La mort peut détruire des personnes, parfois même des familles entières, Katherine ne le sait que trop bien et elle refuse que Bonnie et Matt meurent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kol court dans la rue du centre ville avant de rentrer dans sa voiture et ne manque pas de soupirer de contentement. Sans perdre un instant il se tourne vers la personne assise sur le côté passager. Et murmure d'une voix sadique.

-"Le plan a marcher comme sur des roulettes ".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Voilà voilà, on approche de la fin :( Merci à tous mes reviewers et les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début. Pour ceux qui lisent également We Never Cheat with the Death (notamment Adelys & mimi34) merci beaucoup ! Je dois dire qu'à la base cette fanfic n'est absolument pas pris au sérieux pour moi. C'est plus un petit truc que j'avais en tête depuis un moment avec mon film préféré Destination Finale et je ne pensais pas écrire le chapitre 2 ni le trois. La mort d'Elena, et les morts prochaines je n'y pensais même pas. Alors merci à ces 500 personnes qui ont lu ma fafic alors qu'elle n'est posté que depuis 2 semaines et n'a que trois chapitres ! Merci et je vous apporte une suite au plus vite !**

**Voilà c'était mon petit message et pour les autres, vener y jeter un coup d'oeil on ne sait jamais ! Je mets le liens !**

** s/10749250/1/We-NEVER-cheat-with-the-DEATH**

**Ainsi que le résumé :**

**-"La mort n'aime pas se faire berner" **"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous arrivent ?"

**"Quelques chanceux survivent" **"Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi nous ?"

**"Un par un, la mort vient les reprendre." **"Caroliiiiiiiine !"

"On ne peut rien y faire ?"** "Vous deviez mourir, vous ne devriez pas être là, on échappe pas ... à la mort".**


	17. Wings

Kol regarde sa soeur et pousse un soupire, à croire que Bonnie n'est nul part !

-"On fait quoi maintenant ?" demande la blonde à son frère qu'elle voit dépérir d'heure en heure.

-"On attend ..."souffle-t-il le coeur serrer "on attend."

Klaus et Caroline assit sur la banquette arrière attendent le temps passés en priant n'importe quel dieu pour que cela marche. Elijah a peut être vu juste ... et si Matt et Bonnie n'étaient pas très loin ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ylma¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La porte du cachot s'ouvre à toute vitesse et c'est une Jane en furie qui arrive en trombe pour venir frapper le pauvre Matt à moitié inconscient au sol. Totalement tétanisée, Bonnie regarde la scène les larmes aux yeux et en hurlant et suppliant Jane pour qu'elle arrête de faire souffrir son ami. Celle ci semble encore plus furieuse et son visage n'est que terreur et froideur. Jamais Bonnie n'a vu tant de rage même venant de chez Klaus ou encore Kol.

-"Vos crétins de copains commencent à nous trouver, il faut partir" hurle-t-elle toujours aussi rouge de colère alors qu'elle passe un ac en tissu sur la tête de Matt. Celui ci est inconscient et ne pousse qu'un petit gémissement. "Je vais finalement vous tuez plus vite que prévue" susurre Jane en reprenant peut à peut confiance. D'un geste de la main et à l'aide de sa magie, elle fait léviter Matt et se dirige vers Bonnie pour lui attacher solidement les mains et la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Tu tentes quoi que ce soit je tu ton copain c'est clair ?" demande-t-elle à la métisse alors que celle ci acquise difficilement trop fatiguée pour émettre le moindre son.

_Sunlight comes creeping in_  
><em>Illuminates our skin <em>  
><em>We watch the day go by <em>  
><em>Stories of all we did <em>  
><em>It made me think of you <em>  
><em>It made me think of you <em>

Bonnie commence à suivre la sorcière blonde dans les couloirs et frémit avant de se protéger les yeux de ses mains lorsque le soleil rencontre sa peau. Habituée à l'obscurité le choc est brutal pour elle et Jane en profite pour la jeter au fond du coffre de la voiture. Le moteur démarre et Bonnie ferme les yeux, consciente que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'elle verrait le soleil.

La voiture démarre au quart de tour et Bonnie sombre dans le néant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ylma¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque Bonnie rouvre les yeux c'est lorsque le coffre de la voiture se rouvre et que Jane la regarde fixement Matt à ses côtés. Celui ci semble mal en point et reste couvert de bleu mais il est en vie et tient debout ce qui rassure quelque peut Bonnie. La jeune femme sort de la voiture sans se faire prier et se rend compte que la nuit est tombée, chose dur à croire alors que ça ne fait que quelques minutes qu'elle à quitté le soleil du fin d'après-midi. De plus, l'air est pesant, lourd comme ci lui même sait que quelque chose de grave se prépare. Bonnie pousse un soupire, il faut qu'elle trouve un plan pour les sauver. Pour le sauver.

Lorsqu'elle pense qu'il y a seulement quelques jours, trois pour être exact, elle se trouvait devant l'homme qu'elle aime à pleurer chaudement. Si elle avait sut que se serait la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait elle aurait tellement fait mieux, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé partir. Mais bon, avec des si on refait le monde et il est trop tard pour Bonnie.

Matt commence à suivre Jane alors que Bonnie inspecte les lieux. Elle sait où ils se trouvent, c'est la tour la plus haute de la ville, une trentaine d'étages se souvient-elle vaguement. Facilement visible et nul doute qu'on le voit du manoir Mickaelson. Un coup de tonnerre retentit et Bonnie regarde Matt avant de le suivre. Elle a peut être trouvé une idée, cette idée est peut être égoïste ou irréfléchie mais elle n'a pas le choix si elle veut empêcher Jane de rendre le monde semblable à l'enfer, elle doit protéger Kol au détriment de certaines chose. C'est donc avec le regard triste qu'elle entre dans l'immeuble et regarde Matt. Après tout sans Matt, Jane ne peut rien faire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ylma¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"Merde ! Putain de merde !" hurle Kol avant de frapper violemment dans le mur à sa droite, quelques poussières s'échappent du mur mais rien ne se passe. A vrai dire il s'en fou le monde peut bien s'écrouler si Bonnie n'est pas avec lui. Bonnie, sa Bonnie n'est pas là. Caroline pleure, Klaus la réconforte. Rebekah semble autant en colère que lui et Elijah ... Elijah ! Kol se précipite sur lui et le colle au mur avant de se retrouver avec un visage vampirique.

-"T'avais dis qu'elle serait là !" hurle le vampire à son frère alors que les trois autres les regardent sans rien faire. Elijah reste calme et tente de calmer son frère.

-"Mais enfin Kol ! Tu ne sens pas l'air autour de toi ! Elle était là i peine une heure !" soupire Elijah avant de se détacher de son frère qui renifle l'odeur autour de lui. L'odeur de Bonnie, du sang et de Matt.

-"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"demande Rebekah. Klaus la regarde. C'est une très bonne question.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$$ylma¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bonnie laisse échapper une larme sur sa joue. Jane est à environ vingts mètres devant eux, la métisse à largement le temps. Alors à regret elle en conclut que c'est le mieux à faire. D'une voix rauque et remplit de tristesse elle murmure un simple mot.

-"Désolée ..."

-"Pourq..." Matt n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que Bonnie attrape un un cylindre en fer face à elle et le plante en plein de l'estomac de Matt. Celui ci ouvre grand la bouche avant de poser ses yeux affolés et surprit vers son amie. Celle ci le regard vide et dénué de totalement émotion pince les lèvres et un craquement retentit lorsqu'elle brise le cou de son ami. Le sang s'écoule de la plaie alors que Matt s'effondre mort. Bonnie laisse alors un deuxième larme coulé en même temps que le corps sans vie de son ami. Sans un once de tristesse elle fait face à Jane qui la regarde ahurie.

Celle ci ne met pas longtemps à réagir. Elle fonce sur Matt et sent son pouls mais Matt est bel et bien mort. Jane attrape violemment Bonnie et la martèle de coup alors que celle ci ne fait rien pour se défendre. Elle laisse le coup venir sans chercher à les éviter, après tout elle l'a bien méritée, elle a tuée son meilleur ami.

Jane se reprend bien vite et réfléchit à la situation.

-"Tu mourras à sa place"souffle-t-elle avant d'empoigner Bonnie par les cheveux et de la tirer à sa suite. Bonnie se laisse faire et lance un dernier regard au sorps sans vie avant de se relever et monter les escaliers. Jane le tenant toujours fermement par le bras droit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ylma¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Under a trillion stars _  
><em>We danced on top of cars <em>  
><em>Took pictures of the stage <em>  
><em>So far from where we are <em>  
><em>They made me think of you <em>  
><em>They made me think of you <em>

Jane ferme la porte et la bloque à l'aide d'un sort magique pour que personne ne puisse rentrer ni sortir. Bonnie est avachit sur le sol, du sang sec lui recouvre le visage alors qu'elle passe une main sur ses joues et repense à tout ça. Sincèrement elle espère que les autres comprendront tout ça, peut être pourra-t-elle le leur dire d'elle même. Elle en doute mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre.

Jane commence quand à elle son sort alors que le ciel noir se transforme en un gouffre et que le vent se lève. Les cheveux de Bonnie s'envole dans le vent alors qu'elle reprend peu à peu des forces. Les deux femmes sur le toit semblent totalement perdues.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ylma¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Katherine alors à toute vitesse du manoir et laisse Stefan et Ever seuls dans le salon. Un merde résonne lorsqu'elle remarque un problème et finit par sortir à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte celle ci vient violemment frapper le mur alors que Katherine l'évite de justesse. Un vent incomparable même à pire tempête vient frapper la ville. Ces boucles brunes volent dans tout les sens alors que Katherine plisse les yeux pour pouvoir continuer à les garder ouvert. Un peut plus loin, en haut de la plus haute tour de la ville, une sorte de lueur violette vient former un tourbillon dans le ciel et Katherine hurle. D'un geste rapide elle revient dans le salon alors que Stefan la regarde choqué et près à intervenir et que Ever continue à jouer avec son jouets comme ci de rien était.

-"Je vais y aller, appelle Elijah dit lui de venir au Big Center, toi reste ici et garde Ever en sécurité." souffle -t-elle à toute allure avant d'enfiler une veste en cuir noire et d'attraper les clés de sa voiture.

-"Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe au juste ?" demande Stefan alors que Katherine prend quelques secondes pour le regarder.

-"Regarde dehors !" répond-t-elle avant de partir s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et de partir à toute allure.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$ylma¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-"D'accord, oui très bien ... on fait au plus vite" souffle Elijah avant de clore sa discussion avec Stefan et de regarder sa famille "Apparemment Bonnie et Matt sont au BigCenter, Katherine est déjà en route" explique-t-il alors que les vampires sont déjà partis en direction du véhicule.

Seulement lorsque le groupe sort à l'extérieur, les cheveux blonds des filles manquent de s'envoler et Kol lève les bras pour trouver un d'équilibre. Un petit groupe de villageois s'est réunit dans la rue et Klaus se dépêche de les hypnotiser pour que chacun retournent chez lui.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"demande Rebekah alors que Elijah monte en voiture suivit des autres.

-"J'en sais rien mais on va vite le savoir ..." conclut Klaus alors que la voiture démarre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ylma¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bonnie regarde fixement Jane alors qu'elle se relève difficilement. Elle sait qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps, pourtant elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire autrement. La jeune femme repense à Matt, que va penser Rebekah quand elle va le voir ? Elle risque d'en vouloir à Bonnie. Et si tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait servit à rien ? Quitte à faire coulé du sang autant allez jusqu'au là était tout ce qui poussait Bonnie à continuer.

_I'm in the foreign state _  
><em>My thoughts they slipped away <em>  
><em>My words are leaving me <em>  
><em>They caught an airplane <em>  
><em>Because I thought of you <em>  
><em>Just for the thought of you <em>

Kol lui manque. Si seulement il pouvait être là pour elle. Si seulement ils pouvaient tous être là, qu'elle pleure et hurle à quel point elle les aime. Bonnie passe un main dans ses cheveux et tente de trouver la meilleure solution à son problème. Klaus et Elijah lui dirait surement de bien réfléchir avant de passer à l'acte sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de temps , Caroline et Matt s'accrocheraient désespérément à elle dans le but qu'elle renonce. Kol l'enfermerait pour qu'elle renonce ... Mais elle ? Que ferait-elle ? Que doit-elle faire ?

_Oh, lights go down _  
><em>In the moment we're lost and found <em>  
><em>I just wanna be by your side <em>  
><em>If these wings could fly<em>

C'est alors qu'un fracas vient tabasser la porte. Bonnie sursaute et regarde Jane celle ci semble déconnectée de la réalité et n'entend rien autour d'elle. Bonnie en profite pour se diriger vers la porte, le petit bout de bois comporte un vitre en forme d'hublot. De celui ci Bonnie y reconnait les boucles brunes de son amie.

-"Katherine ..."souffle-t-elle les larmes au yeux et le sourire au lèvres. Un sourire tendre et heureux. La vampire ne manque pas de temps avant de rencontrer le regard perçant de son amie.

-"Bonnie ! bonnie dieu merci tu es en vie ! Matt est en bas ! Il est mort Bonnie !" pleure Katherine alors que la métisse touche du bout des doigts le verre de la vitre.

-"Je sais souffle"-t-elle simplement d'une voix légère, plus rien ne l'atteins, Bonnie profite simplement de ce moment avec Katherine.

-"Com... écoute Bonnie je vais te sauver, ne t'inquiètes pas" hurle Katherine à travers la vitre alors que Bonnie sourit comme une mère face à l'enfantillage de sa fille. Katherine ne s'en préoccupe pas et frappe de toute ses force sur la porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir.

-"Katherine ! Katherine !" raisonne Bonnie alors que Katherine la regarde le regard déterminée à l'idée de la sauvé.

-"Quoi ?"

_Oh damn these walls _  
><em>In the moment we're ten feet tall<em>  
><em>And how you told me after it all <em>  
><em>We'd remember tonight <em>  
><em>For the rest of our lives <em>

_If these wings could fly... _

-"Ca ne sert à rien il y a un sort qui protège la porte. Ce sort est puissant et impossible à défaire" sourit Bonnie comme si elle annonçait la météo.

-"Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?" demande Katherine un peu perplexe n'ayant toujours pas compris l'effroyable vérité.

-"Pour Matt il va falloir que tu m'écoutes attentivement, il va falloir que tu ..."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ylma¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque la voiture s'arrête, Rebekah saute hors de la voiture suivit de près par Caroline qui entre dans l'immeuble, défonçant littéralement la porte vitrée. Kol s'apprête à le suivre lorsque Klaus et Elijah l'arrête.

-"Quoi ?" aboie Kol alors que Klaus lui montre du doigts le haut de l'immeuble. La tempête n'a fait que s'accentuer et les trois hommes aperçoivent visiblement le corps d'une jeune femme, main en l'air, surement une sorcière cause de ce merdier. Lorsque Kol va l'attraper, il tuera cette femme sans aucun scrupule.

Soudain un cri déchirant retentit et les trois frères reportent leur attention sur la porte. Leur soeur vient de hurler à la mort.

A l'intérieur Rebekah pleure en larmes sur le corps sans vie de Matt, sur le côté Caroline se laisse glisser dos au mur et s'effondre au sol avant de plaquer un main sur sa bouche pour cacher ses gémissements. Matt est mort. Son frère. Son meilleur ami. Un grande partie de son coeur. Est mort. C'est tout bonnement impossible, incapable de se relever, elle regarde Rebekah poser la tête du blond sur ses genoux, les vêtements recouvert de sang. Son sang. Matt est mort, il ne reviendra pas.

Rebekah passe une main sur la joue froide de son homme, elle pleure, elle pleure à n'en plus finir. Elle est arrivé trop tard, elle n'a pas put le sauver et maintenant quelque'un lui a arracher sa vie. Rebekah en veut à cette personne, au monde, à lui, à elle même, la blonde n'est qu'une boule de tristesse, de rage et de désespoir.

Seulement tous ça n'est pas finis et alors que les trois frères s'apprêtent à rentrer à l'intérieur, une masse vient s'écraser sur une des voitures avant de rouler au sol dans une rapidité incomparable. C'est la sorcière que les trois garçons vient de voir i peine quelques secondes en haut de l'immeuble. Elle est morte, ses yeux rouges sont grands ouverts d'effroi et du sort coule de sa bouche. Kol hurle alors de douleur et ses frères attrapent chacun un côté pour l'empêcher de courir la rejoindre. Kol se débat de toute ses forces, hurle, arrache le coeur d'Elijah et Klaus qui ne peuvent rien et finalement d'effondre dans les bras de l'aîné. Elijah passe une main dans les cheveux de son petit frère alors que celui ci fond en larmes.

_Oh, lights go down _  
><em>In the moment we're lost and found <em>  
><em>I just wanna be by your side <em>  
><em>If these wings could fly<em>

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤$$ylma¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Rebekah tourne la tête lorsqu'elle entend le fracas. Un silence s'en suit, les deux jeunes femmes ne parlent pas, ne pleurent pas. Un silence s'impose à elles. Brisé par le claquement de talons qui descendent les escaliers. Net, régulier et sec. Les deux blondes tournent la tête alors que Katherine apparaît face à elles. La grande Katherine, vêtue de sa combinaison noire, de ses cheveux bruns parfaitement coiffés, mais également le visage recouvert de larmes et rouges d'avoir tant pleurer. Caroline regarde Katherine avancé, le souffle coupé.

Katherine accorde un regard à Matt et repense aux quelques instants plus tôt.

_-"D'accord, j'ai compris pour Matt ! Mais pour toi Bonnie ?" demande Katherine alors que celle ci reprend son sourire tendre et ses yeux de chiens battu. _

_-"C'est trop tard pour moi, Kat' " sourit-elle alors que Bonnie sait qu'il est temps d'en finir avec tout ça. Doucement elle se détache de la porte et lui tourne le dos._

_-"Non ! Non ! Non !" hurle Katherine alors que les larmes commencent à couler de ses yeux et qu'elle frappe encore plus fort sur la porte. "Bonnie !' hurle-t-elle dans une plaintes qui brise le coeur de la concernée. Mais celle ci tient bon. Elle ne se retourne pas, elle avance vers Jane, totalement décidée à suivre son plan. Et alors qu'il ne reste même pas cinq mètres entre elle et Jane, Bonnie se tourne une dernière fois vers sa meilleure amie. _

_-"Je t'aime pétasse !" hurle-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres alors que Katherine voit le corps de Bonnie plongée dans le vide en même temps que Jane._

Larmes au yeux, Katherine regarde Rebekah.

-"Il a de mon sang dans les veines, transforme le et il a des chances de s'en sortir" souffle-t-elle semblable à un automate sans aucun sentiment. Puis elle quitte les lieux et ne lance même pas un regard en direction des deux corps morts au sol. Celui de Jane et de Bonnie.

_For the rest of our lives_

**Voilà, voilà ! L'avant dernier chapitre qui me brise un peut le coeur mais j'avais prévenue le BAD end. Sinon, j'ai hésité à savoir si oui ou non Matt pouvait revenir à la vie grâce au sang que Katherine lui a fait boire avant son enlèvement ... mais j'ai décidé que si ! Je finis cette petite histoire par la chanson Wings de Birdy et j'aimerais remercier tout les gens formidables qui m'ont lut et qui ont aimés ma petite histoire. Je suis toute oui aux propositions si quelqu'un veut écrire une suite ou un OS Happy end à cette fanfic à savoir qu'il reste un chapitre mais si jamais, envoyez moi un PM ou simplement un review :)**_  
><em>

**Kiss à tous et encore merci**

**Kiss**


	18. Curtains finally closing

**Chapitre 18: Epilogue**

_Couvre mes yeux _  
><em>Couvre mes oreilles <em>

Aujourd'hui est un jour ensoleillé, les oiseaux chantent, les enfants courent dans les rues et les boutiques sont pleines. Pourtant ce n'est pas un beau jour pour Matt, cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine que Bonnie l'a sauvé et aujourd'hui est le jour de son enterrement. Bonnie Bennett, son amie d'enfance, celle qui avait toujours réponse à tout est morte par sa faute. Il se revoit reprendre vie dans les bras de Rebekah et de la joie qui l'avait envahit, puis il avait appris sa mort. Caroline a fondu en larmes dans les bras de Klaus et Kol était déjà partit apparemment furieux, personne ne l'a vu depuis. Matt espère sincèrement que l'originel sera là, en effet les paroles de Bonnie résonnent dans sa tête avec une certaine pointe de mélancolie.

_Dit-moi que ces mots sont un mensonge _  
><em>Ce ne peut être vrai <em>  
><em>Que je te perde<em>

Il s'avance dans le cimetière ensoleillé avec à son bras Rebekah, la femme qu'il aime plus que tout. A quelques pas derrières eux, Klaus et Caroline main dans la main accompagné d'Elijah seul, Matt s'inquiète beaucoup pour son amie Katherine en effet celle ci n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même depuis la mort de Bonnie. Elle a vue Bonnie lui dire adieu avant de sauter dans le vide pour sauver tout le monde, il est donc facilement compréhensible qu'elle soit chamboulée. Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin à l'emplacement où doit avoir lieu la mise en terre, ils ont la surprise d'y voir Katherine, Stefan et Ever déjà présent qui regardent le cercueil en face d'eux. Damon, assis sur les quelques chaises discute avec Enzo, revenu depuis peu, tout le monde est là, tout le monde sauf Kol.

_Le soleil ne peut pas tomber du ciel _

Il ne viendra pas, les enterrements c'est pas vraiment son truc Rebekah le sait. Elle connait son frère par coeur, il est surement non loin d'ici et attend la nuit tombée pour venir voir la tombe de la jeune métisse. Tellement de tristesse autour de Rebekah, tout le monde appréciaient Bonnie, même elle après tout c'est grâce à elle si Matt est toujours en vie. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus lui en remercier. Tout le monde s'installe sur une chaise et bientôt le silence se fait, ils attendent que le prêtre prenne la parole, c'est à ce moment que Rebekah le voit...

_Peux-tu entendre le Paradis pleurer? _  
><em>Les larmes d'un ange <em>

-"Kol .." souffle-t-elle avant de se lever de sa chaise et partir seule en direction de son frère.

De loin Klaus voit sa soeur prendre Kol dans ses bras et tentée de le calmer avant de réussir à le ramener pour s'asseoir entre elle et Caroline. D'un rapide geste Klaus tape sur l'épaule de son frère qui hoche simplement la tête. Il ne s'imagine même l'état dans lequel il serait si Caroline venait à mourir ainsi, Klaus deviendrait fou et le monde serait réduit en cendre, bien entendu ce n'est pas ce que voudrais Caroline mais il lui en voudrait tellement de l'abandonner.

A la fin du discours, Matt se lève de sa chaise sous le regard intrigué de tous, Kol serre fort sa chaise pour ne pas partir en vrille et Rebekah tente de le calmer alors que Matt prend place face à tout le monde.

_les larmes d'un_

-"Je pense que Bonnie savait parfaitement qu'elle avait peu de chance de survie alors elle m'a fait promettre de faire ce discours alors je tiens à honorer ma parole.

Lorsqu'on reste ainsi enfermer dans une cage, on réalise seulement à cet instant à quel point les personnes et la vie sont importantes pour nous. Mais ses derniers instants elle n'a pensé qu'à cinq personnes en particulier. D'abord moi en imaginant comment me sauver la vie. Ainsi que Caroline a qui elle a demandé de donner une chance à Klaus et l'aimer et le chérir le plus longtemps possible. Damon, pardonne à ton frère et va de l'avant la vie est tellement courte. Katherine elle ne veut pas que tu retombe dans celle que tu étais autrefois elle t'aimait plus que tout et pour elle tu as été une amie en or.

Quand à Kol, elle m'a qu'elle aurait réellement aimé pouvoir rester avec toi."

_Les larmes d'un ange _  
><em>Les larmes d'un ange. <em>

C'en est trop pour Kol, il se lève furieux malgré les vaines tentatives de Rebekah et s'éloignent au loin d'un pas ferme et remplit de rage. Comment pouvait-elle le laisser ainsi le coeur en miettes, personne n'a jamais réussit à lui briser le coeur, personne. _"Ne me touche pas, va rejoindre ton Damon et ne me vient plus jamais m'approcher ou je te jure que je te tue, peut importe à quel point je t'aime fou moi la paix maintenant" _. Voilà les derniers mots qu'il lui a dit en face, il a au moins la satisfaction de lui avoir dit je t'aime mais pas dans ce contexte là, pas lors d'une dispute.

_Arrête chaque horloge_  
><em>Les étoiles sont en état de choc <em>

-"Kol ! Kol attend" celui ci se retourne plus furieux que jamais, comment ose-t-elle venir ainsi le déranger, n'a-t-elle pas peur de sa colère, de sa rage. Il ne veut qu'une chose en cet instant: c'est tuer.

-"Que veux-tu Katherina ?" souffle-t-il froidement en se retournant.

-"Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! De la laisser, elle t'aimait à tel point qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour te sauver. Elle a toujours refusée que tu tues pour le plaisir ou par la colère. Ne croit pas être le seul à avoir mal parce que c'est faux ! Tout le monde là bas souffre et "

-"Tu sais quel est la dernière chose que je lui ai dis ?" coupe Kol avant de la jouer sarcastique et de cacher son mal par un air sur de lui "La dernière chose que lui ai demandé c'est de me foutre la paix. Tu réalises ? La dernière image que j'ai de la femme que j'aime c'est un visage baigné de larmes et des yeux qui me regardent désespérés alors que je tourne les talons."

-"La dernière chose que je lui ai dis c'est bouge toi feignasse. Viens on retourne avec les autres" soupire Katherine les larmes aux yeux.

-"Je reviendrai Kat' mais plus tard" dit Kol avant de repartir mais finalement il se retourne et souffle "Merci ".

_La rivière coulera vers la mer _  
><em>Je ne vais pas te laisser t'envoler <em>  
><em>Je ne dirais pas au revoir<em>

Et en effet, le soir même Kol est là dans la nuit noire face à la tombe de sa bien aimée. Une unique rose rouge dans la main il s'accroupie près de la pierre tombale et regarde le nom Mickaelson gravé. Elle avait réussit à prendre le nom Mickaelson sans qu'il ne l'apprenne, elle était comme ça sa Bonnie pleine de vie, de joie et de surprise. Il l'aime, il l'aimait comme un fou. Elle ne méritais tellement pas de mourir, pas elle du moins.

Il dépose la fleur sur le sol les larmes aux yeux, une fois seul il n'a plus aucun mal à pleurer. Il a tellement de peine en lui, tellement de rage et de colère, comme ose-t-elle le quitter ainsi ? C'est elle qui devrait en cet instant pleurer parce qu'il ne lui pardonne pas d'avoir couché avec Damon, au lieu de ça il se retrouve face à une simple pierre et pleure sa mort. Elle n'a pas le droit de le faire pleurer ainsi, il la laisse quelques jours et lorsqu'il revient elle s'est fait enlever, elle avait besoin de lui et tout ce qu'il a fait c'est partir loin d'elle. Dans un sens il se sent coupable, tout cela est un peu de sa faute et de sa foutue fierté qui l'a empêché de lui pardonner et ne plus la quitter.

_Je ne vais pas te laisser me glisser entre les doigts_

Il porte sa main sur les écritures de la pierre et sent le froid sur le bout de ses doigts. L'inscription inscrite _'Tears Of An Angel, Today" _raisonne en lui sans cesse. Pourquoi a-t-elle dit qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester auprès de lui ? Elle savait sans doute qu'il lui en voudrait pour le laisser ainsi seul, mais ces quelques mots ne changent rien il ne peut pas oublier la douleur qu'elle lui cause, de son coeur qu'elle a violemment arraché pour l'emmener avec elle au Paradis.

_Peux-tu entendre le Paradis pleurer?_  
><em>Les larmes d'un ange <em>  
><em>les larmes d'un <em>  
><em>Les larmes d'un ange <em>  
><em>Les larmes d'un ange. <em>

Kol pleure, pleure la mort de sa femme. Pourquoi la mort est-elle si injuste, pourquoi elle ? Il se sent bloqué dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre projet d'avenir ou la moindre espérance, pouvoir reprendre le goût à la vie sans elle c'est impossible. Mais il ne peut pas arrêter ainsi, hors de question. Il se relève et regarde la pierre une dernière fois, tel un adieu qu'il fait à Bonnie Mickaelson. Il sait que où qu'elle soit elle veille sur lui et ne le laisse pas.

_Donc tiens bon_  
><em>Sois fort<em>  
><em>Tous les jours que nous traverserons<em>  
><em>Je suis ici, n'aie pas peur<em>

Kol doit simplement réapprendre la vie sans elle. Un jour il la retrouvera c'est certain, peut être pourrait-il demander à une sorcière pour tenter de la ramener à la vie. Oui c'est une idée, il part dès demain demander de l'aide à chaque sorcières du monde pour lui ramener sa femme, il a un but désormais. Il ferme les yeux et pose la main sur la pierre pour se souvenir à jamais de son sourire, de son regard et de sa personne. Il t'entend plus rien et ne voit plus rien, pendant une fraction de seconde il s'imagine que ceci n'est qu'un horrible mensonge et que Bonnie est toujours là avec lui. Un sourire se dessine même sur son doux visage.

Puis la réalité reprend le dessus et Kol regarde autour de lui avant de lancer un regard au ciel étoilé. Puis il s'éloigne à petit pas de la tombe, puis du cimetière et enfin de la ville. Loin de tout, loin de Bonnie et de son souvenir.

_Couvre mes yeux_  
><em>Couvre mes oreilles <em>  
><em>Dit-moi que ces mots sont un mensonge<em>

Fin.


End file.
